The Warmth
by Alisha6
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were in an intense relationship, but when Hermione grew to fear him instead of love him, she split up with him. Draco would do anything to get her back, but that was before they came.... COMPLETE
1. Prolouge

**Draco Malfoy**

~*~*~*~*~*~

**_So, don't let the world bring you down_**

**_Not everyone here is that fucked up and cold_**

**_Remember why you came_**

**_And while your alive;_**

**_Experience the warmth before you grow old_**

****

**_'The Warmth' Incubus_**

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione, I know that our relationship was not the healthiest, and I know that I was not exactly the best boyfriend, but you know my father and my situation. Please do not do this to me; there are no words to describe how much I care about you.

If you change your mind about this, about us, I will be better. I promise you. No hiding, no lying, I would do anything for you 'Mione. Please write me back. I cannot go on like this forever. Mione please re think your decision about us, I love you.

                                                                   Sincerely Yours 

                                                                             Draco 

Draco Malfoy rolled up the small piece of fading parchment and attached it the leg of his elegant Tawny owl named Wendy.  

"Hermione."  Draco said, his voice barely above a whisper.  He silently watched the owl click her beak in understanding and swoop gracefully out of the window off into the dark cloudy night.  He shivered from the abnormally chilly air before he had shut the window. 

It was early June; he had been at home in the extravagant Malfoy Manor for two weeks now. However, it did not feel like home, it felt like a prison, his prison. 

_Three weeks._ Draco's heart cried. It had been three weeks since his heart was broken, for perhaps the first time. Draco closed his striking gray eyes, feeling the familiar sensation of an onslaught of tears. _Why is this happening to me?_ Draco's inner self screamed. Draco rose from the ledge of his bay window and walked over to his plush dark beige and silver bed. He fell back onto it and stared vacantly at the ceiling for what seemed like an eternity.  

Draco blinked then closed his eyes, recollecting his favorite childhood memory. When he was younger, before he ever attended Hogwarts, before experiencing the horrors of the Dart Arts, before he had forgotten how to love; Draco would lay for hours alone in the succulent green lawns of the Malfoy estate. Young Draco would do this almost everyday until one day, Lucius Malfoy, his father, came out and scolded him for his actions.

" A Malfoy…" he said coldly, his piercing gray eyes shimmering maliciously, "Is not a loner." " A Malfoy," he went on "Uses his time wisely. He does not waddle around for hours dreaming. Why dream when you can have anything Draco?"

Draco, of course, out of respect and mostly out of fear of his father, obliged and never was to lie out onto the lawn to dream as he did when he was a child again. However, secretly, Draco's mind often did wander. He would dream of faraway places and being free of the constraints of his own last name. Behaving in whatever way he wished, socializing with whomever he wished, and loving whomever he wanted. His dream, however, was not tangible.  _A fool's dream. _Draco could not escape who he was. A Malfoy he was, and a Malfoy he will always be. His life had been molded and controlled from birth. Draco did not dare to stray from his roots. He was being sculpted, like a fine French sculpture that lay in the halls of the Manor. He was being sculpted, just as his father had, and his father before him, into an evil, conniving, heartless, and cold man.

"_Draco. Draco Malfoy. You're turning into him, Draco"._ That nasty inner voice screamed at him. 

"_You'll never amount to anything Draco Malfoy," _another voice from deep within him snapped.

_"Your heartless Draco. Draco Malfoy." _More voices called.

_"Draco? Draco?" _ A deeper voice called. Draco, his head still buried into his plush velvet pillow, began to pound the pillow with his pale fists, hoping to drive them away. 

_"That's why she left Draco. Your heartless." _Again, another voice called.

_"Your afraid."_ The same voice taunted again. Draco held back stifled back sobs. "Please stop!" he screamed, unaware of the figure standing at his doorstep, watching him; scowling.

_"You're a coward."_ The voice barked. Draco let out a small moan.

_" A Malfoy is NEVER a coward." _At this comment Draco screamed, his eyes full to the brim in tears. Draco broke into a fit of heart wrenching sobs.

"Draco!" Another voice screamed. However, this voice was real. Draco bit his lip, fighting back his tears. He sat up in his bead, and could see the blurry image of his father standing in the doorway with a look of disapproval.

"Draco, clean yourself up, we have guests for dinner." His father snarled. Draco wiped his blistering red face in shame. His father had never witnessed him shed tears before. He looked upon any display of emotion, as a weakness. A Malfoy is never weak.

"And for bloody Merlin's sake compose yourself boy." Lucius spat. He gave his son one final look of disapproval, utter disgust on his face, before slamming the door behind him. Draco sighed deeply, his bottom lip still quivering. He took one final look out of the window, hoping for the slightest sign of Wendy. When it dawned on him that Wendy would not be returning anytime soon, he slipped into the bathroom. Cleaned his face and descended down the large staircase to the dining room, drowning out the voices, and putting on his mask.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione Granger 

**"It could all be so simple**

But you'd rather make it hard 

**Loving you was like a battle**

**But we both end up scars**

**Tell me who I have to be?**

**To get some reciprocity**

**See no one loves me more than me**

**And no one ever will.**

**Is this a silly game**

**That forces you to act this way**

**Forces you to scream my name**

**Then pretend that you can't stay**

**Tell me who I have to be**

**To get some reciprocity**

**See no one loves you more than me**

**And no one ever will**

**No matter how I think we grow**

**You always seem to let me know**

**It ain't working**

**It ain't working**

**And when I try to walk away**

**You'd hurt yourself to make me stay**

**This is crazy"**

**'Ex Factor'- Lauryn Hill**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Miles upon Miles away from Draco Malfoy lay Hermione Granger. She lay sprawled across her bed, laughing and eating popcorn with a girl in her late teens.

"Oh shut up Jessie." Hermione managed to say in between giggles. Jessica, Hermione's best friend from grade school suddenly sat up on her bed, and grabbed Hermione's pink pillow and smacked her friend playfully across the face. The blow sent a giggling Hermione to the floor.  Jessica pounced onto her and began to tickle her.

"Mercy." Hermione chuckled. Jessica smiled and lifted her hands in victory.

"The winner is Jessica Strong by a knockout!" The brunette stood up and outstretched her hand to Hermione.

"Yeah well you cheated."  Hermione said playfully, her face in a pout, taking her friend's outstretched hand.

"Oh Hermy. I haven't had this much fun since grammar school. Why did your mum and dad have to send you to that boarding school?" Jessica plopped onto the bed. She fluffed random pillows around her before achieving a comfortable position.

"Well, it's not that bad Jessica."  Hermione said slowly, sitting herself beside Jessica Indian style.

"It's like my second home. One of the best things that has ever happened to me has been that school." Hermione said, biting her lip hesitantly, remembering the events of her previous year. She hated the fact she had to lie to her friends at home. She had been telling them she had been attending an elite boarding school in Switzerland for five years. Hermione smiled when she thought of her two best Hogwarts' friends, Harry and Ron. Then the smile faded when she thought of the awful things that had happened during her fifth year at Hogwarts.

Each year building up to it seemed to pale in comparison. Sure, she had been in her fair share of adventures, but nothing could have prepared her for what happened in Fifth Year. She… Hermione Granger had fallen in love. Or at least that is what she thought it was. Perhaps she liked the attention she received from him, even if it was a glance during dinner, or an embrace in a darkened classroom. Hermione hated how she was going through something so new, and fast paced, with no one to talk to. She kept her romance a secret, from all her friends. She knew Harry and Ron would not understand the feelings that were constantly hitting her at full speed. 

So she was silent. The romance began with simple glances and stares. Hermione was hesitant at first; he had always treated her badly. She avoided him like a cat would avoid water, but something about him had trapped her.  When she would close her eyes, she would see those dark gray eyes.  How these stares turned into a heated romance, Hermione was not sure. The tension between the two slowly built up, exploding into a fiery ball of passion and infatuation.  

Soon she would find herself waiting for him after dinner to snog in abandoned toilets and empty classrooms. And their discussions, Hermione loved even more. His intellect was far more than she could ever imagine. He was the only person she felt she could talk to for hours and not tire of their company. Hermione thought she was falling in love.

However, when things began to happen involving Harry, Hermione felt the urge to pull away from her secret love.  Something about him began to frighten Hermione. The night she gave herself and her innocence to him was the beginning. After that, Hermione began to see this intense passion in his eyes for her. Wherever she was, she felt his constant gaze. He was possessive, and when around his housemates, he was cruel. Cruel to the point that confrontations between them, that a year prior, Hermione would have simply brushed off, now, made her physically sick to her stomach. 

Hermione began to fear that his love for her had become an obsession, and Hermione's love had turned to fear.  She finally grew sick and tired of her relationship with him. Two days after the death of Harry's Godfather, Sirius, Hermione cracked. She feared his reaction to her decision so immensely, she put off owling him up until a week before their term ended.  Hermione felt a tear fall from her cheek, and Jessica's hand on her shoulder. She was going to open her mouth to speak when her eyes locked eyes onto a chestnut brown owl sitting on her windowsill, gently pecking at her window. Her heart caught in her chest. It was Wendy.

"What the fuck?" Jessica said intuitively.  Hermione rose from the bed, opened the window, and grabbed the parchment from the owl. The owl clicked its beak haughtily, demanding a treat.  Hermione gazed around quickly, before grabbing a small piece of popcorn and feeding it to the owl. The owl pecked at it curiously before eating it.

Jessica stared at Hermione quizzically while she read the letter. She sighed deeply before rolling it back up and tossing it onto her desk. Wendy stared at Hermione for a split second before realizing she would not be receiving a parcel to return to her master. She clicked her beak one final time, as if bidding farewell before gliding out the window.

"What the hell was that Hermy?" Jessica asked confused. Hermione started at her blankly, a sad look in her eye.

"It was nothing. Nothing." Hermione repeated more to herself then to Jessica. 

"Nothing."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That was the prologue of The Warmth. Don't believe this is mainly a Hermione/Draco story. This is just introducing you to them because they are the main characters in The Warmth. They just happen to have a secret background. So yeah, if you liked it, review, if you hated it, review. I'm strong.  I'd also like to mention this is my first Harry Potter fan fic, and I tend to write dark things. This story is PG-13 for now, but the F, the u, the c and the k keys on my computer are kind of worn down from my past stories.  So I may change the rating in the future if I get the urge to get…vile. But yeah, I should cut this short! PLEASE COME BACK AND CHECK UP ON MY STORY IF YOU LIKED IT! 

THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING! 

By the way I realized I  don't have a disclaimer. I, Alisha,  do not own Harry Potter and all related concepts, characters, and images. Blah. Babble. Blah… Blah Blah. Isn't this sort of thing implied anyway? I really do admire J.K. Rowling though for keeping me entertained for countless hours on end! 

~Alisha~

Confused? You can e-mail me at Alisha0715@aol.com! 


	2. Part One

Draco Malfoy

***~*~*~*~*~*~**

**"My world it moves so fast today**

**The past it seems so far away**

**And life squeezes so tight that I can't breath**

**Everytime I tried to be what someone else thought of me**

**So caught up I was unable to achieve**

**But deep in my heart**

**The answer **

**It was in me**

**And I've made up my mind**

**To do define my own destiny"**

**'The Miseducation of Lauryn Hill' Lauryn Hill**

***~*~*~*~*~*~**

Draco inhaled the fresh air of a crisp June day. He sat by the large lake that rested on the grounds of the Malfoy estate. He enjoyed his newfound sense of freedom; he had been alone in the Manor for two days now, while his parents went vacationing in South America.   He had been by the lake all afternoon. Draco looked off into the horizon at the setting sun, and marveled at the beauty of the sunset. The bright oranges, vibrant reds, and deep shades of blue and violet all blended. Draco smiled to himself, while grabbing a handful of grass into his fists. 

"Malfoy!" he heard a voice call. At first Draco assumed he had imagined the voice, and continued to pull up large plots of grass.

"Malfoy!" the voice called again. Draco could hear the voice grow clearer as the owner approached the lake. Draco, recognizing the voice, ignored the call and continued to stare off into the sunset.

"Hey there Malfoy!" Draco felt a sharp slap unto his back. Draco stood up and brushed off his slacks.

"Blaise." He said dully. Draco did not even know why the hell he was friends with someone as shallow as Blaise Zabini, but his father encouraged him to socialize with his fellow housemates who had well-to-do pureblood families.

"What the fuck are you doing out here?" Blaise asked. Draco continued to stare off into the sunset.

"Let me guess, your watching the sunset?" Blaise snorted loudly, "Your growing into a bigger puss each day." Blaise snorted again, running a hand through is dark chestnut brown hair.

"Shut the fuck up Zabini." Draco scowled. 

"How'd the hell you'd get into my house?" Draco asked, upset at himself for forgetting to tell the house elves to not let anyone into the Manor. 

"House elf let us in." Blaise said nonchalantly. He put a hand around Draco's shoulder as they began to walk back towards to the Manor.

"Us?" Draco asked, his hand buried in his pockets, and his eyes glued to his feet.

"Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle." Blaise replied gleefully. Draco stopped in his tracks.

"You brought the whole fucking crew didn't you Blaise?" Draco snapped grouchily.  Blaise flashed him a goofy smile and continued to stroll towards the Manor that was now only several meters away.

"Ok, what the hell are you four up to?" Draco asked slightly perturbed. He had plans for this weekend. To sit at home, pig out on cakes and candies, go to Diagon Alley, and other various activities to keep his mind off Hermione, who still had not replied to his letters. The amount of letters Draco had written was now up to twenty-three.

"Ok! Draco! Before you say no, hear me out. There is this club in London."

"No." Draco said vaguely. They reached the rear sliding doors of the Manor leading into the kitchen. 

"You didn't hear me out." Blaise said sharply.

"You weren't bloody invited." Draco retorted walking casually through the kitchen and into the family room where Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle sat. Pansy was sitting on a white leather love seat, twirling a strand of bright red hair.

"What the hell, Pansy?" Draco asked surprised, he thought she looked like a two-dollar whore from Paris. 

"Oh Draco! I died my hair! You like?" she asked, pulling on one of the curly red tendrils.  

"It's uh… different." Draco lied. He always pitied Pansy, even though she bothered the hell out of him.

"Crabbe. Goyle." Draco said smugly. Crabbe gave Draco a small waved and returned to juggling one of Narcissa Malfoy's useless paperweights from hand to hand. Goyle sat on the couch next to Pansy looking rather smug; he gave Draco a peculiar look before quickly looking down at the floor again.  Draco noticed that the four were all dressed exceptionally…strange that is. Blaise was wearing a bright red silk shirt and baggy blue jeans. Crabbe and Goyle were wearing blue jeans also, and vests. Pansy was decked out into a skintight red halter-top, a faux leather mini-skirt, and fishnet stockings.

"Don't mind me asking but… What the fuck are you lot wearing?" Draco asked. He strolled over to Crabbe and snatched the paperweight from his hand.

"This is expensive." He muttered softly, placing it back in its respective place. Crabbe looked down dismally before taking a seat on the other side of Pansy.

"Well! If you had been listening Draco, and hadn't of cut me off, you would know why we look fucking ridiculous." Blaise replied sharply. 

"I… have gotten us lot into an underground club." Blaise stated matter of factly. He plopped down into a leather recliner. He propped his feat onto the coffee table.

"Why would you want to go to a club? Aren't those Muggle places?" Draco asked.  Draco noticed where Blaise's feet where and cleared his throat loudly. Blaise groaned and put his feet back on the floor. Draco slowly sat down in a chair nearest the hallway.

"Draco why would WE want to go to a Muggle place?" Pansy said slowly, in her normal high-pitched voice.

"Well…I was in Diagon Alley, minding my business, and I run into this girl. She looked really familiar right?" Blaise leaned forward waiting for someone to respond. When he realized no one was going to say 'right.', he continued.

"Well I spent some quality time with her during 4th year!" Blaise lifts his hands in exasperation. Draco rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair.

"Go on you bloody prat." Draco said listlessly. Blaise scowled at Draco before continuing his story.

"Anyway… I asked her if she remembered me. And she was like." Blaise raises his voice and dons a ghastly French accent "Oh yeess! Ve vent to ze Yule Ball at ze Hogwartz togethers." Blaise dropped his voice to his normal tone. "You know my Beauxbatons broad from Fourth year.  Anyway.  We caught up and she mentioned   that she was on a trip with her friends from Beauxbatons for the summer, and she asked me if I knew some younger people and maybe we could meet up at this club. She told me it was coolest club around and it's all witches and wizards. No Muggles!" Blaise exclaimed. He smiled and nodded. "Eh?" 

Draco, who had closed his eyes during the story, opened them hesitantly. Much to his disappointment, his 'friends' were still seated in his den.

"Blaise did you realize we're underage?" Draco asked matter of factly. 

"Wow! He's right Blaise! We're only 16! How can we get in?" Pansy asked quizzically. Blaise rolled his eyes. Crabbe and Goyle sat there perplexedly.

" D! Were you or were you not paying attention to my story mate?" Blaise asked; calling Draco by a nickname Draco loathed with an intense passion.  Draco did not reply, he only glared at Blaise in annoyance and frustration. 

"Draco! Triwizard Tournament, 4th year? She was a 7th year. Do the math Einstein! She's legal!" Blaise exclaimed. 

"Look it is all taken care off Draco. You'll come with us, we'll meet up with Bianca, she'll probably have a few gorgy friends, French girls may I add, you'll dance have fun, you'll get that stick out of your ass, and you'll be back by 6. All you have to do is say… YES." 

"But Blaise! There won't be any gorgy friends for me!" Pansy whined. 

Draco sighed. He weighed his options silently in his head, he could sit at home and be miserable, or he could go out, have a butterbeer, and maybe stop thinking about Hermione for just one night.

"I'm in." Draco muttered. 

"This will be a long fucking night." Draco muttered softly to himself, and oh was he right.

Hermione Granger

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**_"7 AM_**

**_The garbage truck beeps as it backs up_**

**_And I stop my day thinking about what I've thrown away_**

**_Could I push rewind?_**

**_Oh, the credits traverse_**

**_Signifying the end_**

**_But I missed the best part_**

**_Can we please go back to start?_**

**_Forgive my indecision_**

Then again

**_Then again_**

**_Your always first when no one's on your side_**

**_But then again_**

**_Then again_**

**_Then again_**

The day will come when I want out that route

**_…_**

**_I never knew I could want someone so much_**

**_Because now your not here_**

**_And I need you to numb the fear,"_**

**_'11 AM' Incubus_**

****

Hermione ran her hand over the sloppy bun that sat on the back of her head. She was standing in Flourish & Blotts quietly contemplating on which new edition of _Hogwarts: A History.  _

"Oh come on Hermione, hurry up, I want to go into the Quidditch shop to see the new Nimbus'." Ron Weasley, Hermione's best friend, grumbled from behind her. Hermione lifted her hand up, not even bothering to sush him. 

"Hermione?" he asked again. Hermione bent down, she looked past the editions of Hogwarts: A History, and saw a tall blonde haired guy, who seemed to be in his late teens, listening to headphones and staring blankly at the racks upon racks of magically textbooks. This perplexed Hermione; this person looked like a Muggle.  _Why would a Muggle be in Flourish and Blotts, alone, in the middle of June?_ Hermione thought to herself.

"Ron, how about you go, and I'll meet up with you later." She mumbled, not taking her eyes off the blonde, who was know singing softly to himself. His voice had a slow sexy drawl to it that made Hermione shiver. Ron placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder snapping out of her fascination.

"Forty five minutes from now, in front of Olivanders?" he asked. Hermione smiled at the red head and nodded.

"Yeah." She said softly. Ron smiled and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Hermione smiled as she watched her friend leave the store. At times she felt that Ron had realized the changes she had been going through at Hogwarts, he treated her more compassionately, and thought of her feelings more than he had ever had before.  Hermione's eyes snapped right back to the man who appeared to be a Muggle. He had made his way into her aisle and appeared to be walking her way. Hermione suddenly felt self conscious, realizing she was in her Muggle clothes. 

"Excuse me." He said in a heavy Australian accent. Hermione felt her face flush when she realized he had been standing in front of the rack he had   apparently trying to get to. 

"I'm sorry." Hermione mumbled self consciously, stepping quickly out of his way. He flashed her a smile before picking up a copy of _Hogwarts: A History._ Hermione pretended to be looking at a very thick book full titled Magical_ Cures to the Common Cold. _She glanced quickly at the load of books he carried in his left arm. They all appeared to be textbooks she had used from all previous years at Hogwarts.

"5th year Potions?" she asked aloud. The man looked up at her, giving her a strange look. Hermione's heart caught in her throat when she realized his eyes were familiar. His eyes were that familiar piercing shade of gray. 

"Uh- your textbook." Hermione said unsteadily.  The person looked down at the books in his hands, 5th year Potions, on top.

"Oh yeah! I'm transferring to Hogwarts this year. I'm behind, I've never really been to a wizarding school since I was in 3rd year." He explained brightly. Hermione's heart was now beating in her ears.

"I.. I…"Hermione stammered.

"Go to Hogwarts?" he asked. Hermione's face flushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah." She mumbled softly. The person looked at her and smiled. Hermione started at him intuitively. _He is the most Muggle looking wizard I have ever seen. _She thought to herself. The person had a mop of dark blonde hair, a lip ring, an eyebrow piercing, a tongue ring, and more than five piercing in each of his ears. He was dressed as if he had just rolled out of bed in a baggy sweatshirt, and baggy pants. He was still wearing the headphones Hermione first saw him listening to while Ron was still in the store. Hermione bit her lip hesitantly; it would be rude to ask him if he was Muggle-Born.

"Sam. Sam Austin." He said flashing her a mischievous smile; he stuck out his strong hand. 

"I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione smiled and took his hand. His grip was strong, and his smile was wide.

"So you go to Hogwarts?" he asked. He grabbed a copy of Hogwarts a history and began his way down the store aisle. Hermione followed.

"Yeah." Hermione replied. Usually she could talk a mile a minute, but strangely she couldn't find anything to say to this strange boy.

"What year are you in?" Sam asked kindly. 

"I'm going into my 6th year." Hermione replied. They reached the counter, and Sam began to stack his textbooks upon it. Madam Renaldi stared at Sam suspiciously for a moment before beginning to count his textbooks.

"Now if that wasn't a coincidence." He said brightly, ignoring the old witches' weary looks. He reached into his deep pockets and pulled out a pouch full to the brim with galleons.

"I should be in 6th year. My father had to pull a little strings with Dumbledore before he let me into Hogwarts, apparently I have a reputation."

" A reputation?" Hermione asked curiously. Madam Renaldi was still counting the books.

"Well… my dad works as an auror in Australia. He never really forced me to go to school down there, because he felt the concepts that are taught in wizarding schools mean nothing when you get out into the real wizarding world. So he pulled me out in 3rd year and I went to a Muggle school for two years." Sam explained. Hermione was surprised; this boy did indeed come from a magical family.

"So why are you going to Hogwarts. Why now?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Six hundred and fifty two galleons." Madame Renaldi said sharply. Sam grabbed a handful of galleons and tossed them onto the counter.

"My dad realized putting me in a Muggle environment was a big mistake. There was an uprising in the Australian Ministry of Magic. They kicked out all of the Muggle-born officials out of the Ministry. And the new officials, Purists, they call themselves; found out that my dad had been sending me to a Muggle school. They found this a threat to security, so my dad decided to send me out of the country. He decided me to send me to where he went to school. To Hogwarts." Sam finished his story, his attractive smile still spread across his face.  Hermione was surprised when she felt herself smiling.

"Are you alone up here in Britain?" Hermione asked inquisitively.  

"Keep the change." Sam smiled to Madam Renaldi as he grabbed his books and began to walk to the door of the shop.

"Yep.  The old man left just last week." Sam commented as they stepped out in to the warm June air.

"So where are you living?" Hermione asked, quickly glancing at her watch; in fifteen minutes she would have to meet up with Ron.

" A small place in London. It's only temporary, until I start school. Where do you live?" Sam replied.

"London." Hermione smiled brightly.

"Well!  Now if that wasn't a coincidence Hermione Granger. Maybe we should hang out sometime." Sam laughed. Hermione nodded, and for the first time since the beginning of the summer holiday, she felt at ease. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That was part one. Sorry if I was making Sam Austin come off as Draco for a second. I didn't realize I was writing it like that until I had finished. Doh!

You know the deal if you like it, review, if you hated it, review. I love feedback! 

~Alisha~


	3. Part Two

Draco Malfoy

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**"Cause you are this moment**

**One minute of one hour of one night**

**You might be the center of**

**Fresh faced from my fantasy**

**Of someone's who's a part of me**

**You'd help repeating the haunting of hearts**

**So perfectly."**

**The Ballad of Flo'z Kids by Jason Mraz**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Draco stood unnervingly in the outlandish clothes that Blaise had provided for him. They were traveling down an elevator with a burly black man, who looked like he had not smiled for fifteen years. Draco looked around cautiously before reaching his hands inside of his oversized sweatshirt to pull up his pants, which had fallen precariously to his knees. Blaise turned around to look at Draco and smirked. Draco rolled his eyes. The elevator jerked suddenly causing Pansy to fall rather sloppily onto Draco, she abruptly seized his arm firmly. Draco was about to say something patronizing to Pansy, when his attention was drawn to the door of the elevator. It opened to reveal absolutely mayhem. 

"Welcome to Club Amnesia." The black man said haughtily.  Blaise laughed in excitement. "Look there's Bianca." He cried in anticipation. Draco hesitantly followed Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy out onto the floor of the club.  Club Amnesia rested in the basement of a plain administrative building in London.  Draco could feel the heat being emitted from the throbbing mass of entangled and intertwined bodies, who were all swaying, jigging and grinding to the music.  Pansy, who had been looking around too, had already walked away, and Crabbe and Goyle followed. 

Draco groaned when he realized that he was alone with Blaise. Blaise grabbed Draco's arm as they walked up to a slender blonde-haired woman. 

"Hello Bianca." Blaise said loudly as if she was deaf. The blonde smiled and kissed both of Blaise's cheeks.

"Well Hello Blaise!" she smiled and hugged him, her french accent quite thick. She then noticed Draco standing by Blaise gawkily.  His eyes were still scanning the crowd. Draco was beginning to think this night was a bad idea.

"Bianca this is my buddy Draco Malfoy. He goes to Hogwarts too." Blaise said loudly over the loud bass line of the music. Bianca nodded.

"Well hello Draco." She smiled, kissing Draco on his cheeks. Draco nodded politely, his mind starting to mull over possible excuses he could tell Blaise when he was ready to leave.

"Ze have ze private table Blaise. Ze have ze table on ze top floor." Bianca said in her strong accent. Blaise started at her blankly, and asked her to repeat what she said. Bianca glared at him for a split second before repeating herself, then muttering something in French.

"Oh! I'm sorry Bianca! It's just that it's so LOUD in here!" Blaise shouted at the top of his lunch. Draco looked on in shame; _just watching this git is making me lose I.Q. points._  Bianca said something else that Draco did not hear and she began to walk upstairs. Blaise fell behind her to walk beside Draco.

" D, I know my french is kind of rusty mate, but did she just call me a fucking git?"  Blaise whispered. Draco shook his head and remained silent until they reached the table. Before Draco even had the chance to sit down, Bianca had grabbed Blaise and dragged him off to the dance floor. Draco was alone; but of course, he liked it that way.   He could feel a slight headache coming on, and his mind begin to reel. Draco shook his head. _I cannot have an attack. _ He repeated to himself repeatedly, as he felt stress mounting upon him. Everything about this club was making him sick, the music, the noise, everything.  Draco grumbled a random curse, scanning the club for the nearest bar. He found it merely a few meters away. He got up from the empty table and stormed to the bar. He took a seat next to a man smelling heavily of alcohol.

Draco inhaled this scent, at first in confusion. He had not smelled a scent like that since he was a boy. His father had taken him to a small saloon, polluted with Muggles. They all smelled of the same exact scent Draco was inhaling at that precise moment. Draco felt his heart catch in his throat as he looked around; everyone around him appeared to be Muggles. _Club Amnesia IS a Muggle club. _Draco thought, piecing all the clues together. He could feel an anxiety attack coming upon him. Draco had been having them for years now, and his father constantly would harass and bother him for his mental problems. His father saw Draco's anxiety problem as a weakness. Flaws are things that a Malfoy should _never _have. Malfoys are not weak, and Malfoys do not have flaws. Draco saw it as the by-product of years of mental abuse from his dysfunctional family. 

He scanned the crowd desperately looking for Blaise. He spotted him snogging Bianca in the center of the throng of people who were gesticulating and grinding together in anyway imaginable. Draco had never witnessed this before. He could feel his airway constrict, his heart rate quicken, and a bead of sweat roll down his forehead. He stood up quickly, slamming his leg violently with the bar stools causing him to stumble and fall to the ground. The only person, who noticed this strange pale faced blonde haired kid, was standing at the now deserted Beauxbatons table.  She stood up and made her way towards the figure now sprawled out on the ground. The Muggles around them quickly glanced at him, assumed he was wasted, and went back to their mingling. She crouched down and smiled at him.

"Need some help?" the stranger giggled. Draco felt his face flush a sick shade of purple as he scrambled to his feet.  The girl stood up too, still smiling.

"So what were you doing on the floor?" she asked, in a sarcastic tone.  Draco could feel his face contort into a scowl. But he did not say anything; she was a Muggle. Something about Muggles made Draco nervous, maybe the fact that he could not intimidate them like he could intimidate magical folk by merely his name, or Muggle-borns by his haughty demeanor. 

"You're a cute one. Dance with me." The girl grinned at him mischievously; Draco noticed a small glimmer in her dark brown eyes.  Draco finally took notice of this stranger's good looks. She had long thick black hair, firm light brown skin, and full crimson lips. She was wearing a plain, but appealing, dark satin dress, that hugged her every curve. _Muggle. _Draco said firmly to himself. She was a Muggle.  Muggle or not, he knew his father would disapprove of his little trip, and especially disapprove if he knew his son had been fraternizing with _them_ too. 

"Who gives a fuck what he says."  A different voice from deep within Draco's mind spoke up. Draco paused a second, but before he had the chance to turn down the girl, a different song had started and he was being led out to the dance floor. 

The first thing Draco noticed when entering the dance floor was the heat. Then he noticed the pressing of bodies against his skin, the movement within the crowd was simultaneous, as if they all belonged to one living thing. The girl began to twirl and move sensually to the music. Draco was frozen at first, unsure of what to do. The girl turned around and pushed herself back into Draco. Draco began to drown out the voices screaming out inside of him as he felt his torso begin to contort rhythmically back and forth to the music, his pelvis following. Their bodies began to intertwine as their movements became more sexual.  Draco had never experienced this before. The heat in the crowd was immense, to the point where it was suffocating, but he continued rocking back and forth to the music. He could feel the silky wetness of this stranger's skin against his. The slower song soon changed into a faster paced song. The girl stepped back and started to dance wildly. She smiled at Draco, an uncultivated gleam in her eye.    Draco could feel his face twist into an actual, genuine, wholehearted boyish grin.  The girl began to dance with another girl, whom it appeared she knew, their arms and legs moving out of control, but their hips swaying seductively in sync to the deep bass line of the music. Draco could feel the crowd step back as all eyes fell on these girls. They danced until the song was complete and the girl returned to Draco's side. She smiled again. She leaned closer to him until their faces were touching.

"I didn't know I'd find a Malfoy in a Muggle club." She whispered. At first, Draco stared at her, unsure if he had heard what he thought he heard.

"What?" he said into her ear. The movement from the crowd was unwillingly jolting him and the stranger around.

"No offense or anything, but you are a lot less uptight then I thought a Malfoy would be." She said again. Draco looked around nervously to see if anyone was staring at them. He grabbed the girl, firmly, yet gently, by the arm out of the smothering crowd. He led her all the way back to the table before he spoke.

"Who are you?" his voice low.

"By who are you, do you mean who am I really? Or what am I?" the girl asked derisively.  The smile on Draco's face was erased. The girl laughed loudly, she turned away from him to call a strange man wearing an apron. She whispered something to him that Draco could not make out, the man smiled, nodded, and then exited from the table. Draco sat down at the table, suddenly feeling anxious. He began tapping his foot frantically against the cement floor,

 "I'm just joking. Calm down." She smiled. She sat down beside Draco in the cheap plastic chair and leaned closer to him.

"I'm Eva Harrison. I go to Beauxbatons."  She smirked.  Draco felt an immense relief, like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He could not afford for the girl to be someone who would tell his father of his activities. 

"So your one of Bianca's friends?" Draco asked curiously.  Eva shook her head as the man returned with two abnormally large cups filled to the brim with a bright red liquid. Eva smiled at the man before turning to Draco. "I hate that bitch. I'm here for the free booze." The girl paused before speaking again.

"Draco Malfoy, you need to loosen up." She said slyly, she pushed the glass towards him. "Go head take a sip." She smirked. She grabbed her own glass and took a large swig of it.

Draco looked at her hesitantly, "What the hell." He muttered before taking a large sip of the drink.  The liquid felt like fire going down his throat, he blinked twice, his eyes watering. He gulped before taking another sip again. He instantly felt the knot that he had been feeling in his stomach for weeks now, begin to loosen. Draco felt a smile come across his face.

"How do you know my name?" Draco asked the girl after becoming more situated. He took another swig of his mystery drink.

"I'm a favorite of Madam Maxine. I spent a few months at Hogwarts during the Triwizard Tourney."  She replied. Draco lifted an eyebrow in mild interest.

"That's strange. I don't remember you." Draco said matter of factly.   Eva laughed.

"Your one cocky son of a bitch. Do you know that?" she took another sip of her drink.  Draco, in any normal circumstances would have been irritated and possibly set off by this comment, simply laughed it off.

"What did I say that was cocky?" Draco laughed. Eva smacked the table, howling in laughter, she took a large sip from her glass, finishing off it is contents. Draco looked at his own glass realizing it was still three quarters full.

"Oh! Never mind!" Eva chucked, her eyes tearing up. 

"I like you Draco. We should hang out." Eva paused. "At Hogwarts."

"Excuse me?" Draco asked; the drink had shorted his attention span drastically.

"At Hogwarts. I'll…" Eva paused again, as if she forgot what she had been saying. "I'll be going there." Eva's words were beginning to slur.  "Exchange… student." She mumbled lethargically. Eva's head fell onto the table. Draco scooted closer.

"Uh- Eva? How many of these have you had?" Draco asked loudly. The girl shot up.

"What?" she began to laugh hysterically. Draco frowned.

"How many of these." Draco held up her empty glass. "Have you had?"

"Oh… just about." The girl held up her fingers, Counting over them several times. "Oh.. Just about eight. You know… I'm a heavyweight." The girl said, pounding her fist into the air. Draco smiled at her wearily. With Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy nowhere to be found, and in the company of a very intoxicated Beauxbatons girl, Draco was still better off then sitting home alone feeling sorry and depressed for himself. He took another swig of his drink, then flashed Eva his own, very naughty smile. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Hermione Granger**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**_"Watch the sun rise_**

**_Say your goodbyes_**

**_Off we go_**

**_Some conversation_**

**_No contemplation_**

**_Hit the road_**

**_Car overheats_**

**_Jump out of my seat_**

**_On the side of the highway baby_**

**_Our road is long_**

**_Your heart is strong_**

**_Please don't ever let go oh no_**

**_I know I don't know you_**

**_But I want you _**

**_So bad_**

**_Everyone has  a secret_**

**_Oh can they keep it?_**

**_Oh no they can't._** "

'Secret' Maroon 5

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two months had passed since the day Hermione had first met Sam in Flourish & Blotts. It was late August, and their new Hogwarts term were to begin in two weeks. Hermione had unknowingly spent most of her summer with Sam.  Their meetings at first were short, and kind of stiff, but as the days turned into weeks, and the weeks turned into months, Hermione and Sam grew into fast friends.

This meeting started no different as the other ones. Hermione, who had just earned her drivers license, had driven over to Sam's small apartment in a lush area of London. 

"Hey Hermione." Sam smiled. Today he was wearing jeans and a random band t-shirt. Hermione smiled at Sam and stepped inside. Hermione loved this place. His father had only rented it for Sam to stay the summer in, but Hermione wished she could stay there year round. It was a small two-bedroom studio style apartment. Sam's father had it furnished lavishly, but Sam, being an average sixteen year old, did not do much to keep up with the apartment. Random articles of clothing, empty Chinese food cartons, and pizza boxes lay all over the apartment. Sam rubbed his head, in slight embarrassment.

"Sorry about the mess." He apologized. Hermione smirked at him and walked to the black leather couch in the center of the apartment, dropping her keys on a random table on the way. 

"Have you gotten your Hogwarts things yet?" Hermione asked Sam curiously as she sat down. Sam followed her and sat down beside her.

"No. I'm not exactly in a big rush. Ya know?" he asked. Hermione found herself smiling at him, even if she didn't know why. That's what she loved about Sam, he made her happy and complete again. Something about his company that differed from Harry or Ron's comforted her. Sam also kept her from contemplating the fact that she could not avoid Draco once the school term began.

Hermione had been avoiding anything that could have reminded her of Draco. His letters kept coming constantly, and she kept constantly disposing of them. She knew if she had given in and read them, she would begin doubting herself. Hermione knew she couldn't get very far if she doubted herself, in _any_ situation or endeavor. Doubt is what keeps a person from their own glory.

"Hermione, did you hear what I said?" Sam asked loudly, jerking Hermione out of her thoughts.  

"Oh- uh..What?" Hermione muttered, rubbing her forehead. The impending start of the term had causing Hermione's attention span to shorten drastically. 

"I asked you, did you think I'd be able to bring my guitar." Sam repeated, slight irritation in his low voice.                       

"Oh, yeah." Hermione replied softly. Sam stood up suddenly.

"Oh Hermione! I just remembered!" he said abruptly. He ran into the back bedroom, and emerged from the room with his black song. Hermione smiled in anticipation. Another thing she loved about Sam's company was the countless songs that he had written. He loved to perform, and Hermione loved to listen.

"Ok. Hermione. I just wrote this last night. So it's somewhat rusty, but tell me if you like it.. Hate it… you know." Sam said quickly. He opened his plain black case and retrieved his acoustic guitar. He cleared his throat, and began to play. His fingers ran across the strings gracefully, yet quickly, playing the opening chords. Then he opened his mouth, and his sultry powerhouse voice emerged.

"_After school walking home_

_Fresh dirt underneath my fingernails_

_I can smell hot asphalt_

_I cannot remember what life was like through photographs_

_Trying to recreate images life gives us from our pasts_

_Sometimes it's a sad song_

_But I cannot forget_

_Refuse to regret_

_So glad I met you and_

_Take my breath away_

_Make everyday_

_With all the pain I've gone through_

_And mamma I've been crying_

_Cause things ain't how they used to be_

_She said_

_The battles almost won_

_And we're only seven miles from the sun_

_Moving on_

_Down my street_

_See people I won't ever meet_

_I think of her_

_Take a breath_

_Feel the beat and the rhythm of my steps_

_Sometimes it's a sad song" The_ tone of Sam's voice changed eerily as he locked eyes with Hermione, his eyes boring into hers.

"_The rhythm of a conversation, the perfection of her creation, the sex she slipped into my coffee, the way she felt when she first saw me, hate to love and love to hate her, like a broken record player, back and forth and forth and here and on, and on and on and on." _Hermione watched Sam intently as he finished his song. He played a short guitar solo before closing out the song. Hermione stared at him in awe.

"Sam…" she managed to say. Sam looked at up her; his demeanor had suddenly changed.

"Did you just write that?" Hermione asked in admiration.  Sam flashed her an odd smile.

"It's about you." He smiled. Hermione's expression suddenly fell flat, her heart catching in her chest. She began racking her brain, trying to think of something clever to say.  Hermione could feel her own body unknowingly moving forward, and she could clearly see Sam doing the same.  He pressed his lips firmly against hers causing Hermione's back to stiffen. The warmness suddenly hit her and she relaxed into the kiss, when he moved his tongue into her mouth, Hermione suddenly felt a familiar sensation. Even though her eyes were closed, she could see a pair of familiar piercing gray eyes, they were crying. Hermione felt her insides grow warm again, the hurt that she had pent up inside of her started to loosen and disappear, Hermione could feel a hand slowly trace up her spine. She could still see the eyes in her mind, but then she recognized them. She knew those eyes; she had stared into them countless times before.  They belonged to Draco. Draco Malfoy.  Suddenly the entire intense liaison flashed quickly before her, still closed eyes. Hermione panicked and bit down…_hard. _. Sam shrieked in pain and fell back unto the couch.

"Fuck!" Sam screamed in agony. Blood was pouring from his mouth. Sam held up a hand to his mouth to touch the mysterious liquid, he looked at his hand and screamed again. "Goddammit!" he shouted again in his heavy Australian accent. Sam fell onto all fours on the floor.  Hermione started to cry hysterically as she fell to his side.

"Sam, I'm sorry!" she wailed. Sam was still shrieking in pain. Hermione begin to panic, his tongue obviously must be swelling so she got up and ran into the kitchen and grabbed a tray of ice cubes from the freezer. She ran to the opposite side of the kitchen and grabbed an entire roll of toilet paper. She returned to Sam who was now crying in pain. 

"Uthe your Wand!" Sam managed to gurgle.

"I can't Sam! I can't use magic!"   Hermione said, still unable to compose herself. She hated seeing people hurt. She handed Sam the toilet paper and rubbed his back as he spat out massive amounts of blood. 

"Lay back." Hermione commanded, her eyes puffy and red from crying. Sam obliged and Hermione spooned an ice cube into his mouth. Sam was still breathing quite heavily, but he had stopped moving. Hermione wrapped her arms around him protectively and kissed his cheek. Hermione sat there holding Sam for what seemed like hours, afraid to move, afraid to leave his side, afraid she would see those eyes again. But Hermione knew that Draco Malfoy was her past, her present and perhaps her future, and she was destined to see him again. What terrified Hermione the most about her kiss with Sam was that she was imaging Draco. On the outside, Hermione was denying her love for Draco, but her heart was telling her something different. She was yearning for his touch again, his love and his passion. 

But when Hermione opened her eyes next morning, she was not holding her love, Draco, she was still clutching unto Sam.

Yeah! That was Part Two of the Warmth.  I don't know how long it's going to take me to write the next part because the next part will be them at Hogwarts. So Ehh!

But! On the bright side! I'd like to thank all my reviewers! Right before I received my first review I was complaining to my friend that I thought no one was reading it! It feels good to get positive reviews about my writing! Even though review or no  review, I write anyway! But thank you reviewers! I pulled out this chapter in one day for you guys!

~Alisha~


	4. Part Three

Draco Malfoy 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**_"You can see straight through me_**

**_Never thought you'd do me_**

**_The way you do_**

**_How could anyone be so cruel?_**

**_When you know I love you_**

**_Misunderstood_**

**_Turned your back on me and left me lonely_**

**_I wish I could open up my heart_**

So you can know me" 

**_'_No Love' Erykah Badu**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Draco slumped lazily down the stairs late on a Saturday night. Eva stood at the bottom of the staircase beaming up at him. 

"Don't tell me you've been sleeping all this time!" Eva exclaimed excitedly, Draco rubbed his eyes wearily and yawned. He looked at the exquisite grandfather clock in the main foyer of the Manor. It was three in the morning, Draco groaned when he realized he had been sleeping since four o clock in the afternoon.

"I'm sorry Eva. I lost track of time." Draco said sullenly as he reached the bottom of the staircase. Eva smirked at him and pulled him into a bear hug.

"Well that's ok babe! Because the party has arrived." Eva shouted. Draco sighed, she smelled heavily of alcohol. 

"Are you drunk?" Draco asked flat out. Eva stepped back and scowled at him.

"What the fuck Draco!  Do you know how long it took me to get here? To visit _you_ on our last Saturday of freedom, and your asking me if I'm drunk?" Eva shouted lethargically. Draco sighed; he had grown used to Eva's late night visits in the middle of the night. Draco could rarely remember a moment when she was not wasted. Eva opened her mouth to say something else before she slumped over into Draco's arms. Draco picked her up and walked up two flights of stairs to his room, grateful that his parents were attending a charity event that weekend.

He kicked open the door of his room and dropped Eva unto his four-poster bed. Draco beckoned a house elf to retrieve a glass of water for Eva. Then he sat down in his luxurious desk chair and turned around to look at Eva. She had sat up on the bed, her hair lying in a bundled heap upon her head. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small canister, and took a large sip of it. She hiccupped and fell back onto the bed again.

"Really Eva you need to stop this." Draco said bluntly. Eva sat up on his bed again, her eyes were glossed over, and her makeup was running.

"He broke up with me Draco." Eva said out of nowhere, her voice dripping with melancholy. Draco sighed, he had known Eva for only two months, but they both had shared their deepest thoughts and feelings with each other. Eva often spoke of Francisco, an older poet who Eva had met a year prior vacationing in the Swiss Alps. The couple had a tumultuous relationship, and Eva meeting Draco did not help improve her relationship with Francisco.  Draco exhaled softly, made his way to his bed, and plopped down beside her. Eva fell back into his lap and started sobbing uncontrollably. Draco pulled her up and embraced her.

"He said I was spending all my fucking time with you. We don't spend _that _much time together, do we?" Eva asked in between sobs.  Draco did not answer. Eva's whimpering continued until she set up suddenly and reached for her canister again.  Before it even touched her pale pink lips Draco grabbed it away from her. 

"This shit isn't going to help you feel better Eva." Draco said insipidly. Eva avoided his piercing stare, by turning her head down.

"And what the fuck would you know about this kind of thing. You don't know how this shit feels." Eva said harshly, she paused before continuing. "You don't know how much it fucking hurts to put so much time and devotion in a relationship, and then have it all blow up in your fucking face." Her voice had risen, and her face had reddened. Draco stared at her blankly, her words felt like a dagger in his heart. Draco wished he could have told Eva about his relationship with Hermione, but he was afraid. He was afraid if the words were spoken, the whole situation would finally be solidified.  If Draco told her, he could no longer imagine that the whole romance had been a figment of his overactive imagination. He was too terrified to make it tangible. Draco could feel his eyes begin to water.

"You don't know how I feel Eva." He said, struggling to keep his composure. Eva noticed this and started to sob harder, clutching on to Draco's pajamas. Her face buried into the nook of his neck.

"Draco." She managed to whimper. Draco squeezed Eva harder as she sobbed.  "I…I…" she stammered. Draco attempted to shush her, but she continued to stammer something incomprehensibly.  She looked up and kissed Draco.  He was shocked at first, but returned the kiss, as it became steamier. He began to claw at Eva's clothes ravenously in her brief moment of weakness. Deep inside himself, Draco knew he was doing wrong.  The voices within his head were screaming out for him to stop and to not go any further, their voices so loud to the point where it was earsplitting. But his fervor for intimacy with anyone drowned out the voices. 

**Hermione Granger**

***~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~**

**_"I kind of always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend_**

**_I kind of always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend_**

**_Your wildness scares me_**

**_So does your freedom_**

**_Said  'I can't stand the Restrictions'_**

**_I found myself trying to change you_**

**_But if you were meant to be my lover_**

**_Than I wouldn't have to_**

**_And I feel so mean_**

**_I feel in between_**

**_Because I'm about to give you away_**

**_For someone else to take_**

**_Am I making a mistake?"_**

'Ex-Girlfriend' No Doubt. 

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

****

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. She stood up from her train seat next to Sam and embraced her best friend Harry Potter. He had grown several inches taller over the long summer, and his hair had grown longer and more out of control. Hermione could not stop beaming. She was aboard the Hogwarts Express, with her two best friend's Ron and Harry, and her new close friend Sam Austin. Hermione suddenly remembered Sam, who as still seating quietly in his seat. After the incident in his apartment, Sam could not speak for several days, but now that his tongue was back to its normal size, he had returned to his normal jovial self. 

"Harry… Ron this is Sam Austin. He's from Sydney, Australia." Hermione exclaimed, still grinning from ear to ear. Sam stood up, smiled and took Ron's already outstretched hand.

"Hello mate!" Sam exclaimed grabbing Ron's hand and pulling him into a hug. Harry glanced at Hermione once before giving   Sam an odd look. Harry hesitantly stuck out his hand. Sam started at it a split second before taking it, opting not to give Harry a hug. Hermione, who had just witnessed this odd exchange shrugged it off and sat back down on the bench in the corner of the cabin.

"So what did you two do all summer?" Hermione asked reaching for her trunk.

"Oh… we played Quidditch basically." Ron replied. Harry remained silent, his eyes occasionally resting on Sam. Sam noticed this and scooted closer to Hermione on the bench. Hermione reached into her trunk, grabbed a package of chocolate frogs, and tossed them across the cabin to where Ron and Harry sat.

"Oh thanks Hermione!" Ron said excitedly, tearing opening the bag greedily.

"Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked curiously. Sam had reached over and grabbed her hand, and Hermione instinctively squeezed his hand. 

"Next cabin." Harry replied blandly, his face contorted into a scowl. Ron was still happily chewing on his chocolate frogs.

"Want one 'arry?" Ron asked, his mouth full of candy. Harry shook his head and continued to stare at Hermione and Sam. They sat in silence until Ron finished off the chocolate frogs.

"So, what year are you in Sam?"  Ron asked getting more comfortable. Harry had pulled out an issue of _Quidditch Weekly._ Sam, who was still holding Hermione's hand, leaned back into the cold bench as the train started to move. 

"Sixth year." Sam replied. Hermione changed position in her seat, but Sam's grip around her hand tightened.

"Sam's transferring here from his school is Australia." Hermione piped in, not bothering to tell Harry or Ron about Sam's father or his profession or the fact that he had attended a Muggle school. Ron nodded as they sat in silence. Harry was going to say something when the door of the cabin swung open, Crabbe, and Goyle walked in. Hermione felt a lump rise in her throat. Wherever there was Crabbe or Goyle, Draco Malfoy should not be too far behind. She felt her grip tighten around Sam's hand. Goyle turned and flashed Hermione a suspicious look before exiting the cabin. Hermione, realizing she had been holding her breath; exhaled and relaxed again. 

"What were you going to say Harry?" Hermione asked brightly. Harry's face remained expressionless.

"I was wondering what house Sam would get sorted into." Harry said dully, his head still in his magazine. 

"What house? Huh?" Sam asked confused. Hermione rolled her eyes; obviously, he had not been reading _Hogwarts: A History_. She opened her mouth to explain the arrangement of houses in Hogwarts when Ron cut her off

"Let me explain this to you before Hermione drills you on the history of Hogwarts." Ron paused. He leaned forward in his seat. Sam let go of Hermione's hand and did the same. "See, the student body of Hogwarts is separated into four groups, or Houses. You go to class, eat, and live with these groups. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and," Ron paused, the tone of his voice lowering. "Slytherin." Sam nodded.

"What house are you in?" Sam asked Ron curiously. Ron sat back in his seat, and casually propped his legs up on his trunk.

"The best house. Gryffindor."  Ron smirked. Hermione snorted, and Harry looked up at Ron a split second before returning to his magazine.

"Well, what decides what house you'll be in?" Sam asked, leaning back into his seat. Hermione, suddenly feeling tired since she had woken up at five in the morning, rested her head on Sam's shoulder.

"This ratty old hat Dumbledore has in his office. Every year it sings a clever little song about the four houses. You stand in line an alphabetical line, then they put it on your head, and based on your personality and your qualified, it sorts you into a house. It's called the Sorting Ceremony." Ron finished, proud that he had filled in an ignorant Sam. 

"My dad never told me about that." Sam said quizzically. Hermione had shut her eyes, and stopped listening to the conversation. 

"Your dad went to Hogwarts?" Harry asked. He had been so quiet; Hermione almost forgot his presence in the cabin.

"Yep." Sam smiled proudly. 

"What house was he in?" Ron asked. Sam seemed to furrow his brown in thought. Ron had reached inside his trunk to pull out a can of soda pop that him and Harry snagged at King's cross station. He opened it loudly and began to gulp it down.

"I think…" Sam paused again; he seemed to be running through the name of the houses. "I- I've seen his old banners and stuff from his Quidditch playing days, they were silver and green." Sam finally said. Ron nearly choked on the fizzy soft drink he had been gulping down, Hermione shot up as if she had been struck by lightening, and Harry's head jerked up abruptly from his magazine.

"Your father was in Slytherin." Hermione said incredulously. 

"Yeah… I'm pretty sure."  Sam said, confused at the reactions of the three other adolescents. 

"But.." Hermione began to stammer in disbelief. "Your dad's an auror."  Hermione finished. 

"Yeah… what's gotten into you lot all of a sudden? What's wrong with Slytherin?"  Sam asked, scratching his head in confusion. 

"What's wrong with _Slytherin_? How about everything!" Ron retorted, his voice dripping in sarcasam. 

"Wait, your father's an auror?" Harry asked inquisitively. 

"Yes." Sam replied slowly. "Why won't you lot answer my question? What's wrong with Slytherin?" Sam asked loudly in frustration. As if this sent out an invisible radar signal, the door of the train car swung open and in stepped Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and Draco Malfoy, his arm around a tall black haired girl. Hermione could feel her chest constrict as she struggled to breathe. Draco looked amazing.  He was dressed in his school robes. He had grown drastically over the summer. It appeared to Hermione that he was well over 6'5', and his body had grown more muscular. His light blonde hair was styled into a sensual bed head style; given him, a cool clean cut appearance. Hermione's eyes quickly shifted to the girl at his side. Even in her school robes, she looked gorgeous. She had long black hair cascading down her back. She had an olive skinned complexion, and she was laughing. Draco was smirking until he locked eyes with Hermione. 

The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife.  Hermione wished she were made out of radioactive material so she could melt away into her surroundings.  Draco's eyes were boring in hers, the beautiful girl still hanging from his arm. Draco finally tore his eyes away from her and sneered at Harry and Ron. 

"Potter. Weasley." Draco spat. Harry stood up, his face contorted into a scowl.

"I'm warning you Malfoy you fucking filthy git. Say one more fucking word to us, and I'll make you regret the day you were ever born." Harry said crudely.  Hermione stared at Draco fearful of what he might do. She saw the girl at Draco's side whisper something into his ear. Draco listened then continued to glare at Harry with a potent deadly stare. Draco appeared as if he was going to back down and exit when Blaise Zabini stepped forward in between Harry and Draco.

"Who the fuck do you think you are Potty?" Blaise spat.

"All of a sudden you think you're the shit. You think you're the man?" Blaise asked coldly. Harry stood strong, but did not speak.

"Eh Potter? Do you think your going to _hurt_ someone now?" Blaise asked again, jabbing his finger into Harry's chest.  Harry still did not speak.

"That's what I fucking thought. You stupid piece of shit." Blaise paused, as he took a step forward. "Stupid pieces of shit like YOU. Harry Potter, always trying to save the day, always trying to be the hero. Do you know where they end up Potter?" Blaise asked. Hermione's eyes were beginning to tear. Draco stood motionless, the girl at his arm was staring on in disbelief, and Pansy was smirking. Ron still sat behind Harry, cowering back in fear. Sam had suddenly stood up, a look of contempt upon his face.  Blaise looked around the cabin and smirked, he turned back to Harry and spoke.

"Six feet under with their piece of shit Muggle loving parents, and their traitor piece of shit godfathers." Blaise finished. In a split second, Harry went from a calm demeanor to pure rage. 

"I'll fucking kill you Zabini!" Harry roared; his normally calm green eyes were giant emerald pools of anger. Harry pushed Blaise furiously; Blaise stumbled to the ground but quickly stood up. He was going to resort to the barbaric Muggle way of fighting; instead of reaching for his wand, his arm reared back, but before he had the chance to attempt to strike Harry, Sam had stepped in the way, grabbing Blaise's arm's forcefully and pushing him away.  Harry attempted to storm forward when Sam pushed him back quite forcefully, sending Harry to the ground.

"Now that I've gotten your attention." Sam paused to glare at Blaise who was sprawled over the ground, then at Harry. "I suggest that you lot." He looked at Draco, the mystery girl, Pansy and Zabini. "Leave our cabin before anyone else loses their temper." Sam finished. Draco, who was now scowling, walked towards Zabini.

"Get up you stupid prat."  Draco barked at Blaise. Blaise quickly crawled to his feet.

"This isn't over Potter." Draco spat at Harry. Harry still lay on the ground, his face a crimson red. Hermione watched the four storm out of the cabin, fighting back her tears. Sam returned to her side and gave her a reassuring hug, when he released her; he continued to rub her back. Harry stood up and began to pace the room, trying to walk off his pent up frustration. Ron sat perfectly still, his jaw dropped. Finally, Ron spoke.

"_That _is what's wrong with Slytherin." Ron said, his voice barely above a hushed whisper.

The four teens sat in silence all the way, until they reached Hogwarts. When it was time to un board the train, Hermione suddenly felt afraid. She clutched unto Sam's hand, up until they were stepping off the train at Hogsmeade. Hagrid stood by the door, instructing the first years into a separate line. He saw Harry, Ron, Hermione and Sam, and gave a joyous grin. He walked up and smiled.

'Ello there Harry, Ron, Hermione." Hagrid smiled. He turned and looked at Sam, who was staring up at him in awe. 

"And who is this?" Hagrid asked, sensing the tension between the youths.

"Sam Austin. He's new here." Ron finally piped up. Hagrid gave them all a weary smile before speaking again.

"Well Sam, yer going to have ter come with me." Hagrid said. Hermione looked down sadly, she needed Sam to be near her to keep from falling apart. Hermione bit on her lower lip nervously. Sam whispered a small goodbye before kissing her on her cheek softly. He nodded towards Harry and Ron before making off with a small group of first years who were looking at him strangely. 

"I'll see yer three at dinner eh?" Hagrid asked, he patted Harry strongly on the back, and bid adieu to Ron and Hermione before making his way towards the boat. Hermione sighed before grabbing Crookshank's small cat kennel and making off towards the horseless carriages.  They all piled into the carriage and sat there in silence for a few minutes before Ron spoke up.

"Hermione, I don't mean to be rude or anything but," Ron paused, his face flushing a bright pink color, the shade contrasting with his bright red hair. "Is there something going on between you and Sam?" Ron asked. Hermione stared at Ron; she opened her mouth to speak. Harry who had been looking out at the dark castle looked over at her.

"Is Sam your boyfriend Hermione?" he asked in a gruff tone. Hermione looked down, surprised that Harry would use such a tone with her. 

"But, why would you guys think that?" Hermione asked naively, even though deep down inside of herself, Hermione could see why they were wondering about Sam and her's relationship. She was attached to Sam since they had first stepped onto the train.

"You were hanging all over him that's why. Look is he your boyfriend or not Hermione?" Harry snapped again. Hermione still looked down at her school robes, afraid to answer.

"No." she finally squeaked. Harry looked at her harshly before shifting back to stare out the window again. Hermione looked up at Ron, who mouthed a small apology before looking away from her sad stare. They were silent until they reached the castle. Hermione suddenly felt an immediate rejuvenation as she laid eyes on her favorite place. The school was immense. An ancient castle stood on a hillside in the middle of the British countryside. Beside it lay a gorgeous lake, and a dark looming forest that went on for miles, hiding the school from any Muggles.  Students began pouring into the Great Hall as their carriages reached the castle. Hermione inhaled deeply the fresh air of Hogwarts, dropping a sleeping Crookshanks on top of a giant pile of school trunks and owl cages. Harry and Ron gloomily did the same as they reached the Gryffindor table. Hermione finally spotted Ginny seated at the table next to a fellow 5th year Gryffindor. 

"Hermione!" she smiled, waving her over. Hermione walked towards Ginny and took the empty seat besides Ginny. Ron sat beside Hermione, but Harry glared at them before sitting several seats down next to Neville Longbottom. Hermione avoided his stare until Dumbledore finally rose up to speak. 

"Hello! And welcome back to the new term here at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore laughed joyously, the students cheered.

"Before we begin the sorting ceremony, I'd like to make a few announcements. We once again have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, however he has taught here before. Remus Lupin." Dumbledore looked back at a smiling Remus Lupin.

"Also, The Forbidden Forest, as always is off limits. Any student caught venturing into the forest will be receiving a weeks worth of detentions with our castle caretaker and points will be docked from their houses." Dumbledore smiled as a few groans came from the student body. 

"Let the sorting begin!" Dumbledore announced. Hermione's eyes drifted to the line of first years, frantically looking for Sam. He stood last in line, behind the dark-haired companion of Draco. _She can't be a first year._ Hermione thought to herself in disbelief. The sorting hat sang its annual song, this year it had a cute twist. The students applauded before Professor McGonagall took to the stage and began to call out the names of the first year, skipping over Sam's last name.

"Why haven't they sorted Sam?" Ron whispered when they reached Jones, Adam.

"He's a transfer student, their doing the first years first." Hermione snipped. "Hufflepuff." The hat barked. Hermione could feel her stomach lurching as each name was read. Finally, after ten new first years joined the Gryffindor table, Professor McGonagall paused as she shifted to another piece of parchment.

"Harrison, Eva." McGonagall said quickly. Hermione watched the girl walk to the stage. Hermione's eyes jumped over to the Slytherin table. Draco sat next to Pansy, his face expressionless, and the seat next to him empty. Hermione suddenly felt a flutter of envy. She realized what house Draco wanted this Harrison girl to be sorted into. The sorting hat paused before calling out. "Gryffindor."  Hermione's jaw dropped in awe as the girl flashed Draco a sad look before making her way to the Gryffindor table. Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas pushed a second year forcefully out of her seat across the table from Hermione. 

"You can uh- sit here." Seamus said in his thick Irish accent. The girl smiled and introduced herself to Seamus and Dean. Hermione looked over to find Ron smiling goofily at her. Hermione could feel herself start to scowl as the girl looked up at her for a split second before looking over her shoulder at Draco. He was staring at her with a vacant expression on his face. 

"Austin, Sam."  Professor McGonagall finally said. Sam hesitantly walked to the stool. Filch, Professor McGonagall frowned at him before placing the sorting hat on his head although Sam had removed his lip ring and eyebrow ring. (Hermione had forced him too.) His ears were still full of all his elaborate earrings and studs. Sam locked eyes with Hermione a split second before the Sorting Hat was placed on his head. The hat appeared to be talking to Sam in a hushed tone. Sam sat under the hat vacantly, still staring at Hermione.  Finally the hat spoke.

"Slytherin." Hermione nearly fell out of her chair; she turned to look at Ron whose fork had dropped, and Harry who started at her with a look of loathing on his face. "What did you expect?" Harry mouthed before sitting back in his chair and picking up his conversation with Neville.

Hermione felt like screaming at the top of her lungs. She felt like jumping up and demanded the sorting hat change it's mind. But it was done. Sam hesitantly walked over to the cheering Slytherin table. He sluggishly took a seat next to Millicent Bullstroad. Hermione had never seen him looking so out of place, which was not quite that difficult for someone like Sam. She then stared at Draco, who for a split second, looked like he was smiling at her.****

****

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

****

So yeah! That was Part Three. I nailed that out just today. I'm trying to write as much as possible before I start my Semester paper for my English class at school. **Sighs**. I'm pretty sure that will be taking up my time. I'll try to write tomorrow.

ALSO, the song Sam was singing in the LAST part, I forgot to mention, is "The Sun" by Maroon5. (Have you guys noticed I'm obsessed with Maroon5 and Jason Mraz yet?" But yeah it's good stuff!

I'd like to thank all my reviewers! Your words are really good motivators. I have never written this much in a LONG time! Thanks!

Also, please don't hate me for putting Sam in Slytherin, and Eva in  Gryffindor, surely you saw it coming? OR at least I THINK you saw it coming…

~Alisha~

****


	5. Part Four

**Draco Malfoy **

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**_Well I began to wrap myself around your fingertips_**

**_I ran myself in circles around you_**

**_Everytime I'm by your side _**

**_I swear that I would never tell a lie_**

**_But I always do_**

****

**_Oh, swallow all my words and choke on the truth_**

**_And sit around and stare at your mouth_**

**_And wait for you to _**

**_Say what I won't_**

**_Say what I don't say cuz i'm afraid that you won't_**

**_Say what you won't _**

**_Say what you don't say_**

'Say What I Won't' Jason Mraz 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Draco continued to stare at his plate at dinner, avoiding the constant stares coming from the Gryffindor table. Draco found himself staring up at the strange blonde haired Australian who Draco had seen with Hermione on the train. Draco at first did not know what to think about the kid. When he first laid eyes on Hermione in that train car, he was speechless. He did not even know what to think, how to act or what to say. Then when he saw her sitting next to Sam Austin, he was frozen. __

_"She's over you Draco." _A nasty voice called from deep inside of his soul. Draco contemplated for a split second to keep on walking, but when he rotated his head and laid eyes on Potter, his blood began to boil. Draco felt the anger and contempt he held for him ever since the beginning of first year, but more from the previous term. Their last confrontation, three months prior left Draco more fuming then ever. Draco hated everything Potter stood for, and for what Potter did. The end of Fifth year was so difficult for Draco he often tried not to think about it. Just merely the thought of it was enough to send him into a panic attack. His father, a well-known Death-Eater, broke into the Ministry of Magic with his fellow Death Eaters and their leader, Voldemort. A confrontation, the details Draco was not exactly sure of, but he did know that Hermione was involved, in sued there in the Department of Mysteries.  Dumbledore, who was in hiding at the time, showed up and a battle between him and Voldemort occurred. Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, was killed in the bout. When Voldemort disappeared, Draco's father was sent to Azkaban. However, Lucius used his still strong connections to get himself and his fellow Death Eaters out of the wizarding prison. 

However, the Wizengamot had scheduled a trial date for Lucius Malfoy and his fellow Death Eaters. Draco had been pushing back the concept of his father ever going to prison for years now. Draco knew of his father's wrong doings, and of his meddling in the Dark Arts, but he had grown used to it, he became desensitized to the awful things that happened in the Manor on a daily basis.  Therefore, all summer Draco sat around and moped for Hermione, trying to drown out the reality that his father would be going to prison for good in the near future. All summer, Draco let the trial date grow closer. His mother, sensing that she would no long be spending anymore time with her husband in the near future, kept herself busy with scheduling as much charity events as possible. She was trying to keep the name of a Malfoy good in the eyes of the Ministry, who were at the time gathering a very strong case against Lucius Malfoy. 

_The trial is tomorrow. _Draco's inner voices screamed. He had been trying to ignore them all summer, but they were now were screaming more loudly than ever. Draco could feel his head start to pound, his eyes still on his thick piece of turkey. He looked to his right and saw Pansy talking rather shrilly, food pouring out of her mouth. Draco could feel his insides lurching, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. Draco stumbled to his feet, everyone sitting at the Slytherin table looked up at him.

'Hey Draco! Where are you going mate?" Crabbe asked loudly. Draco could feel everything start to spin around him as the voices became louder and louder. He could no longer hear the real world, just the voices in his head.

"Stop!" Draco screamed. Everyone in the Great Hall suddenly fell silent, and their eyes rested on them. Draco could hear a few hushed murmurs as he stumbled out of the great hall.  Draco did not see however, Dumbledore whispering to Professor McGonagall before standing up abruptly and following Draco out of the great hall.

Draco stumbled, heavy footed down several corridors. He had to get away.   His stomach was violently churning what little he had to eat that day. His head was pounding, and his vision was blurred.

"_You're never going to amount to anything Draco Malfoy!"_ one voice shrieked. Draco let out a scream clutching his temples as he fell onto the cold stone floor.

"_You are becoming him! You are turning into him Draco."_ Another voice screeched.  Draco could feel a prickly stabbing pain in his head. He could feel his breathing become more labored as he rolled up into a small ball on the floor.  Draco's world was shattering. All the bottled up emotions begin hitting him all at once. His obsession and heartache from his brief relationship with Hermione, his absolute rage against Harry Potter, his immense fear of his father. The pure self-contempt he had for himself, even his confusion about Eva. His desire to be loved had driven him into a heartless machine. Draco Malfoy was an empty shell. He walked, talked, and behaved like a normal person. His mental disorder had gone so far untreated; it ate away at his brain until there almost was not anything left. Draco felt everything around begin to rotate so fast, until it all just went blank. 

Draco faded in and out of consciousness for what seemed like days, but was only several hours. Draco woke up in stiff pajamas that did not belong to him, in a random bed in the Infirmary. Draco slowly sat up, and looked around. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. He looked around before he realized he was not alone.

"Hello Draco." The voice bellowed. Draco quickly recognized the person as Album Dumbledore. He was seated comfortable in an armchair besides Draco's bed, a small grin on his face. 

"What am I doing in here?" Draco asked confused, he could only remember himself venturing into another anxiety attack.

"You just had a little fainting spell Draco." Dumbledore replied, an odd look in his eyes. He leaned forward, his wise eyes boring in Draco's weak ones.  

"Do you have anything to ask me Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked. Draco could feel a lump rising in his throat, his eyes shifted to the window, where the bright morning sun was shining. Draco shook his head. Dumbledore stood up slowly and patted the bed.

"Draco, I know you may not like me exactly." Dumbledore paused. Draco looked down at the sheets of his bed. "Whatever the outcome of your father's trial today, I'm still on your side." Dumbledore smiled while Draco remained expressionless. While deep in his heart he believed Dumbledore, years of growing up under his father's brutal ways, prevented him from showing any of his genuine emotions. Dumbledore quickly walked out of the room, his bright blue robes fluttering up behind him.

Madam Pomfrey came teetering into the room, a small piece of paper in her hand, and a plate from the Great Hall. She smiled at him before she spoke.

"Hello Draco!" she said through her large grin.  He had never experienced Madam Pomfrey being so kind to him.  She glided over to him and set down the plate and the piece of paper on the table beside his bed. Draco sighed to himself when he realized it was his timetable.

"Am I going to be out of here before classes start today?" Draco asked inquisitively. Madam Pomfrey nodded before laying a tray in front of him and setting the plate on it.

"You're going to have to eat first Draco!" Madam Pomfrey said quickly. Draco stared at the plain meal of porridge, bacon, and eggs.  Draco stared at  the food before slowly finishing off his small meal; he had not eaten since the previous day. After Draco finished off his meal, Madam Pomfrey allowed him to dress and leave for his first class. Madam Pomfrey had begun digging into her medicine cabinet and withdrew a large flask. She walked over and placed it in Draco's hand. Draco looked down at it and read the label: _Draught of Peace. _

"Professor Snape brewed it himself, I advise you take this twice a day." Madam Pomfrey directed. Draco opened the flask and took a small sip, wincing as the bitter liquid went down his throat. Draco suddenly felt calmer than he had two seconds prior. Draco could feel a smile come unto his face. Madam Pomfrey, seeing to it that he had eaten his meal and taking the Draught of Peace, finally dismissed Draco to attend his classes. 

"Take it easy Mr. Malfoy!" Madam Pomfrey called after him as Draco stepped out of the infirmary. Draco felt unusually light, free of his own mind nagging at him and bring him down, his mind not even crossing his father's trial. Even the voices were gone. Draco hurried to his N.E.W.T level History of Magic class with the ethereal Professor Binns.  Draco could see the surprised faces of his fellow Slytherins as he swiftly sat down beside Blaise a split second before the bell ring.

"What happened to you yesterday Draco?" Blaise asked. 

"I just got a little dizzy. That's all." Draco said lightly. Professor Binns began talking about the difficulty of his N.E.W.T level History of Magic class.  On a normal day, Draco would be lulled into a drowsy stupor, but he was wide-awake, his quill moving rapidly across his piece of parchment as he took notes. After his History of Magic Class, Draco stood up and made his way with Blaise to the dungeons, where they would have Double Potions.

"Hey Draco." Blaise said, putting his hand in front of Draco's chest causing him to stop in his tracks.

"What?" Draco asked curiously, removing Blaise's hand and continuing to walk to the Dungeons, his pace quite brisk.

"Are you going to act like its not even happening?" Blaise called from behind Draco as he struggled to keep up. Draco suddenly felt the urge to become agitated, but the Draught of Peace potion still was circulating in his system, as he magically calmed down before he even felt a hint of irritation.

"Blaise." Draco paused. "Maybe we shouldn't fret about it.  Let's just let it sink in for a while, and we'll find out what happened tonight. My mum promised to owl me at 6 P.M. on the dot." Draco said softly. "Now relax." Draco's voice suddenly lowered, into a much colder tone that frightened Blaise. Blaise opted not to say anything until they reached Snape's classroom. 

Draco had almost forgotten the fact that Potter, Hermione, Eva, and Sam were all in his double potions class until he stepped inside the doorway and say them seated in there. Snape was nowhere to seen. Draco avoided Hermione's constant glare. She was seated next to Sam. Draco feeling a twinge of envy scowled at him, and sat down beside Eva. Eva scooted closer to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" she asked, her voice tiny. Draco was not sure what she meant by this, since everything had been going wrong for him that day. Could it be his father's trial? Or was it his outburst at Dinner?  Or was it the fact that she had been sorted into Gryffindor? Draco avoided her softy gaze, before nodding. Eva sighed loudly.

"Draco… you know that we have a lot to talk about don't you?" Eva whispered. Draco could still feel Hermione's staring at him and Eva. Draco looked at Eva; they still had not discussed what had happened the Saturday night before.

"I wasn't thinking. It didn't mean anything…really." Draco said, his voice trailing off. He looked back quickly to stare at Hermione. Eva noticed this and did not say anything else.  Draco, noticed the hurt in her eyes and opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when he saw Snape entering the room. The tall black haired teacher glared at the class, his face contorted in its normal scowl. 

"Welcome to my N.E.W.T level Potions course. This class is very difficult, and I expect nothing less than outstanding from you as students." Snape said coldly, Draco noticed Snape flash Harry a look of contempt before returning to his short speech. He continued talking about the importance of N.E.W.T's to a witch or wizard's future. After his fifteen-minute speech, he placed quite difficult instructions for a complex potion called the Cowerdius Cantiem Potion. 

"This potion, gives the drinker short term courage. It is very likely to come up on a N.E.W.T exam. Before we begin, I would like to organize you into permanent partners." Snape snapped, Draco felt a lump rise in his throat; this was his only class with Eva, and Eva was one person that helped him manage keeping his sanity.  Draco could feel Hermione's eyes returning to him. Draco sat frozen, afraid to turn around again and look at her. Eva was staring off into the distance, a peculiar look on her face.  Snape turned around to grab a long piece of parchment off his desk. He walked over to the first table and announced the first pair.

"Blaise Zabini and Hermione Granger. Please grab your books and cauldrons and sit here." Snape instructed. Blaise and Hermione both stood up hesitantly before following Snape's instructions. Draco looked back at Harry, and was surprised to find himself smirking. Harry glared at Draco, his eyes snapping down quickly to the plain wooden countertop of the potions table.  Snape strolled over to the table behind Hermione and Blaise, a sullen gloomy look etched across both of their faces. 

"Seamus Finnigan and Pansy Parkinson." Snape announced, placing his hand on the table where they would be sitting, before continuing. He began to work his way around the room, he made his way to the back, switching to the next row, and then working his way to the front again. Draco felt a small glimmer of hope, but then a sharp flash of doom when he realized who had not been placed in a pair yet. Four of them stood in the corner of the room holding their cauldrons and books. Draco, Eva, Potter, and the new Slytherin, Sam Austin. Snape stepped forward and placed his hand on the table beside Hermione and Blaise, Hermione's normally kind face was pink from complete agony.  Draco locked eyes with her, but Hermione suddenly looked away as if she was refusing to look at him any longer. Draco felt himself step away from Eva. 

For some odd reason he felt Snape would place him with Potter just for kicks. Draco also had noticed that all the pairs were not in the same house. And the only person left not in his house besides Eva was Potter. Snape looked at his parchment and finally spoke. "Eva Harrison. Quickly. Quickly." Snape commanded. Eva skittered off to her seat and sat down.  Snape looked at his parchment and scowled. "Harry Potter."

Draco's head shot up in surprise, and mild disgust. _That scumbag with Eva._ Draco thought quickly to himself. "Hurry up Potter, we don't have all day." Snape snapped; for Harry Potter was still glued to his spot. "Potter." Snape snapped again, waking Harry from his short-term daze. He sat next to Eva and mumbled a small greeting.  Finally, it dawned on Draco who he was placed with, Sam Austin.  Draco looked up to find Snape staring at him, pointing to the table besides Eva and Harry. Draco shot Harry a condescending look before sitting down. Sam followed and sat down next to Sam.

"Now that that's done." Snape said harshly, his face contorted into a smirk of satisfaction as he looked upon his now miserable N.E.W.T level Potions students. "Be careful with this potion for if it's done incorrectly, it can emit a poisonous gas that can severally harm you and others in your immediate vicinity. You may begin." Snape instructed, turning around dramatically. He sat down at his desk and watched his class. 

Draco stared at Sam Austin for a split second. Much to his surprise, Sam smiled and stuck out a hand. 

"'Ello. I'm Sam." He smiled. Draco stared at him quizzically before hesitantly taking his hand. _Had he forgotten what happened on the train? _Draco thought to himself. 

"Draco." Draco replied, his voice abnormally bland. Draco did not know how to respond to anyone being kind to him. Especially after shooting them dirty looks every twenty seconds.

"Well! We ought to get started eh?" Sam asked. He took out his cauldron and begins to follow instructions. The instructions first instructed for the pair to use large cauldron for the final mixture while each partner worked separately on the smaller, yet still complex components of the potion. Draco was surprised to find himself enjoying the double period with Sam as a partner. Sam would occasionally crack jokes, and the soon began an interesting conversation about Quidditch. Draco advised him to try out for the open position of Keeper on the Slytherin Quidditch team. For a moment, Draco had temporarily forgotten about his woes. When the bell rang they quickly cleaned up and turned in their finish project, which turned out perfect. Draco happily made his way to lunch in an unusually good mood. His jovial mood lasted all the way through N.E.W.T level Transfigurations with McGonagall, the only N.E.W.T level course Crabbe and Goyle and gotten into. He did not dare to insult Potter and Weasley, who were in his Transfigurations class, and he finally spared Hermione the agony of his intense stares. Draco's good mood finally faded at dinner. He looked at his small watch; it was 6' o clock.  The trial must have ended. Blaise looked at his own watch and gave Draco a weary look. Draco felt his heart skip a beat when a lone owl flew into the Great Hall and landed gracefully on the Slytherin table. 

Draco took the note and thanked his mother's owl, before it turned around and flew out an open window, off to possibly the Hogwarts owlery.  Draco rolled open the small scrap of parchment with numb fingers. 

"I can't do it." Draco muttered.  He handed the piece of parchment to Blaise. Blaise looked at it, shook his head, and handed it across the table to Pansy.

"Read it Pansy." Draco commanded her softly. Pansy read the letter quickly and looked up at Draco sorrowfully. She shook her head and handed Draco the letter. Draco felt his heart jump in horror. His hands were now sweating; he opened the piece of parchment.

_Draco,_

_Albus Dumbledore and the rest of the Wizengamot have found your father and the others guilty of all crimes charged. He was convicted to life in     Azkaban.  Do not worry son, your father and the others have spoken of this happening. Don't fret, and please behave as normally as possible._

_We may send for you soon._

_Love_

_Mum_

Draco looked up from the letter, tears in his eyes. He shook his head and ripped the piece of parchment in half. His thoughts returned to when Dumbledore stated he was on his side. Draco's bottom lip quivered in fury, "He's not on my fucking side." Draco muttered aloud. Blaise and Pansy exchanged weary looks before dejectedly returning to their dinners. Draco looked at them sorrowfully before doing the same. 

**Hermione Granger**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**_"You know you're stunning_**

**_Well you're absolutely stunning _**

**_And i'm running always running_**

**_And now I'm crying_**

**_You know only cause i'm caring _**

**_And if you were more daring maybe you'd stop staring _**

**_And come over and talk to me _**

**_And tell me bout how you've been waiting so patiently _**

**_And now you try but I  just turned away_**

**_And I'll say, "Yeah well you know, I'm shy that way"_**

**_'Shy That Way' Tristan Prettyman & Jason Mraz_**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Hermione forcefully stabbed her piece of roast beef violently before taking a large swig of her pumpkin juice. She had been having a very bad day. Not only did Harry _and _Draco ignore or avoided her all day, Sam kept babbling on during Arithmeticy about how much he enjoyed being in Slytherin, and how Hogwarts is better than all his previous schools combined.  Then to top it off, Hermione only had one class with Ron; this was a first for both of them. Harry was in all of Hermione's classes save for one.

"Well… everyone has their bad days." Ron said woefully. He had done awful on his O.W.Ls; Ron had barely managed enough to scrape by.  Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas were his companions in most of his classes.  Hermione stabbed her roast beef again. She remained silent throughout dinner. She looked down the Gryffindor table to find Harry sitting with the Beauxbatons girl, Eva Harrison. 

"What is _that?_" Hermione snapped sourly. Ron looked around in mildly confusion.

"Wha?"  Ron asked in utter confusion. His mouth full to the brim with mashed potatoes.  Hermione flashed a searing hot look of hate at Eva and Harry. They were laughing, and Draco had a wide grin on his face. Hermione felt her blood boil as she watched Harry pat her back, and Eva batting her eyes at him.

"He's talking to _her_, but he's been giving me shit ever since he stepped onto the bloody train Sunday!" Hermione spat irately. Ron stared at her fascination.

"What's gotten into _you _Hermione?" Ron said in awe. Hermione rolled her eyes; she was not even sure what exactly had put her on edge.  Seeing Draco again, with another girl, then seeing this girl hitting on her best friend made for a lethal mixture on Hermione's nerves.  Hermione groaned, she suddenly felt alone, like everyone was against. The glanced at Ron, then at Harry and Eva one final time before she took a large bite of her mangled piece of roast beef. Hermione managed to make it through dinner without exploding into a fit of curses and swears, much to her own surprise. She even managed to ignore Ron when he whispered to Dean, "Must be her time of the month."  

When dinner was over, Harry still managed to ignore Hermione. She walked behind Harry and Eva as they talked excitedly about Eva's many adventures traveling. Hermione scowled the whole way sauntering behind the pair. Hermione was so angry; she failed to notice a rather somber group of Slytherins standing beside the main staircase; Draco Malfoy standing forlornly in the middle as they all patted his back reassuringly. Sam, spotting Hermione, quickly left the group and ran after Hermione, touching her lightly on the shoulder. Hermione spun around, a look of pure rage on her normally kind face.

"WHAT!" Hermione shouted. The corridor suddenly fell silent as everyone's eyes drifted to a pink-faced Hermione. Sam started at her confused before he spoke.

"What's wrong with you tonight Hermione?" Sam asked. Hermione glared at him, she still felt her fists tightened. _Why am I so angry? _She thought quickly to herself. Sam continued to stare at her when Hermione failed to respond.

"Um… well, I'll see you tomorrow I guess." Sam's voice trailed off. He wrapped his arms around Hermione's tense body. Normally his touch would have calmed her down, but it only set her off more. She was more then irked, she was irate, she was belligerent, Hermione Granger was furious. Sam sensing Hermione was on edge, decided not to kiss Hermione goodnight. Hermione stared at him as he made off with a pack of fourth year Slytherin girls. One of them shot Hermione a nasty look before turning around and following him off to the dungeons. The group of somber Slytherins had already disappeared off into the Dungeons.

The snot nose Slytherin fueled Hermione's inferno even more as she stomped up several flights of stairs until she reached the Fat Lady.  

"Fiddlesticks!" Hermione snapped. Hermione's fury, fueled mostly by stress, disappointment and plain old jealously, almost made her stumble into the portrait hole. She saved herself from falling on her face as she entered the Gryffindor common room. Hermione's eyes rested on Harry, who was sitting by Eva on the couch in front of the fire. 

"Harry Potter!" Hermione yelled. The environment in the common room abruptly changed.  Everyone fell silent as all eyes fell on Hermione, for the second time that night. Harry switched positions on the couch to turn and look at her. When he realized it was Hermione who had said his name so roughly, he turned back around, acting like he had not heard her. Hermione felt her upper lip quiver in sheer rage. She plodded over to the couch and grabbed Harry forcefully by the arm of his long black robe. Harry's face flushed in embarrassment, but he remained silent until they reached the boy's dormitory. Hermione muttered a spell to lock the door behind them.

"Harry!" Hermione spat loudly. Harry looked at her, and shook his head in shame.

"Hermione, you're only making a fool of yourself." Harry said; his voice was strained. Harry walked to the door and tried to open it, but Hermione had sealed it shut with her spell.

"Hermione, come on. Let me out." Harry said jerking the doorknob violently.

"No." Hermione snapped. 

"Hermione! Come on! This is fucking childish. Stop it." Harry said, his tone becoming harsher. Hermione stormed over to Harry. Harry towered over in her height wise, but Hermione stood strong. 

"Your not leaving this room until you tell me what has gotten into you." Hermione replied, her brown eyes glaring stonily into his emerald ones.  Much to her surprise, Harry laughed at her. Hermione suddenly felt a small pang of hurt. _What happened to the boy I have befriended five years go? _Hermione thought to herself.

"What's gotten into me?" Harry scoffed. "What's gotten into _ME_?" he repeated. His voice cracking, tears forming in his eyes.

"Hermione. How stupid do you think I am?"  Harry asked her. Hermione suddenly felt small. _What was he talking about? _Harry continued to laugh in skepticism. 

"Hermione I witnessed the only person who I could see helping me in the near future die." Harry said dejectedly, he began to pace the room, avoiding Hermione's confused gaze.

"How stupid do you _think_ I am Hermione?"  Harry asked again. Hermione felt her fury fade, as sadness grabbed a hold of her. She finally realized the selfishness of all her actions. She had not asked once all summer in any of her letters or conversations with Harry, how he was doing. How he was holding up, how he felt. She had been wallowing in her own confusion and self pity about her relationship with Draco, she forgot the person she was closet too was hurting too. 

"I.." Hermione's voice trailed off. Harry stepped closer to her, pointing an accusatory finger in her chest.

"How stupid do you think I am?" he asked yet again.  Hermione could see tears streaming down his rosy cheeks. 

"I'm sorry." Hermione said finally. This was the most sincere apology she had made in months.

"Sorry isn't good enough Hermione. I thought we could trust each other. I trusted you Hermione." Harry replied quickly. He sat down on his bed quietly, his head low.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, suddenly confused.  She sat beside him. Harry scooted away from her, his head still held low. Hermione sniffled.

"You know what I'm talking about Hermione." Harry paused to get up. He walked slowly to the window. "Draco Malfoy." Harry said, the tone of his voice was terrifying Hermione. Hermione inhaled sharply, her hands clenched a fistful of her robes. Hermione tried to think of something to say, but Harry beat her to the punch.

"How do I know? Is that what you were going to ask me Hermione?" Harry asked, the strange color of the ghastly gray moon was reflected unto Harry's face. Harry remained frozen to his spot, his hands shoved in his pockets, his eyes not even daring to look at Hermione. Hermione attempted to open her mouth again, but nothing came out.

"I noticed how often you were leaving your dorms in the middle of the night. I followed you." Harry said slowly. Hermione remained speechless. "Almost every night, eh Hermione?" Harry said cruelly. He turned to glare at her.  Hermione could feel her entire body tremble, this was not the same Harry she thought she knew.

"Harry… You know that has _nothing _to do with you." Hermione finally managed to say.  

"Hermione, I've known for months now. At first I decided to give you the benefit of the doubt, maybe you really did like him. But he treated you like shit Hermione. Yet you still left the dormitories…" Harry paused. "You left every fucking night." Harry said frigidly.  Hermione, finally driven over the edge spoke.

"Harry, I understand why you might be upset with me. But you have no right to talk to me like that." Hermione stood up to leave, but felt compelled to say one last thing to Harry. 

"You don't know him like I know him Harry. He's a good person, you're just not giving him a chance." Hermione said softly. Harry turned around and stormed towards her, he stopped and jabbed his index finger forcefully into her chest.

"Know him?   He's a bloody slimy little git!  At night, in the darkness, in dark classrooms and empty bathrooms, you let him shag you, but in the daytime, you let him belittle you and insult you? How the fuck does that make him a good person?" Harry spat, his face barely inches from her face. Hermione felt like Harry had just slapped her across the face. She turned to leave when Harry grabbed her arm.

"Get off me!" she screamed, breaking into sobs. She attempted to push Harry off her, but he overpowered her. Hermione tried to fall to the floor but Harry grabbed her forcefully preventing her from falling to the ground.  

"I _know_ you Hermione." Harry's voice cracked. "And this shit is _NOT_ you!" He released Hermione and walked away. Hermione fell to the floor, still sobbing hysterically. He walked over to the fireplace, where a fire was burning ablaze. Harry's back shaking as if he was crying. Hermione put her face in her hands trying to regain her composure.  She stood up slowly, rubbing her pink face into her robes. Harry was still standing hunched over eerily over the fireplace. 

"Well Harry, I dumped Draco before the end of the last term. Does that make you happy? Are you satisfied now?" Hermione cried. Harry did not move. Hermione fumbled clumsily through her robes, searching for her wand. She found it and whispered the reversing spell to unseal the door. She stepped out of the Boy's dormitory, slamming the door behind her. 

She noticed Lavender and Parvati sitting on the fifth step of the staircase leading up to the boy's dormitories. They both flashed Hermione a sympathetic look as she walked down the steps. Hermione was too stunned to get angry about Lavender and Parvati's eavesdropping. She had never been in such an intense fight with anyone before, yet alone her best friend, Harry Potter.  "What's wrong Hermione?" Ron asked sensitively placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder lovingly. Hermione shook her head, fighting the tears and continued to walk through the Common Room and up the stairs to the girl's dormitories, everyone staring at her only made the walk more terrorizing. She finally reached her bed. She fell into the warm sheets and wept.

Hermione awoke to a sluggish start the next morning. Lavender and Parvati were already awake, and fighting over the mirror. Eva was still rousing herself from bed. Hermione stared at her a split second before looking away. Hermione moaned sorrowfully when she remembered the events of the night before. Crookshanks, sensing her melancholy , curled up into her lap lovingly. Hermione rubbed the fluffy ginger cat before hesitantly climbing out of bed.  

"Morning Hermione." Lavender smiled sensitively. Hermione started blankly at her, continuing her way to the lavatories. Hermione numbly went through her morning routine. Midway through each of her daily activities she could feel the dark-haired Eva staring at her intently. _Great. Did she eavesdrop too?_ Hermione thought to herself. 

When dressed in her school robes, Hermione grabbed her books for the day. She groaned when she realized, that she had Double Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin, Double Charms with Professor Flitwick, and History of Magic with Professor Binns; Harry was in all these classes. Hermione slumped depressively to Breakfast in the Great Hall. She sat beside Ginny, who didn't dare ask her about why her and Harry had chosen to sit ten seats apart. Hermione caught Sam's eye for a split second, he waved at her happily before returning into an animated conversation with Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione shook her head in disbelief. "Can my life go anymore wrong?" Hermione whispered to herself. No one appeared to hear her. She stared at all the happy faces in the Great Hall, and never felt more depressed. Hermione could not take it anymore. She stood up and stared at Draco, he was sitting somberly next to Blaise and Pansy, his eyes not leaving his plate. Hermione felt her eyes blur with tears of longing for him again. 

She pushed her way out of the Great Hall, so quickly, she did not see Harry get up and leave after her. She slowly made her down a few corridors before she stopped and plopped unto the ground.  She started to cry softly. 

"'Mione?" a voice said slowly. Hermione looked up, it was Harry. Hermione sniffed, not bothering to object to his presence. He was carrying her morning Daily Prophet. He handed it to her, Hermione took it hesitantly, not bothering to open it up and read it.

"Look, what I said last night. I'm sorry if it came off as a little cruel." Harry said softly.

" A little?" Hermione scoffed. Harry looked down at the cold stone floor of the castle.

"I guess I deserved that." Harry said quietly. He got up and turned on his heel to leave. Hermione stood up abruptly, her Daily Prophet falling to the ground.

"Wait Harry." She muttered through a wall of tears. She walked over to him and hugged him. Harry wrapped his arms around her and patted her back. Hermione sniffled, and let go of him. Harry hesitantly released her.

"That's one for the record books." Hermione said lightly, her eyes pink from crying. Harry smiled at her. 

"Two days eh?" Harry grinned.

"Come on. They bell is going to ring soon. Don't want to be late for Lupin's class do we?"  Hermione asked. It felt good to have Harry on her side again. Harry turned around, picked up Hermione's Daily Prophet, and handed it to her. Hermione, anxious to see what Professor Lupin's Defense Against the Dark Arts class would be like, still did not open the newspaper. Hermione and Harry hurried to the Great Hall to retrieve their books for their N.E.W.T level Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

Hermione's day, compared to the previous one, went much smoother. She had a good laugh with Sam and Harry as Lupin went through a list that Seamus Finnigan had written to a 6th year Hufflepuff comparing Lupin with DADA teacher from last year, Delores Umbridge.  The double period passed quickly as Hermione went to lunch. She ate lunch with Ron, and Harry, making sure to stop and talk to Sam before heading to their Charms class. And Hermione, as usually managed to stay awake during Professor Binns' one and a half hour long lecture about the Golden age of wizards in the 10th century.  Hermione however did notice that Eva showed up significantly late to Charms, a pain expression etched over her face. Harry noticed this also, but when he asked her about her late arrival, she made a particular snippy comment before retreating to the back of the room to sit alone.  However, strange it was, Hermione simply shrugged off the incident.

Hermione was having a jovial time at dinner laughing with Ron when she noticed a small flock of small barn owls flying towards the building. 

"That's strange, it looks like the owls delivering the Daily Prophet." Hermione thought aloud. The owls swooped inside of the building dropping off identical rolls of parchment on the tables of all four houses. The barn owl dropped one in front of her plate, that Hermione had conveniently caught before it almost plopped into her chicken soup. 

"What?" Ron muttered in confusing, his mouth full of string beans.  Hermione opened the Daily Prophet to a full spread moving picture of a Malfoy family portrait. Lucius Malfoy was scowling, occasionally changing positions time to time. Narcissa Malfoy stood beside Lucius, her hand on a much younger Draco Malfoy. The young Draco in the picture was smiling. Hermione's eyes widened in shock as she read the headline:

**BREAKING NEWS-**

**MALFOYS AND SIX OTHERS FOUND DEAD AFTER MASS SUICIDE**

The Ministry of Magic has been in an uproar since the trial of seven alleged Death Eaters, including Lucius Malfoy were tried and convicted for their crimes of serving He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in a private hearing in front of the Wizengamot. The seven Death Eaters were sentenced to life in Azkaban and were generously given a day before they were to report to the Ministry of Magic and to be taken to Azkaban.

             However, instead of a peaceful surrender, the Death Eaters all returned to L. Malfoy's posh Manor in the British country and performed a mass suicide.  

             "It's a sad thing really." Said Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic.  Aside from the convicted Death Eaters, Narcissa Malfoy 34, wife of Lucius Malfoy, the apparent ring leader, was found dead too. 

             The Malfoys leave behind a sixteen-year-old son, the other Death Eaters appeared to have no living relatives. Album Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, the school where the now orphaned Malfoy is now attending, opted not to be quoted about the condition of the boy. . He did say however that the boy was being held safely in the confines of the enchanted castle. However, officials in the Department of Magical Children's welfare said they were unsure of what was to become of the young man's future.

Hermione read, and re-read the small one page pamphlet. Harry had grabbed the paper from Hermione and read it quickly, his jaw dropping in surprise. Simultaneous reactions erupted from the four tables in the Great Hall. Hermione could feel her eyes tear up, she glanced up at the teachers' table to find Dumbledore's seat empty. She stood up and looked over at the Slytherin table, they all sat with sorrowful looks on their faces.  Draco Malfoy nowhere to be seen. Hermione pushed in her seat as she ran for the door of the Great Hall.  Her heart was pounding heavily in her ears, she ignored the calls after her; she had to find Draco.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yes, I just killed off Malfoy's parents. Do not hate me. L. 

On the bright side! (If there is a bright side) This is my longest chapter yet. I started writing at around three o clock, and I have not stopped until just now. (It's 10:30!) Sorry if it's has a few errors in it. Thirteen pages of writing is a lot of proofreading.  Thanks for all of my kinds reviews!  You were all a great inspiration to me. 

Did any of you guys get the feeling that Harry already knew about Hermione and Draco? If so, I apologize. My plots tend to be predictable.  I try to work against it, but I just get so uncreative at times! 

Yeah, I was reading one of the reviews, and I was looking for some of my misspellings, I only found a couple though. And a few left out words. I'm STILL trying to edit this. LOL!


	6. Part Five

Draco Malfoy 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_"I know you got a little life in you yet___

**_I know you got a lot of strength yet_**

**_I should be crying but I just can't let it show_**

**_I should be hoping but I can't stop thinking_**

**_Of all the things we should have said that we never said_**

**_And all the things we should have done that we never did_**

**_All the things we should have given but I didn't_**

**_Oh don't let _**

**_Make it go._**

**_Make it go away now._**

**_Give me these moments_**

**_Give them back to me._**

**_Give me that little kiss_**

**_Give me your hand._**

**_Should be crying but I just can't let it go_**

**_Should be hoping but I can't stop_**

**_Thinking_**

**_Of all the things we should have said that we never said_**

**_All the things that we should have done that we never did_**

**_All the things that you wanted from me_**

**_All the things that you needed from me_**

**_All the things I should have given but I didn't_**

**_Oh  don't let…_**

**_Make it go._**

**_Just make it go away now."_**

**_'This Woman's Work' Maxwell (Original by Kate Bush)_**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

** Draco's dreadful day started the same as any other. He awoke to a slow start that morning, his mind still lingering of the verdict of his father's trial. The harsh reality that his father will be in Azkaban for the rest of his natural  life was just beginning to sink in. Draco, feeling  extremely agitated,  took a hefty sip of his bitter Draught of Peace, before getting up to dress.**

Draco  took a brief shower then brushed his teeth. He did not  bother  to comb his hair into the style that Eva had badgered him into wearing everyday. He slowly made his way  out to the Common Room. Most of  the other Slytherins had already left for breakfast, however Blaise and Pansy  still remained on the couch silently. 

"There you are." Pansy said standing up and walking towards him. She gave him a reassuring pat on the back, and Blaise got up and followed suit. Draco was too tired and too frustrated  to even respond.  The Draught of Peace still wasn't satisfactorily calming his extremely tense nerves. The trio slowly made their way to the Great Hall. As soon as they arrived there, Draco automatically sat away from the other Slytherins.  Draco noticed Pansy follow him for a split second, until Blaise held her back. Draco looked away sadly, and poked and prodded at his food as he  listened to his own melancholy thoughts. 

However cruel his father was, Draco couldn't refute the fact he loved him dearly. He respected his father and his opinion's deeply. Draco's greatest fear was to disappoint him. The sad thing is, Draco felt as if he disappointed Lucius everyday. Everything Draco did was never good enough. Draco was in a battle to live up to his father's extremely high standards.  His father even hinted towards Draco that he had promised the Dark Lord Draco's service as a Deatheater. Draco knew he did not want to become a Deatheater, but he never voiced his feelings out loud in fear of disappointing him.  

But now that his father was being sent to Azkaban for life, leaving Draco with more questions then he's ever had in his entire life. What did his mother's letter mean? Did  his father and  the others have plans of escaping? Will they be sending for him at Hogwarts before going away  into hiding?  Draco sighed as he continued to sulk until the end of Breakfast.

Draco walked by himself to the greenhouses for Double Herbology. Professor Sprout talked incessantly  throughout the double period, and Draco  continued to meander  into his  own short time trances.  No one seemed to notice Draco's odd behavior until he was on his way to Double Charms. He was headed up the main staircase when  he heard a familiar voice.

"Draco!" the  voice called. Draco groaned when he realized it was Eva. She ran to catch up with him, and forcefully grabbed his hand and led him into a dark secluded corner. Draco, being  several inches taller than Eva, looked down to make eye contact with her. He leaned lethargically on the wall; Draco suddenly remembered he had taken too much Draught of Peace, his eyes suddenly feeling very heavy. 

"Why are you doing this?" Eva asked,  a piece of her dark hair falling into her face. Draco looked down at her sadly,  brushing  the strand out  of her face. 

"Now isn't the best to talk about this." Draco replied sorrowfully, his hands still on both of her cheeks. Eva stared up at him, her eyes boring into his.

"If now's not the time. When? It's never the right time with you. You can't keep avoiding  me Draco." She said gently. Her eyes were beginning to mist. Draco looked up when a pack of first year  Ravenclaws shot them suspicious looks.  Draco shook his head and removed his hands from her face, even though he did not know why. Eva frowned at him.

"Look, it was  spur of the moment thing Eva. I have hormones, you were drunk. Just like I told you before, it's nothing." Draco said vacantly. Eva's face was still contorted in an abnormal scowl. She moved closer to him pinning him to the wall. Draco could feel himself hold his breath as she moved closer to him.  Eva waited a few seconds to speak, her forehead touching his.

"If it's nothing." She paused, placing her hand on his chest. "Then why is your heart beating so fast."  She said hoarsely. Draco could feel his eyes fall on her  succulent rosy red lips.

"If it's nothing,  why are you lying to me? Avoiding me?" she asked again; Draco was frozen to his spot. The heat from her breath was  mysteriously sending chills  of exhilaration down his spine. 

"You knew what you were doing Draco." She whispered curtly.  _Don't give in. _Draco told himself firmly as he finally stepped  to the side and then back from her, and looked down at the stone  floor of the castle.

"We're going to be late for class." He mumbled. Eva stared at him in anger. She opened her mouth to speak  but Draco had already began to storm off. Eva didn't bother to catch up with him. Draco could feel his breathing become more heavier as the stress started mounting up on him. He was  a few classrooms away from  Professor Flitwick's class when Professor McGonagall  emerged from her office, and stepped in front of him.

"Draco… come with me. Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak with you. It's urgent." Professor McGonagall said softly, a horror-stricken  expression on her face.  Draco  quickly glanced at Eva who had been walking behind him. Draco grabbed her arm, at the same moment the bell rang.

"Wait… What's this about?"  Draco asked confused, Draco released Eva's arm, and grasped her hand tightly. Draco could feel Eva return the gesture, a small hint of forgiveness in her eyes.  Professor McGonagall  noticed this exchange and frowned.

"Miss Harrison… is it?" she asked, pulling up her small bifocals up  the bridge of her nose. Eva nodded.

"I think it would be best if you went  to your next class." Professor McGonagall said hurriedly. When Eva did not budge,  Professor McGonagall scowled. "Now, Miss Harrison." She commanded. Eva gave Draco's hand a final squeeze.

"Quickly Mr. Malfoy." Professor McGonagall commanded as soon as Eva rounded the corner. Draco started to contemplate why Dumbledore would be wanting to see him. "_Did my  parents  send for me?_" Draco thought to himself.  Draco however, did not say a world, as he followed Professor McGonagall through a maze of Hogwarts halls and corridors before they reached a plain statue. Professor muttered the password causing the statue to rotate until it revealed a small door. McGonagall stepped into it, and followed suit as the statue rotated all the way up until they were in Dumbledore's office.

The Headmaster's office was an extravagant  two story round room.  Portraits of former headmasters lined the walls. The Dumbledore sat quietly at his desk in the middle of the room. Beside him sat a strange  witch. Her robes were messy, and she had on a pair of crooked bifocals. She made a small gasping noise when Draco entered the room. Next to her stood Professor Snape, his face contorted into its usual frown, a  small piece of parchment  in his hand. Cornelius Fudge, the Minister  of Magic stood on the other side of  Dumbledore, his were hands folded in front of him, and his head down. 

"Sit my boy." Dumbledore said softly. Draco slowly sat down before Dumbledore.  Professor McGonagall  stood behind him, her hand planted unto Draco's shoulder firmly. Draco felt his world slow down, _What's going on? _Draco thought. He  attempted to utter these words, but nothing came out. Draco was terrified. All of the older witches and wizards continued to stare at Draco. The funny looking witch was staring at Draco, tears welling up in a bright green eyes.  

"Draco… I don't know how exactly how to put this…" Dumbledore paused. Draco was clutching unto the arm rest of his chair, his knuckles white hot. The strange witch begin to sniffle, and moan.  Snape looked down remorsefully, handing Dumbledore the piece of parchment in his hand. 

"Ministry officials uh- intercepted this earlier." Dumbledore said slowly handing the piece of parchment to Draco. Draco took it, his eyes scanning the letter. Draco could recognize ever word of his father's neat handwriting, 

_Draco,_

_My dear son. I assume that you have heard by now the outcome of the verdict. I shamefully regret that I cannot go back to Azkaban. _

_Draco, this was a last resort. I never knew that my connection s would fail and I would be put in this situation. This has nothing to do with you, and I am confident that you are in good hands. _

_You are old enough, and your mother and I have raised you sufficiently, and you are ready to face world on your own. Without your mother and I to protect you._

_I truly am proud of you son, you have achieved more than I ever thought you were capable of. I pushed you so you would be better than me.  I pushed you so you would  not be dependent. I pushed you so you could be strong. I pushed you so you could be powerful._

You know what I expect from you. Don't expect to go astray now that your mother and I will be gone.  Your mother sends her love. 

_Love_

_Father_

Draco's eyes begin to blur before he even reached the conclusion of the letter. He looked up at Dumbledore, shaking his head profusely.

"There not gone." Draco muttered. "There _not _gone." Draco repeated again. Dumbledore folded his hands and looked down sadly. Fudge finally stepped forward and spoke for the first time, his voice tremulous. 

"Draco, your parents are gone son. Mass suicide." Fudge said gently. Draco shook his head.

"I'm _not _your son!" Draco snapped.

"Lucius Malfoy is my father. And he is _not _gone. He'd never." Draco paused, his lips were moving faster than his brain. "He would never leave me in the hands of you lot. _Never!_" Draco shrieked. He felt as if his world has suddenly began to cave in upon him. Leaving him alone in the ruins, suffocating, and alone. 

"Draco, please let us explain the situation to you." Fudge continued to talk, Draco could hear the words coming out  if the old wizard, but still they did not feel real. _Mum and Dad aren't dead. They couldn't have  left him alone. They cannot be gone. _Draco's inner voices screamed, as the Peace Draught began to wear off. The voices inside of him blending together into a droning loud hum. Draco tried to get up but his body could not respond. Draco wanted to cry, but his eyes would not respond. Draco wished someone could slap him forcefully in the face and wake him up from his nightmare. Professor McGonagall  tightened her grip around Draco's shoulder supportively.

"Now now Draco. I know this is horrific news, but there are some things we need to ask you." The odd looking witch finally spoke up, her voice an abnormally high pitch.

"Who are you?" Draco managed to croak. He could feel his lungs start to heave, as his chest started to tighten. Draco clutched his chest, and looked away from them. The  volume of the voices mounting higher. He removed his hand from his chest and returned to the arm of the chair. Draco's grip tightened  firmly around the armchair as he felt the room start to grow smaller.

"I'm… I'm Belinda Castlerock from the Department  for the Welfare of Magical Children." The woman replied softly.  

"Draco are you alright?" Dumbledore asked intuitively.  Draco, let go of the chair and  clutched his chest again. Draco just wanted to wake up from his nasty dream. He stumbled to his feet.

"Alright? Am I alright?" Draco suddenly exploded.

"My  _parents _ are _dead!_" Draco shrieked. His  normally insipid face flashed  an intense shade of purple, as he struggled to breathe. Draco turned to look at Dumbledore, 

"_Albus Dumbledore did this to your family Draco! If it wasn't for him and the rest of the Wizengamot, your parents would still be alive." _A voice from deep within his soul thundered. Draco's expression suddenly  changed into one of  complete rage. 

"I'll fucking kill you!" Draco screamed. He lunged at Dumbledore; before he even stepped forward a few feet forward, he heard each of the wizards, including the siren-voiced-Belinda Castlerock, "_Immobilus_!"  Draco felt a cool feeling push him to the ground. Draco  began to twist and writhe on the floor shouting random obscenities in a fit of pure insanity.  Draco finally overcame the strong spell, crawling slowly to his  feet, his knees buckling.  He stood up, and made for the door.

            Professor McGonagall attempted to stop him but Dumbledore flashed her an irregular look. The adults watched the now orphaned Malfoy stumble incoherently out of the room. Draco, finally regaining his balance, began to run. He didn't care where he was going, or what was behind him, or where he was for that matter. He just let his feet carry him,  Draco finally slumped over in a ball in a deserted cavernous, dark and empty  classroom. His eyes still were not allowing him to let out the intense pain he was feeling. He just laid there, crawled up, cold and shivering, hoping , actually wishing that he could die too. But when he opened his eyes, he was still there in the classroom, however he was no longer alone.

"Hermione?"

Hermione Granger 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_"Is it me?_

**_Is it you?_**

**_Nothing that _**

**_I can do_**

**_To make you _**

**_Change your mind_**

**_Why do you run?_**

**_Is it me?_**

**_Is it you?_**

**_Nothing that_**

**_I can do_**

**_Is it a waste of time?_**

**_Is it me?_**

**_Is it you?_**

**_Nothing that I can do_**

**_To make you change your mind_**

**_So why are you running away?_**

**_Why are you running away?_**

**_What does it have to take_**

**_To make you admit your afraid?"_**

****

**_'_Running Away'  Hoobastank__**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Hermione ran as fast as her feet could carry her. She had an intense, strong feeling that she knew where Draco was. She knew that there would never be a moment like this again where he would need someone more. Hermione ran up the main staircase, almost knocking over a  pair of second year Ravenclaws on the way. She ran down the main corridor of the second floor before taking a few complex turns, and then climbing up a longer, much narrower stair case. Her heart beating rapidly in her chest,  Hermione could feel herself getting closer and closer to Draco. 

Hermione counted the countless doors and statues; they were all identical. She finally reached the twelfth door on the left side next to a still-life of an apple and a pear. Hermione reached for the door, but groaned when it would not open. She reached into her robes and pulled out her wand muttering a small spell to open the door. The door gave way, and creakily opened. Hermione stepped into the room, her heart breaking when she saw Draco. 

He was in the corner of the room. His face was red, his robes wet from a  puddle on the floor. His eyes met hers, Hermione had never seen Draco like this. In his eyes she felt she only saw a small frightened child.

"Hermione?" he asked, his voice hoarse. Hermione held her tears at bay as she fell to Draco's side. He stared at her a split second before he stood up. Hermione felt her heartbreak when she looked into those eyes, yet again. 

"How'd you find me?" he asked delicately. He walked over to the window, staring off into the starry nights, a look of grief etched across his face. 

"I.." Hermione's voice trailed off. She wasn't exactly sure how she found him. Draco and herself often used the classroom to meet during lunch and after hours during fifth year. 

"I'm sure the whole school knows by now." Draco said sorrowfully. He pulled a small piece of parchment out of the pockets of his robes. He still would not look at her. Hermione slowly rose to her feet and walked behind him. She wanted to hold him desperately, but she was too terrified to touch him. She lifted her tremulous hands, and placed them on Draco's shoulder. Draco jumped away from her as if her touch was toxic.

"Don't do this to me." Hermione pleaded. Draco stepped back further, shaking his head profusely. Hermione walked away from the window, which was emitting an eerie stellar glow. 

"I'm tired Hermione." Draco said suddenly. He was still clutching the piece of parchment. Hermione did not speak. Draco walked towards her, and stopped at the window. He continued to gaze out before speaking again.

"I tired of everything 'Mione." Draco said sullenly.  Hermione felt  tears began to roll down her cheeks. The sound of her tears hitting the stone floor echoed  off the walls of gloomy cavernous room. 

"I'm tired of trying to be someone who I'm not." Draco continued, the pitch of his voice still the same. Hermione tried to bit her lip, she was trying to keep the tears from flowing openly from her soft brown eyes, but they kept coming. 

"I just can't do it!" Draco  suddenly shouted, the sudden  outburst caused Hermione to jump back.  For the first time in her life, she was speechless. She wished she could help him. With the wave of  her wand, bring his parents back, make him feel love, erase all his painful memories. Let him live a real life. But that was just a fantasy. There was no such magic spell or potion to help him.

Draco turned to look into Hermione's eyes. He grabbed her arms abruptly, clutching her robes.  "I love you." He shouted, his voice cracking.  "_You _Hermione." He finished. Hermione stared at him, her mind blank. She stared at him, as he exploded into body wracking sobs. She had never seen anyone explode in such a way before. Draco clutched unto her for dear life as he fell in an uncontrollable fit of body-racking sobs unto the floor. Hermione fell to her knees, quickly wrapped her arms tenderly around him.  She rubbed his head softly, whispering to him in a maternal way. Hermione wasn't sure how long she was with Draco in that room, comforting him, consoling him,  letting him know that he wasn't alone in this world. 

"Not anymore." Hermione whispered to him softly. "Not anymore." She repeated, that time more to herself then to Draco. ****

**_  
_**

Hermione barely woke up early enough the next morning to make it to her first class on time. She had not returned to the Gryffindor Tower the previous night until  one in the morning.  It took her an hour alone to coax  an exhausted and grief-stricken Draco down to the Infirmary, then it took her another fifteen minutes before Draco would let go of her.  

Over the next weeks, Harry would flash Hermione knowing looks during all their classes, and over breakfast, when everybody inquired about Draco Malfoy's whereabouts. Hermione had suddenly become very protective over Draco during his absence. People were relentlessly  gossiping about the mental stability of  all the Malfoys, Draco in particular. Hermione even went off on a few unlucky students who dared to utter one rumor about him in her immediate vicinity.  

Hermione would constantly plead with  Madam Pomfrey to let her in the school infirmary to see Draco,  but Madam Pomfrey would refuse, always making up a different excuse each occasion. So when Draco showed up to classes on a dreary fall day, Hermione was more than surprised. 

She was early, as usual to potions. She discussing  her new plans for S.P.E.W with Harry when she looked up and saw Draco enter the room. The entire N.E.W.T level potions class suddenly became dead silent.  Draco's hair was cut, and his eyes looked glazed over, he slowly walked to his front table seat and sat down; avoiding major eye contact with anyone. Hermione watched Sam smile at him and pat him on his shoulder.  Hermione felt herself staring at him throughout the entire class period. Suddenly feeling awkward in his presence. _What would I say to him anyway? _ Hermione asked herself several times during the period.

When the class concluded, Hermione slowly grabbed her books. _I'm going to do it. I'm going to say hello. Nothing more, nothing less. _ Hermione stood up, her cauldron and books in hand as she walked heavy-footed towards Draco, who was still in his seat. She locked eyes with him, and  spoke.

"Hello Draco." Hermione said, her voice abnormally cheerful. Hermione expected him to smile back and respond, but much to her disappointment, he stared at her vacantly, as if he didn't know her at all. He stood up and exited the  room, leaving a stunned Hermione. Sam, who had witnessed this, quickly walked to Hermione and placed a sympathetic arm around her.

"He's kind of out of it today. The Healer from St. Mungos put him on some powerful potions. More powerful then those Muggle drugs." Sam said reassuringly. Hermione nodded, until she heard his last comment.

"Wait! What? Who told you this?" Hermione snapped.  _Even Sam's starting to believe these absurd rumors about Draco too?  _He removed his arm from around Hermione as he grabbed his cauldron and headed for the door. Hermione followed him hesitantly. Sam walked down the hallway, before finally stopping to turn around and look around to see if anyone could overhear.       

"Snape told us." Sam whispered until he was cut off by a loud snort from Hermione. _How could I forget? Snape favors all his Slytherin students.  _Hermione thought to herself.

"You Slytherins." Hermione said vacantly. Sam flashed her an odd look before continuing. 

"Yes… but anyway. Snape told us, that Madam Pomfrey, and Healer, Barnes…" Sam paused in thought. "No Beatle.. Something like that. He told us that they have him brewing powerful potions for Draco on a daily basis. He even said that Dumbledore used his connections to find someone who could stay with Draco all the time. So he wouldn't try anything." Sam said in a hushed whisper. Hermione snorted again.

"His parents just killed themselves. You don't need to inject happiness in him. He's sad!" Hermione  exclaimed.

"Would you be quiet!" Sam snapped, placing his hand  over her mouth. He looked around to see if anyone had overheard.

"Snape told us that they think there's something… off with Draco." Sam said hastily. 

"Off?" Hermione asked in mild confusion. "There's nothing wrong with Draco Malfoy." Hermione snapped again, keeping her voice low.

"By off. I mean off his rocker. He's been telling Madam Pomfrey about how he's heard voices. In his own head, for years now. As in voices… I mean plural." Sam stated. Hermione stared off into the distance in mild  fascination. Draco had never told her of this before. 

"That's nonsense." Hermione snapped. Sam smirked at her.

"Fine. Don't believe me. Draco Malfoy is a basket case." Sam snapped haughtily, folding his arms.

"You act so childish at times." Hermione snapped again. Sam stared at her, he opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione cut him off.

"There is _nothing _wrong with Draco Malfoy. He's in grief. He is not a loony  nor is he a basket case." Hermione barked, her tone suddenly rising.  Hermione scowled at him one finally time before storming off in a fit of anger. She could hear Sam laugh, and call after her. He may find  this funny, but Hermione knew she definitely didn't. 


	7. Part Six

Draco Malfoy 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**"_Sometimes I feel the fear of uncertainty  stinging clear_**

**_And I can't help my ask myself_**

**_How much I let the fear take the wheel and steer_**

**_It's driven me before_**

**_And it seems to have a vague haunting mass appeal_**

**_But lately I'm  beginning to find that I should be the one behind the wheel_**

**_Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there_**

**_With open arms and open eyes yeah_**

**_Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there_**

**_I'll be there_**

**_So if  decide to waver my chance  to be one of the high_**

**_Will I choose water of wine?_**

**_And hold my own and drive._**

**_It's driven me before_**

**_And it seems to be the way that everyone else gets around_**

**_But lately I've beginning to find that when I drive  myself_**

**_My light is found"_**

'Drive' Incubus 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Draco took another large bite out of yet another freshly baked orange frosting ornamented cookie. Blaise, who was sitting next to him, laughed and gave him an odd look.

"That's the fourth package Castlerock woman has sent you." Blaise commented. Draco nodded, his mouth full of sugar cookies. The young man's attention returned to the parchment that had arrived with the small package of cookies. Draco's eyes scanned the letter quickly.

_Happy Halloween!_

_Hello Draco!  How's things been going at Hogwarts? I am aware that you feel you are capable of living on your own and I've been using my connections at the Ministry to help ensure that you will not be placed with a Foster wizarding family after you have returned home from Hogwarts. _

_Remember Draco; you are not alone in this! If ever you feel the need, you can make your way to talk to Dumbledore anytime! Or, even better, you can owl me anytime! _

_Sincerely,_

_Belinda Castlerock_

_Head of the Department for the Welfare of Magical Children_

Draco threw the letter down onto the tabletop and returned to his breakfast silently. It had been almost two months since the death of his parents. The first weeks were more than difficult for Draco. Every morning he woke up in the Hogwarts Infirmary wishing he hadn't.  His days were spent in the company of Madam Pomfrey, reading countless novels and textbooks from the library. Draco was desperate to do anything to keep his mind off his woes. 

As the days became more bearable, Draco started going back to class. The first week was dreadful. Draco ignored most of his friends, because he knew they were uncomfortable in his presence and unsure of what to say to him. Draco still had not spoken of the night he had spent with Hermione. He liked to pretend that he had not broken his strong confident persona in front of her. He liked to pretend that he had not lost his composure. He also liked to pretend that he had not uttered his true feelings to her that night.

Draco did not know why but something about being open to anyone, even Hermione, terrified Draco. He always felt if he showed them his true self, they would think of him as a weak person. Even in death, his father's ways instilled fear in the young man. Draco rubbed his hand through his long blonde locks before grabbing his spoon and scooping it into his steaming porridge, realizing that his mind had broken off into an undesirable tangent, his parent's death. 

"You ready for tonight Draco?" Sam suddenly asked. He was seated across the table from Draco beside Pansy, who was having a hushed conversation with Millicent Bullstroad. 

"What?" Draco asked confused. He had not been listening to Blaise and Sam's animated conversation, which had been going on for several minutes.

"Quidditch!" Sam snapped excitedly. Draco returned to his porridge. He had forgotten the immense magnitude of the present day at Hogwarts. It just happened to be Halloween, and the date of the Slytherin-Gryffindor Quidditch match. Draco had not been serious about his training for the past five months, and he felt a sense of impending doom of playing Gryffindor tonight. The fact that Harry Potter was in the best shape of his life was not that encouraging either.

"I suppose I am." Draco said slowly. Sam and Blaise exchanged weary looks. They knew that Draco did not to desire to play in the match tonight, but the Slytherin team had struggled to stay afloat the first match of the school year, being down a seeker. They had managed to replace Draco with a wiry-haired third year that could not spot the Snitch from an inch away. They lost to Hufflepuff by 120 points.

"Well…" Blaise said suddenly, feeling Draco grow tense. "How's Eva?" Blaise laughed and hit Draco in the shoulder playfully. Draco scooped another spoonful of porridge into his mouth.

"What?" Draco asked again, Blaise's comment catching him off guard. Sam and Blaise erupted into a fit of laughter.

"Eva Harrison! That lassie is keen on you mate." Sam said swiftly. Draco laughed at the two's absurdity.

"Your in Britain in now Austin. Leave your 'Roo talk in Australia, eh?" Draco retorted. The pair, whom he had grown considerably closer to in the past two months, had constantly been nagging him about Eva; after Draco made the mistake of telling them, he had shagged her over the summer. 

"What? There's nothing wrong with the way I talk." Sam replied. Blaise and Draco grinned, thinking otherwise.

"Seriously mate. If you got one hand down her skirt, why don't you just stick the other one down there too?" Blaise asked. Sam exploded in laugher; he put his head on the table, slamming his fists on the table. Blaise grinned as if smiling at the sheer idiocy of his own comment. Draco shook his head at Blaise's shameful comments.

"You lot are fucking bonkers." Draco replied, shaking his head before returning to his porridge. Despite all the fun and jokes about it, Draco felt his relationship with Eva fall into an odd state of limbo. Eva hinted with him all the time that she was interested in a relationship, but Draco was hesitant. He was terrified to venture into a new relationship after the failed one with Hermione. Draco felt something different Eva, different from all the other girls he dated, Hermione included. But he knew, by the end of the Summer Holiday, Eva would be back in Beauxbatons, leaving Draco miles and miles away from her. It was not the fact that he would miss her, even though he knew he would, it was the fact that Draco loved to protect her.  He liked to be the independent one in a relationship, instead of the dependent one. When Eva returned to Beauxbatons, Draco would be incapable of protecting her from her self-destructive ways. 

Draco smiled at the thought of Eva.  Even though she tended to be overemotional and temperamental, she was fun. She was unpredictable, and kept Draco's mind off his sad life. Draco knew that Eva tended to be unpredictable to keep her mind off her own sad life too. Eva Harrison was the daughter of an egotistical and over compulsive wizard named Franklin Harrison. Franklin was a strange man who often denied his own magical upbringing. Eva's mother, Franka Harrison, was a Muggle from an impoverished home in France. Franklin had a strange restlessness about him and could never stay in the same place for too long. He used his family's immense fortune to travel all over the world, taking his Muggle-bride, and their small daughter, Eva, with them.  

Despite their happy exterior, the Harrisons were greatly disturbed. Eva's mother hated the fact that Franklin loved to relocate them on random whims, and would frequently drink to forget her family and marital woes. Meanwhile, Franklin was known to have several mistresses.  Eva's parents were not exactly the best parents to Eva. They often left Eva alone for weeks on end with countless nannies and au pairs, much as Draco's parents did him. Eva spent most of her time with Muggles, learning several languages such as English, French, German, and Spanish. However, she often told Draco of her wayward and out-of-control ways. She would leave home for days at a time, not bothering to tell her mother or father of her whereabouts. She experimented in a handful of Muggle drugs, including alcohol, and she openly admitted to Draco that she would frequently involve herself in promiscuous sex.  Draco could never tell by looking at her beautiful exterior, that inside she was struggling and fighting many ugly and horrific demons. Draco saw himself in Eva, and that is what made her different from anyone else he had ever met. _Why won't I just go for it? _Draco asked himself. Draco was jerked out of his deep thought by the end of breakfast. It was Saturday, and Draco was unsure of what he was going to do with the rest of the day, before he was to report to the Quidditch Pitch. 

Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise happily made their way out of the Great Hall after Draco had declined their offer to return to the Common Room to discuss plans for the impending Quidditch match, leaving Draco alone. Draco's eyes shifted to the Gryffindor where Eva was gossiping with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.  Draco grabbed the tin of fresh Halloween sugar cookies and made his way to the Gryffindor table.

"Hello Eva."  Draco smiled; he suddenly felt a pair of warm brown eyes fall unto him, Hermione's. Draco had not spoken to Hermione since the day his parents died. He knew deep down that he may have been hurting her feelings, but Draco was unsure of what to say to her after she had seen how weak he was as a person. Hermione however, did not seem to make an extra effort to talk to him either. 

"Oh… hello." Eva grinned, her emerald eyes shimmering when she laid eyes on the small tin his hands.  Draco slowly sat down beside Eva at the Gryffindor table. Although the Great Hall was mostly empty, Draco could feel the disapproving eyes of several Gryffindors, including Hermione's and Weasley's. 

"What are these?" she asked curiously. Draco turned his body towards her.

"Cookies from Castlerock. You can have them." Draco handed the hand painted tin to Eva. Eva opened it, examined the contents, and then quickly shut it. She sat it up the table, and grinned at Draco.

"Your Quidditch match is tonight." She smirked. Draco shook his head. _Eva hates Quidditch. _Draco thought to himself. He scratched his head wearily.

"Look…" Draco paused, still feeling everyone staring at him. Draco lowered his voice. "Can we talk Eva? Alone?" Draco asked. Draco watched Eva look back at Lavender and Parvati. They nodded frantically at her, and Eva turned around and did the same. Draco smiled hesitantly, grabbing the tin of cookies sand putting them in the large pockets of his school robes. He felt Eva take his hand, as he guided her out of the Great Hall into the chilly late October air. He finally stopped a few feet from the school greenhouses. Draco suddenly felt a sense of panic, now that he had come down to it. _I've been thinking about this for nearly a month now. _Draco thought to himself. He sighed deeply before he spoke.

"Eva." He managed to sputter. Eva laughed, her nose red from the cold.

"Draco." She giggled, mocking his serious tone. Draco shook his head. _I can't ask her when she thinks I'm joking. _Draco panicked.  Draco slowly inhaled and exhaled. It was time for him to sink or swim. He closed his eyes and took a leap of faith.

"Eva. I think we should be more than just friends." Draco said quickly. Eva stared at him, a peculiar look in her eye. Draco stared back at her, waiting for her to respond.

"Eva?" he asked again. Eva stared up at him before she giggled. She grabbed his shoulders and brought him down to her level, placing her lips firmly over his. Draco could feel the sudden warmness of her mouth in the cold autumn air. He slowly wrapped his arms around her relaxing into the kiss. Eva pulled away and pushed him on the shoulder playfully.

"Let's go inside." Eva grinned. Draco laughed kissing her again, genuinely feeling happy for the first time in months. 

**Hermione Granger**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**"_Where you are seems to be as far as an eternity_**

**_I've stretched arms_**

**_Opened hearts _**

**_If it never ends _**

**_Then when do we start?_**

**_I'll never leave you behind_**

**_Or treat you unkind_**

**_I know you understand_**

**_And with the tear in my eye_**

**_Can be the sweetest goodbye_"**

**'The Sweetest Goodbye' Maroon 5 **

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Hermione felt her eyes close sleepily, even though she happened to be in the middle of the Gryffindor-Slytherin match. Hermione had not been in the mood for a Quidditch match, but Ron, Harry, and Sam had begged and pleaded with her to attend. Hermione felt much more content with sneaking off to the library and getting a head start on her Potions homework.

Hermione sighed when her eyes rested on Draco, yet again, as he whizzed out from under the bleachers, even from a great distance, she could see the look of concentration upon his face. Hermione looked up at Dean Thomas, who was screaming loudly alongside Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom.  Ginny, a chaser had just scored. Hermione giggled when she say Sam, Slytherin's Keeper, face contort in anger. Hermione shivered, suddenly feeling chilly. It was a chilly Halloween night.

"I'm going back to the common room." Hermione announced to no one in particular. Hermione began to descend the stairs of the stands. She slowly made her way past Hagrid's small cabin to the castle. Hermione sighed when she thought of Draco again.  It had been two months since his parents had died, and he was avoiding any contact with her. It seemed that he even enjoyed hugging and kissing over Eva more when Hermione was around. Hermione had tried to ignore the fact that Draco all of a sudden felt the need to be nasty towards her, by spending extra time with Sam. However, it just frustrated her more, when she realized that Draco and Sam had grown into fast friends.

"Veela hair."  Hermione muttered when she reached the fat lady. Hermione climbed into the patriot hole and began to make her way to the girls' dormitories to drop off her things when she heard loud giggling from the couch facing the fireplace. Hermione ducked behind the table, which kept her accurately hidden, since the room was dark save for the orange glow being emitted from the fire.

"Eva, give me some." She heard Lavender Brown whisper. She heard a louder laugh come from Eva, and the sloshing of liquid in a bottle. 

"You know what girls. Let's do a toast!" Hermione heard Eva say in a sing-songy voice. Hermione watched Eva rise, from the couch and stumbled towards Hermione's hiding spot. Hermione felt her body stiffen, but then relax when Eva turned around to face Parvati and Lavender. The girls looked disheveled, they were in their school skirts, their shirts half untucked. They all were holding what Hermione recognized as liquor bottles. 

"Here's to Gryffindor!" Parvati raised her glass drunkenly. 

"Here's to Eva for gracing us with her presence!"  Lavender giggled lethargically. 

"And here's to Draco for finally asking me out!" Eva shouted loudly. Hermione snorted in jealousy. _What does Draco see in her? Obviously, she is lacking in the brains department. _Hermione thought to herself. She shook her head, laughing to herself before returning to her eavesdropping.

"That reminds me Eva!" Lavender squeaked, she giggled obnoxiously. Hermione watched the girls plop lazily unto the floor of the Gryffindor common room.

"What?" Eva asked indolently.  She lifted the bottle to her lips and took a long sip.

"I think Parvati and I know why it took Malfoy so long to ask you to be his girlfriend." Lavender announced, she too took a large swig from her glass. Hermione saw Eva's facial expression change; her face was dimly lit from the amber glow of the fire. 

"He was shagging someone last year. It was a secret thing. Gryffindor." Parvati snickered.  Hermione gasped, but covered her mouth when she realized she could be heard.

"What?" Eva spat. Lavender and Parvati exploded into a fit of uncontrollable drunken giggles. Eva sat there at the floor, scowling at them.

"He was shagging a Gryffindor?" Eva asked perplexedly, the tone in her voice inciting fear in the two girls. 

"Well who? Tell me who!" Eva growled. _Oh no. Please oh no! _ Hermione thought to herself, she could feel the sudden flow of blood rushing to her cheeks and forehead. Lavender and Parvati looked at each other hesitantly.

"Uh-She's in our year." Parvati announced. Hermione felt the pace of her heart quicken.

"Why don't you just fucking tell me Parvati!" Eva roared. She stood up and began to pace the floor. Hermione wished she could bolt out from underneath the table, but she was glued into her crouched position underneath the table. It felt like an eternity had gone by before Lavender finally spoke, her voice low.

"Hermione Granger." Lavender moaned, a hint of remorse in her voice. Hermione felt like screaming at the top of her lungs, but she was silent. Her eyes snapped to Eva.  The girl took a large sip from her glass before looking down at Lavender and Parvati sitting on the floor. 

"Fucking Hermione Granger eh?" Eva groaned.  The glass in Eva's hand fell to the ground, shattering loudly on the cold stone floor.

"Hermione Granger!" Eva said again, this time her tone much louder. Lavender and Parvati remained silent.

"I can't believe this." Eva put her face in her hands in frustration. "I poured out my heart and soul to Draco Malfoy." Eva growled; she paused to sniffle before she spoke again.

"I told him _everything. _He can't even tell me about someone he bloody shagged last year." Eva mumbled; her voice strained.

"Well maybe he was afraid of what you would think Eva." Parvati said sympathetically. Hermione could feel her ears reddened.

"Yes, you know he loves you Eva." Lavender piped in. Hermione heard Eva start to cry. Lavender and Parvati were still seated on the floor, too drunk to look over and see Hermione staring at them intently. Hermione looked over to see Eva shake her head.

"Draco doesn't love me." Eva paused. Hermione felt a lump rise in her throat, remembering what Draco said to her that fateful night in the classroom. "He's never, ever, said he's loved me." Eva said sadly. 

"But.." Lavender stammered. "Didn't you say he did when you two.."

"When we shagged that night over the summer?" Eva cut in. "I lied." Hermione's jaw dropped in mixed shock and anger.

"Eva. The Quidditch match should be over any second now. Maybe we should clean this up." Parvati announced, rising slowly from the ground. She brought the glass to her lips, and finished off its lethal contents. Eva silently retrieved her wand and muttered a spell to clean up the shards of glass off the floor. Hermione watched the trio slowly put on their robes and trek slowly up the stairs to the girl dormitories. 

Hermione slowly climbed from under the table, still mildly in shock. She began to make her way to bed when the portrait hole swung open revealing the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and a victory on the part of Gryffindors.

"We won!" roared Ginny Weasley. Hermione stared at the joyful group of Gryffindors, her mind still reeling from what she had just overheard. Hermione, her mind already dwelling on what she had just overheard, silently made her way up to her bed. Hermione slowly prepared herself for bed, and then climbed in the cozy four-poster bed. Hermione could hear faint crying, from what she assumed was Eva's bed. Hermione sighed, before closing her weary eyes.

"Will you please shut it for two seconds so I can hear myself think Sam?" Hermione snapped temperamentally. She sat in the library during lunch the next day. Hermione's mind had returned several times to what she had overhead in the Gryffindor common room. She caught Eva flashing her icy stares several times earlier that morning and during breakfast. To top it off, Hermione had unusually put off an essay assigned by Snape to the last minute, so she was in the library, struggling to finish her essay, and ignore her own nagging thoughts. Hermione sighed when she felt Sam lovingly kiss her arm.

"You really need to learn how to calm down 'Mione." Sam whispered. Hermione frowned; she felt her grip tighten around her quill, as she lucidly wrote a few more sentences about the healing properties of unicorn's blood. 

"That's easy for you to say Samuel. You _finished _your essay last week." Hermione snapped, her voice dripping in toxic sarcasam. 

"Your right." Sam said jovially. He stood up and sat back down on the opposite of the table.

"Please Hermione. The essay is not due until Tuesday. Come on, let's go do something." Sam pleaded playfully. He laid his head on Hermione's parchment, his bottom lip stuck out in a boyish pout. 

"No." Hermione said curtly. Her relationship with Sam had grown miraculously strong over the previous two months. She often found herself spending extra time with Sam. Hermione felt comfortable and at ease in his presence. Sam kept her mind off her problems with Draco, her now straining relationship with Harry, and the stress of all her N.E.W.T level classes. Whenever Hermione was with Sam, she always felt carefree and in an odd state of utopia.  However, the sexual tension in the friendship was very thick, and Hermione often found herself giving in to temptation and kissing Sam on a frequent basis. Hermione however, quickly shied away from Sam's suggestions of changing the status of their relationship.

"Hermione." Sam groveled; Hermione felt her heart melt when she saw his eyes melt in hers.

"Sam…" Hermione's voice trailed off. _I am a sucker for this boy. _Hermione thought to herself. Hermione paused before she spoke again.

"I have to finish this." Hermione finally concluded after a short silence. Sam sighed.

"Oh… well. All right then. I'll see you later Hermione." Sam said gently. He rose from the table and started to make his way towards the door. Hermione did not know why, but she scrambled to pick up her things, and followed Sam. She grabbed his hand playfully when she finally caught up with him outside the door of the school library.

"Works Everytime." Sam said, smiling from ear to ear. Hermione did not say a word as he led her down to the dungeons.  Hermione followed Sam as he made a series of complex turns before he stopped at a plain stonewall.

"Wait here." Sam commanded. Hermione nodded as she watched Sam mutter something indistinctly, and fall into the stone wall. He emerged smiling, with his guitar case and a plain tote bag. Hermione did not say anything as she followed Sam again. He led her out to the warm greenhouses and set his guitar case on the ground. He opened the tote bag and pulled out a fluffy yellow hand knit blanket, and a bag of contraband Muggle chips. 

"Sam!" Hermione exclaimed, picking up the bag of chips, examining it. It had been months since she had last savored a greasy potato chip.

"Mum sent them to me." Sam smiled as he sat down. Hermione followed suit, greedily opening the bag and grabbing a handful.

"So." Sam said slowly. Hermione plopped a handful of chips in her mouth, unaware of the fact she was chewing quite loudly. Sam smiled at her.

"Your friends kicked our asses during the Quidditch match last night." Sam proclaimed sarcastically. Hermione grabbed another hand full of potato chips.

"You know I don't care about Quidditch Sammie." Hermione retorted. Hermione notice Sam scoot considerably closer to her. He reached his hand inside the bag and grabbed a handful.

"It was worth a try. I didn't actually expect to coax you out of that damned library." Sam said cynically. Hermione grinned at him.

"You brought your guitar. Play something." Hermione commanded. Sam stared at his black guitar case before slowly obliging to Hermione's command. He slowly opened the guitar case and pulled out his acoustic guitar. He stared at Hermione a split second before speaking.

"Requests?" he asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Surprise me." Hermione smiled. The thought of Sam's music made it much easier to forget her problems such as Draco, Eva, and Snape's paper. Sam started into a soft melodic opening chorus before opening his mouth.

"I bared my windowed self, 

Untamed and untrained

Dreams that hardly touch our complexions truest faults

If room enough for both our drowsy spirits shall fall

Bold waves tumble

Off to the season of my heart

You have offended my faith and my trust

Until all is lost amidst the beauty of the day

Until all is lost"

Sam paused; Hermione could feel her world slowly come to a stop as she stared at Sam.

"And there's something in the way you laugh

It makes me feel like a child

Aspects of life they confuse me

You and your thesis me

Oh after an afternoon with you

Your rich brown eyes

Your lips and dark hair

Elbows and exposed knees tossing towards the ceiling

After an afternoon

After an afternoon with you

Face to palm

Tear to tear

Mouth to tongue

Heart to ground

Heart to ground

I am in love" Sam slowly played the ending chords of the song before smiling timidly. Hermione sat grinning at him foolishly. She was unsure of what to say to Sam.

"That was erm…." Hermione paused. Sam looked up at her expectantly.

"Dumb?" Sam asked. 

"No!" Hermione said loudly, the pitch of her voice startling Sam. "It was great Sam. I didn't know you had been writing." Hermione finally said. Sam smiled before he spoke.

"Why wouldn't I be writing Hermione?" Sam asked, the tone of his voice suddenly becoming quite brisk.  Hermione bit her lip.

"No reason… you know.  You've been making a lot of new friends and all. I just didn't expect for you to be writing… that much." Hermione winced, not realizing she had sad something foolish until she saw the aggravated look on Sam's face.

"Is this about Draco and Blaise Hermione?" Sam snapped. He removed his guitar from his lap and returning it respectfully to his guitar case.

"No." Hermione managed to squeak. Hermione had often ridiculed Sam about his Slytherin friends, mostly out of jealousy and envy. At times, she felt that he spent most of his time with them, and not with her. Also the pure irony that her new love interest was become close, almost best, friends with her ex-flame, was also eating away at her. Hermione found herself agonizing over it Everytime she saw Sam and Draco together. How did she know that Draco had not told Sam about his relationship with her? Just the mere thought of Sam's reaction was terrifying enough for Hermione.

"Yes it is!" Sam snapped again, obviously this time more agitated. 

"Why would I even care who your other friends are!" Hermione barked, finally losing her cool. 

"You hate the fact that I'm in Slytherin, don't you?" Sam stood up. Hermione followed suit, accidentally stamping her foot on the bag of potato chips.

"Stop putting words in my mouth Sam." Hermione growled; she jabbed her index finger forcefully into Sam's chest.

"I'm not putting words in your grubby mouth! I'm saying the fucking truth. You hate the fact that I've managed to make other friends besides you! You hate the fact that I'm not clinging to you for dear life! You hate it because how you feel about me is the only thing that you cannot control!" Sam shouted. Hermione shook her head furiously. She was so angry; she failed to even come up with a decent comeback.

"You don't know me Sam Austin." Hermione spat. 

"Right…" Sam replied sarcastically. Hermione growled in agitation as she turned towards the door. Hermione could hear Sam's familiar neutral-please-do-not-hate-me-laugh. 

"Hermione." He called; the quality of his voice was laden with a small hint of remorse. Hermione continued to trample over strange potted plants to the greenhouse door. Sam ran to catch up with her, grabbing her arm. He spun her around to face her, and forcefully placed his lips upon hers. Hermione had already begun to kiss Sam back when she remembered why she was leaving in the first place. She pulled back and turned her head in defiance. 

"Stop it Sam." Hermione said bitterly. Sam placed both his hands on each of Hermione's now flushed cheeks.

"What would you do if I said No?" Sam challenged her. Hermione tried to glare at him, but she could feel her frustration slowly leave her body.

"I have a proposition." Sam announced, his hands still on Hermione's face. Hermione did not speak.

"How about when you return back to that castle and someone asks you about me, how about you tell them I'm your boyfriend." Sam said slyly. Much to his surprise, Hermione snorted, then started to giggle.

"Sam, have you gone mad?" Hermione smiled, she brought her hands up to Sam's arms. Sam smiled at her and shook his head.

"Mad for you darling." Sam smirked. Hermione flushed a bright shade of red.

"Don't you think this is something you should be serious about?"  Hermione asked inquiringly. 

"No. I'm just being frank about it. You fascinate me 'Mione."  Sam replied.  Hermione could not stop grinning.

"Weren't we just fighting two minutes ago?"  Hermione asked, trying to avoid answering Sam's indirect question. _Saying yes will only complicate things more. _Hermione thought shamefully to herself. _But Draco obviously was not thinking the same asking Eva, my own housemate, to be his girlfriend.  _Hermione's eyes suddenly widened at her own wickedness.

"Yet are you to answer my proposition," Sam scoffed. Hermione looked up in the eyes of her own close friend, who also happened to be close friends with Draco. Hermione was desperate to regain Draco's attention, and she was ready to do whatever thing it takes to make Draco regret casting her aside as if he never even knew her. Make Draco regret ever falling in love with her, make him regret ever _meeting _her. Hermione knew that once she put her mind to something, not much could make her stray.

"Well Sam, let's give it a go." Hermione smirked, a new mischievous grin in her eye. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yay! That took me slightly longer to write. I apologize for biting the whole singing thing from an earlier part of the story, I was just trying to incorporate Hermione's jealousy into the whole thing. I also would like to apologize for the whole two-month flash forward. I obviously did it for pacing reasons. I felt it was necessary, and I hope I filled in the void for you all as the readers.

Also I would like to thank all my reviewers! It's great to know that one of my OC's is now seen as a sex symbol in some of your eyes! (Well one of you guys, lol) 

By the way, before I forget, the song Sam was singing in this chapter was "After An Afternoon" by Jason Mraz. I'm a big fan in case you all have not noticed.

And one last thing before I cut this short! I'd like to explain WHY I had Draco and Sam establish concrete relationships with Eva and Hermione. I did this because I was hit with sudden inspiration while watching a talk show. (One of those sleazy ones) And I thought to myself, "WOW! That would be powerful and intense if that happened in my story!) I felt I had built their relationships fairly strongly, so when I drop my bombshell storyline twist, it'll make for something INTENSE. Buckle you seatbelts you guys and prepare yourselves for the ride!

~Alisha~

****


	8. Part Seven

Draco Malfoy 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**"_Tried to give you warning_**

**_But everyone ignores me_**

**_Told you everything loud and clear_**

**_But nobody's listening_**

**_Called to you so clearly_**

**_But you don't want to hear me_**

**_Told you everything loud and clear_**

**_But nobody's listening_**

**_I got a heart full of pain_**

**_Head full of stress_**

**_Hand full of anger_**

**_Held in my chest_**

**_Uphill struggle_**

**_Blood, sweat and tears_**

**_Nothing to gain_**

**_Everything to fear_**

**_Heart full of pain_"**

**'Nobody's Listening' Linkin Park**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Draco slowly ate his eggs, while his fellow Slytherins discussed their plans for the day. Draco silently listened, but was startled by a hard slap on the back. Draco turned around to see a grinning Sam and a frowning Blaise. Blaise's cheeks were flushed, and he was wearing a look of shock, disapproval and resentment. Draco stared at the pair as they sat down in both of the empty seats on either side of him.

Blaise grumbled before loudly biting into his bacon. Sam sat grinning at Draco foolishly. 

"What's it with you two?" Draco asked curiously. Sam laughed and patted Draco roughly on the back, causing Draco to choke on the eggs he was eating. Draco reached for his goblet of orange juice, and then took a large gulp.

"Easy now mate." Sam grinned. Draco looked at Blaise who was boisterously tearing a part a piece of bacon.

"Tell him Sam." Blaise grumbled. Sam smiled at Draco.

"Do you remember how you asked Eva to be your girlfriend?" Sam asked. Draco nodded slowly, before plopping another forkful of eggs into his mouth.

"Erm, being that it was yesterday morning, I remember." Draco scoffed. Blaise snorted loudly, and Sam continued to grin at Draco eagerly.

"Anyhow, I thought. Hey I'm keen on someone at this school!" Sam paused for a supposed dramatic effect. Blaise rolled his eyes, and Draco continued eating, only half-listening to the Aussie Slytherin. 

"Get to the point you git." Blaise said grouchily. Sam laughed yet again, before he spoke.

"I have a girlfriend." Sam smiled. Blaise was still glaring at Sam, and Draco shortly paused from his breakfast to look at Sam.

"You playboy, I could have sworn I saw a pack of Slytherin second years sobbing hysterically this morning in the common room." Draco said sarcastically. Sam laughed heartily before turning to his own plate. Draco smirked, turning his attention back to Blaise.

"What's creeped up your arse Zabini?" Draco asked. Blaise turned and scowled at Draco and Sam. Draco smiled before shoving a large piece of bacon into his mouth.

"Blaise is going out with Potter's friend," Blaise said, his voice low. Draco, caught by surprise by Blaise's comment, began choking on the piece of bacon he had just plopped into his mouth. Draco coughed loudly. Sam hit Draco firmly in the back again.

"Went down the wrong airpipe mate?" Sam asked. Draco continued to cough; he reached for his goblet and downed the contents of it before he was ready to speak again. Draco inhaled deeply, and ran his hand through is new longer blonde locks uncomfortably.

"By Potter's friend, I assume you don't mean the red-headed git." Draco coughed in disbelief. Blaise shook his head, and Sam shook his head.

"Look. I know you aren't exactly fond of her friends." Sam said slowly.

"Look Sam. You're in Slytherin. People _expect _certain things from us." Blaise snapped. Sam shook his head, his numerous piercings jingling as he rotated his head.  Draco opened his mouth to speak, but his throat was dry. Draco had tried to frequently ignore the fact that Sam was a close friend of Hermione's, but him _dating _her was an entirely different story. 

"Don't get started with me on that Slytherin shit. I can date whomever I want." Sam spat. Draco still sat in between them speechless. Several Slytherins' attentions quickly snapped to Sam and Blaise.

"Do you know _what _she is Sam?" Blaise spat ferociously. Sam continued to glare at Blaise, his face unreadable.  Draco tried to speak, to get them to stop, but he remained silently.

"She's a fucking filthy Mudblood. How could you stand to be seen with someone like her?" Blaise scoffed cruelly. Several sneering Slytherins' eyes fell on Sam, just waiting for him to explode. But something strange happened. Draco could feel his eyes lock intently with Sam. Draco slowly shook his head. Sam suddenly stood up, knocking his chair to the ground. Blaise's reflexes caused him to jump violently. Sam stared at him, a look of pure rage in his eyes.

"Your not worth it you slimy git." Sam said venomously. He slowly began to walk towards the grand doors of the Great Hall.

"Your going to fucking regret everything you just said to me Sam!" Blaise finally retorted after realizing that Sam was out of earshot. Draco sat silently, afraid to speak.

"Can you fucking believe him Draco?" Blaise asked coolly.  Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle shook their heads while Draco remained hushed. 

"The fucking nerve of that git. You see? You can never trust _anyone _new around here." Blaise said again. Pansy nodded before piping in.

"The nerve. Your right! You can never trust 'em." She said shrilly. Crabbe and Goyle nodded in agreement. 

"Draco?" Blaise asked, suddenly realizing that Draco was yet to speak. Draco cleared his throat before speaking. He turned to Blaise.

"You were wrong mate." Draco said softly.

"What?" Blaise spat, his blood obviously boiling. Draco rolled his eyes, he wasn't afraid of this prat.

"Your in the wrong. We're his friends; we are supposed to stand by him. No matter what he does, or in this case, who he likes." Draco murmured. Draco could hear a collective gasp come from his so called friends. He was starting to feel that his only true friend had already left the Great Hall.

"Draco, have you lost your fucking mind?" Blaise snapped callously. 

"Dunno." Draco took a small nibble off a smaller chunk of bacon. Draco suddenly began speaking from a place deep inside of him, a place that had been hidden for years beneath his cold and numb exterior. His parents death had unleashed this beast inside of him, and much to his surprise, all of his frustrations about his phony friends suddenly came to the surface. "Maybe I _have _gone mad, like everyone's been saying.  Or maybe listening to you people fucking babble on about your insignificant lives and problems, with your egotistical 'thou shall worship me' attitudes, has driven me bonkers! Hello! No one fucking likes us! All we do is scorn other people and make them feel like shit! Come on, let's be honest, we are fucked up. Blaise." Draco turned to Blaise who was staring at him in awe. "You are the most fucking shallow person I have ever came across in my shot sixteen years of living, and I know some pretty shallow people being that I'm fucking 'friends' with you lot!" Draco snapped his voice rising in tone as he went on. He turned to Crabbe and Goyle. "And you goons, you are the fucking dullest people I've ever met. How you ever could look down and ridicule someone and make them feel insignificant, and not feel a tad bit hypocritical, stuns me." Draco snapped quickly, his lips were now moving faster than his mind could, as he felt his pent up stress escape his tired body. Crabbe and Goyle stared at him naively. 

"Oh! I'm sorry! You two dimwits couldn't define the word hypocrite, even if the definition was two inches away from your two pudgy faces!"  Draco laughed maliciously at Crabbe and Goyle before he turned to Pansy. Her lip was quivering, knowing that her turn was upon her.

"Pansy…Pansy… Pansy." Draco cooed sarcastically. "Honestly…" Draco leaned over and tapped Pansy's temple. "Hello? Is there anything _in _there? Really! At times, you can be a good person, but then there are those other times. Which is _most _of the time, when I wonder, does Pansy Parkinson ever fucking think for herself? Your always agreeing with everything that comes out of Blaise's." Draco turns to look over at Blaise, " Fucking mouth, think for yourself for once!" Draco snarled. Pansy stared at him, a sad look on her face. Draco however, mad with power, could not see the hurt in her eyes. The monster lurking deep inside of him was out, loose and out of control.

"And me… Draco Malfoy! I am the fucking slimiest of all of us! I walk around thinking I'm fucking better than everyone else here, even my so-called friends. When really I'd be surprised to find anyone more fucked up them me.  My father was a cold and conniving bastard, my mother couldn't even spell love, yet alone give it.  I might as well be _heartless _because I don't fucking feel anything or anyone! My parents killed themselves being the selfish hypocrites that they were. News flash, I'm just like them, and I'm like all of you prats. Blaise, I'm shallow. Crabbe and Goyle, I'm fucking dull too, and Pansy, I _never _think for myself.  I'm mean, I hate myself, I hate the world, I'm depressed, I'm conniving, heartless, alone, and I forgot to mention, I'm fucking insane." Draco growled. Everyone at the Slytherin table looked up at Draco, every one of them speechless. Draco could feel their eyes, but the aftermath of everything he had just said still did not feel real. He could hear hushed whispers among the small group of Slytherin's who had overhead Draco's outburst. He could hear them mutter about how he was right in a strange way. He could hear some of them whisper that he was delusional. He could even hear some of them whisper how much they secretly despised him and some of their other fellow housemates, but were too afraid to utter it aloud until that moment. Draco growled before burying his head in his hands, suddenly realizing the immense magnitude of his mistake.

News of Draco Malfoy's alleged mental breakdown spread throughout Hogwarts in a matter of hours.  Draco however, regretting some of the harsher things he said about Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy, did not regret giving everyone a glimpse at the internal machinery of his own bewildered mind. Several versions had spread throughout Hogwarts. Each Slytherin, who was there first hand for the breakdown, each told their own fabricated versions, inserting fictional comments about several people throughout the school. Draco contemplated going to the Infirmary, but he knew that's what everyone would want him to do. Therefore, Draco struggled through his Double History of Magic class. If Sam had not of been there, Draco would have stormed out of the classroom. The tension between Draco and Blaise was thick, and Draco was not the only one who could feel it. When the double period ended, Draco slowly made his way down to the dungeons for Potions.

Even though Sam was walking with him the entire way, Draco had never felt more ridiculed, or noticed. He could feel the hard gazes follow him as he made his way down Hogwart's stone corridors towards the Potions room. Draco finally reached the potions room with Sam. Draco noticed that Blaise and Pansy were already in the room, sitting in their own respective seats. Draco locked eyes with Pansy, who gave him a pitiful look, then with Blaise who gave him a look of pure detestation. Eva looked up at Draco vacantly before her eyes fell sadly back to the tabletop. Draco glared at her at first in confusion, he had least expected Eva to be a bit of a comfort, but she had stared at him just like everyone else had been staring at him that day, like he was crazy. Draco was beginning to think that he was. Draco slowly sat down in his seat, something oddly taking over him. He looked over at Hermione, and much to his surprise; she was grinning at him maliciously. Draco blinked his eyes several times before opening them again to look at Hermione. She was staring at him vacantly; she stared at him for what seemed like an eternity before she slowly turned back around in her seat. ****

**Hermione Granger**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**"_Heaven seems a wasted place_**

**_To never get a chance to grow there_**

**_Wear your sign_**

**_I will wear my crown of thorns_**

**_And watch the storm break around you_**

**_Where's your sign?_**

**_Where's your sign love?_**

**_It's only mine_**

**_Innocent, innocence_**

**_The father tossed you around some_**

**_And mother lost you_**

**_Where's the sign now?"_**

**'Wear Your Sign' Jason Mraz**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Hermione laughed heartily at Ginny Weasley's joke. They were sitting at dinner in the Great Hall. All four tables that night were abuzz with activity, and with gossip. All Hermione heard anyone talk about that day, was about Draco Malfoy. Hermione first tried to ignore the comments, but then she started to listen, and found herself fascinated. Sam had told her during lunch about Draco's strange behavior during breakfast, then his short argument with Blaise. Hermione sighed before taking another sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Hermione did you hear about slimy old Malfoy losing it this morning?" Ron asked Hermione, trying to spark up a conversation. Harry, who was sitting across the table, suddenly looked up at them.

"Yes." Hermione mumbled, Ron, not sensing Hermione's extreme discomfort, continued to talk about Draco.

"He's really losing it. I heard that Dumbledore considered sending him to St. Mungos. But then again," Ron paused, taking another bite of his corn on the cob. "Now that he's gone mad, he isn't as obnoxious towards us. Eh Harry?" Ron asked Harry, who had returned to talking to Eva. Eva stared up at Ron, and snorted.

"Ron, maybe you shouldn't be talking about that." Harry said gently. Hermione looked down at her plate when she realized Eva had been staring at her. Hermione could not bear the fact that Eva knew about her relationship with Draco. The thought of Eva confronting him was constantly nagging at Hermione's brain throughout the day.

"Fine." Ron snapped towards Harry, he looked over at Hermione a split second before returning his attention to his food. 

"Well, do you know what I found quite interesting?" Eva said suddenly, her voice cold.

"What?" Harry asked curiously, pushing up his black wire rimmed glasses on the bridge of his nose. Hermione took another large gulp of her pumpkin juice; she could feel Eva's eyes lock on her cruelly.

"With all this shit going around school about Draco, no one is talking about who started the whole confrontation in the _first place." Eva spat harshly. Her harsh stare was like daggers upon Hermione. Hermione could feel her face flush a deep red. She still had not mentioned the new status of Sam and her's relationship to Harry and Ron._

"And better yet," Eva continued. "Why how 'bout you fill them in Hermione?" Eva asked; her eyes finally drifted away from Hermione and back to her plate. She viciously stabbed her fork into a thick piece of roast beef.

"What she talking about 'Mione?" Ron asked curiously. Hermione growled in anger, this was a new low, even for someone as wicked as Eva. 

"Uh…" Hermione managed to mumble. Eva lifted an eyebrow in mock sympathy. Harry gave Hermione an odd look, sensing the tension between the two girls.  Ron reached for his goblet and began downing down its contents.

"Come on Hermione. You haven't told them about your new Slytherin Beau?" Eva said in a fake tone. Harry's mouth dropped, and Ron spat out the pumpkin juice he had been drinking.

"What?" Ron managed to spat. Hermione shook her head shamefully.

"I'm going out with Sam now." Hermione said, her voice hoarse. Eva smirked in satisfaction, and Harry remained silent.

"But…" Ron managed to stutter. "What happened to Krum?" Ron asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Oh, don't be silly Ron. I never went out with Krum." Hermione snapped. Harry glared at Hermione before he finally spoke.

"You said nothing was going on between you two." Harry said gruffly. Hermione began racking her mind, thinking of the right thing to say without upsetting her two friends more.

"Things change Harry." She finally managed to squeak. Eva just stared at them vacantly; Hermione clutched the knife she had in her hand tightly, wanting nothing more than to send it hurtling towards Eva's face. 

"Hermione, he's in Slytherin." Harry said gravely, his voice was soft. He leaned forward, his eyes were glimmering mysteriously, "Don't make the same mistake twice Hermione." Hermione felt her mouth go dry, and her mind go blank. She had never seen Harry behave this way before. When she looked into those eyes; she saw something different, drastically different. Maybe he was right; maybe her relationship with Sam was doing more damage than good. Hermione sat back in her chair, suddenly feeling uncomfortable in Harry's presence. Harry did the same, remaining silent throughout the rest of dinner. However, right before Hermione was going to stand up to depart for the Gryffindor common room, a loud scream came from the Slytherin table. Hermione looked over in horror as she realized what had been going on at the Slytherin table. Draco and Blaise were standing up on the Slytherin table, wands pointed. Hermione noticed in horror that Sam lay at Draco's feet, his face an odd shade of blue. 

The next few moments happened quite slowly. Hermione witnessed Professor Dumbledore, Professor Lupin, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape, all reach for their wands instinctively. Draco and Blaise, a look of fury in both of their eyes. Draco and Blaise both muttered hexes, a bright blue smoke emerged from Blaise's wand, causing Draco to stumble and fall back in pain. A dull purple haze emerged from Draco's wand, hitting Blaise. Blaise screamed in horror as he began to sprout feathers all over his body. Professor Dumbledore quickly turned towards the amazed student body, and said in a loud gruff voice.

"Everyone please return to your common rooms, this very instant." Dumbledore quickly turned back towards the Slytherin table, where Professor Snape and Professor Lupin had picked up Sam's limp body and began walking towards the door behind the teacher's table. Hermione felt her heart catch in her throat, her mind was screaming at her to run after them and find out where they were taking him. However, Hermione remained with her housemates, as they slowly made their way out of the Great Hall and back to the common room, Hermione holding back tears the entire way.

Later that night while Hermione was in the lavatory brushing her teeth, the door creaked open and Eva strolled in. She was wearing her school robes, her eyes puffy and her face red like she had been crying. Hermione, who was brushing her teeth, quickly spat out the foamy toothpaste into the sink, and turned off the running water. She quickly put her toothbrush in the respective holder before turning to exit. Eva quickly stepped out in front of her.

"Hermione, where are you going?" Eva snapped, a threatening look in her eyes. Hermione quickly looked down upon the stone floor.

"Going to bed." Hermione mumbled. She turned to get past Eva, when Eva stepped in front of her again. _Great. This is just bloody excellent. _Hermione sarcastically thought to herself, she could feel what was coming next.

"Did you see what happened during dinner tonight?" Eva muttered, her voice low.  Hermione thought of a particular witty comment, but sensing Eva's anger, she remained silent and nodded her head.

"I just came back from the infirmary. Blaise put a hex on Sam. Draco got upset and they both put hexes on each other. Draco's hex worked, Blaise is covered in bright yellow feathers. However, Blaise's hex did not work so well. Sam is still unconscious because of the hex Blaise tried to put on him was done incorrectly. Oh and I forgot to mention." Eva paused; her voice was dripping in sarcasam. "Draco's eyes are swollen from the Conjunctivitis curse Blaise placed on him. Real mess." Eva finished. Hermione felt her heart skip a beat, she had not tried going to the Infirmary

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Hermione asked curiously. Eva continued to glare at her in contempt. 

"Just informing you about all the mess you've caused." Eva spat. Hermione eyes widened at the sheer nerve of the Beauxbatons girl. 

"What?" Hermione scoffed. "How is an impromptu duel gone wrong _my fault?" she snapped, still glued to her spot._

"I don't know, you tell me." Eva replied coldly. Hermione shook her head.

"Bloody hell! What do you have against me Eva?" Hermione asked, becoming very agitated. Eva ran her hand swiftly through her long black hair before speaking.

"He cares about you, you know that right?" Eva said suddenly, her voice much softer. Hermione, caught off guard by the comment, was too stunned to speak.  Hermione had to get out of the lavatories, she quickly stepped to the side, but Eva forcefully pushed her. Hermione stumbled back causing Eva grabbed her hand hastily then she slammed her forcefully against the wall. Hermione winced; she didn't expect Eva to physically harm her.

"I know about your little thing with Draco, but let me tell you something." Eva paused, leaning forward, her eyes locking with Hermione's. Hermione held back tears as she felt a dull throbbing pain in her back. "If you're going out with him just to hurt Draco, I'll seriously kill you. Do not fuck with me Granger. Am I clear?" Eva snarled. Hermione nodded, her lip quivering. Eva growled, slamming her against the wall yet again.  Hermione, obviously overpowered, by the taller rougher girl, slowly slumped down the stone wall. Eva picked her up by the chest of her satin sleep robes and pushed her against the wall a final time.  "You've already done _enough." Eva growled. She hastily let go of Hermione and stormed out of the lavatories, slamming the door behind her. Hermione finally lost her composure, slumping onto the floor and tears flowing freely from her eyes.  _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yes, I know, I made Draco go postal on all of his 'Slytherin' friends. Keep in mind, all the things he said were basically what he felt about his friends, but never had the balls to say. I know, they may of seemed a little harsh, but you'll find out why Draco lost control like that in later chapters.

Also, Eva, in case you haven't notice, adores Draco, and she feels that Hermione is up to something by all of a sudden agreeing to go out with Sam. And What's the deal with Harry? Hmmm… (Places head in hands in wonder)

Anyhoo, I've started school again. Exams are next week. Less writing time? I think so. Pooey. Sadly, I haven't gotten any new reviews… I think… I don't know, I'm not on the net right now. But I still would like to thank my reviewers who reviewed yesterday I think. Thanks! 

By the way, to the people who were wondering why I haven't gotten a lot of reviews (I have twenty three right now… I think). I haven't a clue neither. Maybe no one finds my summary interesting. I changed it several times now. Maybe people read it, but they simply don't feel like reviewing it. I don't know, all that matters to me is that it's being read!

Also to the few people who actually read the song lyrics, aren't the lyrics for Wear your sign insane? Two minutes long, it's haunting actually. I suggest everyone try and hear that song by Jason Mraz. I felt it felt this chapter perfectly, it sounds like something Hermione would be thinking, hearing all this gossip about Draco. (Especially the 'storm break around you part. CHILLS!) But yes, that's all for now though, Ciao!

~Alisha~

****


	9. Part Eight

Authors Note: 

I know usually I do not place my authors' note at the beginning, but I figured I would give everyone a heads up. This chapter is somewhat uh-err-sexual. Therefore, the rating for this chapter is a very mild Rated R. I understand though that some people are uncomfortable by these things, so I figured I would give you all a heads up before I am sued. On with the show! Warning: It is a long one!

Draco Malfoy 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**"_Who gave me you permission to rearrange me?_**

**_Certainly not me_**

**_Who told you that it was all right to love me?_**

**_Certainly not me._**

**_I was not looking for no love affair_**

**_So why you want to fix me_**

**_I was not looking for no love affair_**

**_And now you want to mold me_**

**_I was not looking for no love affair_**

**_Now you want to kiss me_**

**_I was not looking for no love affair_**

Now you want to control me Hold me" 'Certainly' Erykah Badu 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Oddly, Draco was relieved at the fact that his eyes stung too badly to be opened, because he could hear whimpering coming from the striking dark-haired Gryffindor, tightly clutching his hand.

"It looks awful." She managed to sniffle. Draco gave her a smug grin, even though he could not see her; his eyes covered in tight bandage, he turned towards the direction that her voice was being emitted from.

"It feels awful." He managed to grumble. The girl grabbed his hand and squeezed it heartily.

"Where's Sam?" Draco suddenly thought, his minds returning to the dire duel that occurred that night in the Great Hall. Draco shook his head dismally; as he recalled the first thing, he could remember from the conversation. 

***~*~*~*~Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Draco sat dazedly at the Slytherin table; Sam sitting in silence by his side. Draco mindlessly moved his food about his plate. He could feel the intense glares he was getting from the students behind him. Draco looked up and watched Blaise and Pansy walk into the Great Hall. Blaise stared at Draco, a look of utter hate on his face, and motioned Pansy to sit beside him. Pansy looked at Blaise uneasily, before looking at Draco. Much to his surprise, Pansy slowly made her way towards Draco, sitting directly across from him. Draco dropped his fork, a bead of sweat rolling slowly down his forehead.  Sam sensing Draco's paranoia remained silent.

"Look." Draco said suddenly. Pansy looked up at him. Draco could still see the pained expression etched in her face; Draco suddenly began feeling guilty.

"Pansy, what I said this morning was…" Draco paused, from the corner of his eye he saw Blaise stand up quickly and sit down beside Pansy. Pansy's eyes remained on Draco, her eyes wide as if she was waiting in anticipation for the satisfaction of knowing Draco was seeking her clemency. Draco reached for his tie, as he felt his airway began to constrict in an impending anxiety attack. It had been months since he had his last anxiety attack. Even though his voices were gone, Draco could feel his mental stability taking a turn for the worse. Draco groaned as he loosened his tie, Blaise was still fiercely scowling at him.  Draco cleared his throat before speaking.

"It was cruel, and wrong. I shouldn't have said it, and I never really meant to hurt you." Draco said, speaking straight from his heart. The fire-red headed Slytherin looked up at him sheepishly, Blaise's disapproving gaze snapped quickly unto Pansy.  

"Honestly?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Draco nodded. Pansy opened her mouth to say something when Blaise pushed her forcefully on the arm.

"Shut it Pansy. You shouldn't even be listening to this git. You heard him this morning, he hates us. He thinks he's _better _than us Pansy." Blaise snapped; Draco could feel his jaw clench, and a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I don't hate you." Draco said; his voice was strained.

"Right." Blaise snorted sarcastically. Draco glared at him, and Blaise continued to stare back at him.

"I can see right through you." Blaise taunted, "Everything you said this morning, you fucking meant it. You meant it all." Blaise slowly picked up the knife besides Pansy's plate, slowly running his finger over the razor sharp blade.

"All of a sudden do you think your better than us?" Blaise asked Draco. By his use of the word us, Draco assumed that he meant Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and himself. Draco shook his head viciously; his sense of superiority over everyone came crashing down with the death of his family.  

"No?" Blaise asked smugly. "I can see right through your bullshit Draco Malfoy. You've always thought you were better than us. With your fucking mansion in the countryside, all the shit your father used to buy you, and your parents' power. You always felt superior over us, you felt superior over everyone. Honestly Draco, how long have I known you?" Blaise asked forlornly. 

"All my life." Draco said hoarsely, his blood boiling, but Draco remained expressionless. Pansy had bowed her head in an apparent attempt to stay out of the confrontation.

"All our fucking lives. Every since your parents died." Blaise paused; he looked at Sam for the first time in several minutes. "Every since he came here, you've got your fucking priorities mixed up. You're putting that shit." Blaise pointed the knife in his hand towards Sam, "and those bitches over in Gryffindor, over us, your true friends. We stood behind you for all these years." Blaise growled. "All these years." He repeated again. Draco's eyes, which had been resting on his plate, suddenly looked up at Blaise, his heart catching in his chest. Before he could speak, Sam muttered something under his breath, and then finally spoke aloud.

"That's it Blaise. Let's end this right now." Sam snapped. Blaise looked up at him.

"And he speaks." Blaise scoffed sarcastically, lifting an eyebrow in genuine interest. "How do you suppose we _end _this?" Blaise snapped, he quickly began running his finger over the blade of the knife again.

"Duel. Let's duel right now. If I win, you need to piss off and leave Draco and I alone. If you win, I'll give you what you fucking want. I'll leave." Sam said gruffly. Draco's eyes widened in surprise, Sam couldn't leave. 

"What?" Draco spat. Sam looked at Draco, his eyes ablaze in fury. Blaise stared at him in surprise.

"You just can't walk out. This is Hogwarts, its not that simple." He muttered.

"My father can make it simple. Not just anyone can transfer in to Hogwarts. It was difficult getting me in but," Sam's voice lowered "It won't be that hard getting me out. I can owl my father in a day, and I'll be gone in two." Sam snapped. Blaise smiled maliciously.

"Fine then. It's a deal." Blaise stuck his hand across the table, offering it for Sam to shake. Draco frowned,

"Don't do this. It's fucking stupid. You can't leave Hogwarts." Draco snapped. Sam ignored him and took Blaise's hand anyway. He turned to Draco and frowned before standing up and pulling his wand from the pockets of his school robes. Blaise did the same, before slowly taking his own robes off. Blaise shifted his eyes from Sam to silently look up at the teachers' table. All the teachers seemed to be engrossed in a jovial conversation. 

"Come on." Blaise said haughtily. He slowly pushed Pansy, Draco's, and a group of terrified first years plates aside, and crawled into a crawling position on the table. Sam followed suit, until they were crouched over, facing each other several feet away from each other.

"Blaise, get off the table you prat." Draco snapped. Pansy, fearing of what would happen next, and the consequences of Blaise's and Sam's foolish decision, finally joined in with Draco, trying to get one or the other of the two engaged boys to surrender.  However, they both refused to back down, the next few moments happened so quickly, yet they seemed to happen so slowly for Draco. Draco watch Sam mutter the rules to Blaise.

"One match. Three steps back, count of three. On three turn around, one spell. First person to get hit by a hex loses." Sam muttered. Draco frantically tried to loosen his tie again, which was still feeling like an iron chain around his neck, as he looked on helplessly; glued to his spot. Half of him had a strong confidence in Sam, because his father was an auror, but then his other, more practical half, was worried for Sam. Blaise Zabini was never one to follow rules, and was not well trained in the sacred art of dueling. The two slowly stood up, the look of pure intensity in each of their eyes was frightening. The two Slytherins slowly raised their wands to their faces and turned around. They slowly took one step forward. Draco could feel his stomach lurch, as he noticed his fellow housemates look up, mostly in pure entertainment, unaware of the magnitude of the impending duel. Two steps, the ever-watchful eye of Professor Dumbledore suddenly shifted unto the pair, unknowingly to Draco.  Three steps, even though it was the count of two, Blaise Zabini quickly turned around on the ball of his foot, and pointed his wand; Draco the only person hearing him mutter a curse underneath, an unforgivable curse, that Draco never expected him to have the sheer nerve to use. A flash of green light shot out of Blaise's wand, hitting Sam in the back. Draco's eyes widened in horror as Sam slowly slumped to the table, landing with a loud clump. Blaise began twitching slightly, before ceasing movement. The girl, whose plate Sam had fell on, thinking that he was dead, suddenly let out a shrill shriek. Before Draco could even think twice, his anger suddenly came to the surface. He leaped unto the table, reaching for his wand simultaneously, and turned to face Blaise. Blaise glared at him in detest.

"Don't do it Draco." Blaise snapped. Draco remained silent; no words could describe the temporary hate he was holding for the young man he had once called a friend. Draco pointed his wand at him; Blaise did the same. They both were hit by each other's curses, falling back unto the table in pain. Draco could feel a painful stinging sensation in his eyes, but quickly passed out from the pain. The last thing he could remember was Blaise, the young man turning around and pointing his wand at the young Australian man, and uttering an Unforgivable. 

**End of Flashback**

"Where's Sam?" Draco asked again after Eva failed to give him an answer. Draco felt the sudden warmness from her hands upon his cold pale face. Draco slowly brought his hands to her face.

"He's in St. Mungo's." Eva finally replied sorrowfully. Draco did not fully understanding the situation. His head was throbbing, and he found it hard to recall what had put him in the Infirmary in the first place, yet alone Sam in St. Mungo's. St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries was a magical hospital situated in an old department store building in Muggle London. 

"What? Why?" Draco asked confused. Draco could hear Eva sigh loudly as she leaned over and squeezed his hand.

"They took him away after you put that hex on Blaise. He was knocked unconscious, and they couldn't get him to wake up."  Eva explained. Draco sighed, his mind drifting unto the duel.

"It's all my fault. I shouldn't have let them do it." Draco mumbled softly, even though his eyes were shut, he could tell that Eva was crying.

"Draco." Eva said slowly, her voice low. "What were you and Blaise fighting about?" Eva asked. Draco's mouth suddenly went dry, he could not tell Eva the truth because she would ask questions, but then he could not lie to her because he already had been hiding things from her for months now. Draco sighed again before speaking.

"It was nothing." Draco replied blandly. "Is Sam going to be alright?" Draco asked quickly trying to change the subject. Eva removed her hand from his, and Draco could hear her footsteps against the cold floor. 

"I don't know Draco." Eva mumbled, the tone of her voice suddenly changing. Draco sat up slowly in his bed, looking around blindly; unaware of where Eva was in the room. He heard Eva whisper something to herself, before hearing her footsteps walk towards him slowly. 

"Blaise was upset with Sam." Draco muttered, he really did not want to tell Eva what had angered him so badly that morning. He knew she would not understand. Draco stuck his hands out, in hopes of touching Eva, but his hands met nothing but thin air. Eva remained silent, inconspicuous to the now sight impaired Draco. "He didn't like Sam's new girlfriend. She's Muggleborn." Draco paused; he could only hear Eva's faint breathing.

"Are we alone?" Draco asked suddenly. He needed her to respond, he hated the fact he felt he was talking into thin air. 

"Yes." Eva said hastily, Draco noticed her the agitation in her voice. 

"This girl, she's Hermione Granger isn't she?" Eva asked. The mention of Hermione's name sent an odd shiver down Draco's spine. Draco slowly lay back down in the cold sheets of the Infirmary bed. He sighed, staring off into the pitch-black darkness of his mind.

"Eva. Everything," Draco paused as he felt his voice lower. "Everything you heard about me today, most like is true." Draco said curtly. 

"No!" Eva snapped loudly, she walked towards the bed. Draco stiffened as she crawled into the bed beside him; he sat up and brought the covers up to their chests.

"Draco, I…" Eva's voice trailed off. "I've been hearing certain _things _about you." Eva paused again. "You and Hermione Granger." Eva spat the girls name out as if it was bitter to the taste. Draco could feel his face contort into a wince, a wince of regret that he never informed Eva about the yearlong affair he had with Hermione. When Draco failed to respond, Eva let out a loud sob. Draco slowly put his arm around her, but Eva pushed him off. Draco could feel an odd stinging sensation in his swollen eyes.

"I assume it's true?" Eva asked, even though the tone of her voice made it sound more like a statement. Draco felt like kicking himself, he did not understand how Eva knew. Was it the looks that Hermione and him exchanged on a daily basis? Had Hermione told Potter and Weasley the watered down version of their affair, or even _worse _the _real_ version? Draco was not sure how Eva had found out, but it was too late for him to fix his mistake. He could not repent himself for deceiving her all those months. Draco lowered his head, preparing himself for the impending breakup. Much to his surprise, Eva pulled him into a semi-awkward embrace; she planted a firm kiss on his cheek.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Eva asked, her voice was strained. Draco sighed, there were so many reasons why he had not told a soul about his relationship with Hermione. Mostly, it hurt too much to speak of the affair, and secondly, Draco often feared of what others would say about the girl whom he loved so deeply. After a long pause, Draco finally spoke.

"I was afraid of what you would think Eva. I was afraid of what everyone would think. When it first started." Draco paused, "When it first started, I felt like I was the one in control. It was physical and I tried not to care. But something about her was just intoxicating. I needed her. I still need her, she was everything to me. Then as our relationship got more intense, I found myself becoming very much attached to her. I was falling hard for her, and I couldn't stand to see her with anyone else. I needed her, like…" Draco struggled for the words to describe his feelings for Hermione. "I don't know." He mumbled; Draco tightened his grip around Eva's hand. "She just didn't need me like I needed her. She's all wrong for me." Draco sighed. Draco heard Eva sniffle; she leaned over and kissed him tenderly. Draco returned the kiss. He was well aware that he was with Eva now, but inside, his heart would imagine, almost wish, and yearn for Hermione to be in his arms instead.

Draco sat uncomfortably in an armchair besides an abnormally pale-faced Sam to his left, and a guilty looking Blaise Zabini on the right. They sat before Dumbledore, and a scowling Professor Snape. Draco, whose eyes had healed a week after the duel, looked up at Dumbledore reminiscing on the fateful day he found out the news of his parents' suicide. 

"Well hello boys." Dumbledore smiled. Professor Snape frowned at Dumbledore's light mood. Dumbledore folded his hands upon his large oak desk, and turned his attention to the quiet Sam. "Welcome back to Hogwarts Sam!" Dumbledore smiled. Sam smiled at him hesitantly, Sam had returned from his weeklong stay at St. Mungo's just two days prior.

"As you three know, you have been sent here to speak with the head of your house, Professor Snape, and myself about a confrontation you had in the Great Hall." Dumbledore said merrily. Blaise stared off into the distance, as if he was not even listening, and Sam had an odd glossed over look in his eye. Draco had noticed Sam had not been himself since he had returned to school, and Draco still avoided talking about the night of the duel, yet alone his controversial outburst.

"Are you all away of the seriousness of your actions?" Snape spat, speaking for the first time since they had sat down in Dumbledore's office. The three boys remained silent; Snape rolled his eyes and stepped forward.

"Mr. Austin, your inability to think your actions through before you perform them landed you in the hospital." Snape snapped; he paused to look at Sam, who had bowed his head in cowardice. Draco looked over at him from the side of his eye; he knew Snape was not particularly fond of Sam. "It was you who initiated the duel am I correct?" Snape asked. Sam slowly nodded. Draco watched Sam nervously twiddle a large ring on his ring finger. Snape shook his head, and Dumbledore remained silent. Draco could feel the old man's gaze upon him, but Draco kept his stone gray eyes upon Snape.

"Mr. Malfoy, your inability to step up and end the duel resulted in the loss of your sight for five days." Snape scolded. Snape turned to Blaise and shook his head, contorting his face into his usual scowl.

"Mr. Zabini, your inability to control yourself and your irresponsibility was despicable." Snape said, his voice lowering. "You could have _killed _Mr. Austin!" Snape said. As the greasy-haired potions professor said this, Draco could see from the corner of his eyes Blaise's face contort into an uncomfortable grimace.

"The Daily Prophet is littered with rumors about the unrest inside the castle now. We already have enough to deal with her Mr. Zabini, we do not have time to have our students having duels in the middle of dinner." Snape muttered. Dumbledore, who had remained silent for Snape's dissection, sat back in his large chair his hands folded together wisely.

"Now Severus, I'm sure the boys know the seriousness of their own actions. But." Dumbledore paused. "We cannot change the past. Can we?" Dumbledore asked all of them, even though Draco could feel the wise wizard's eyes fall upon him again. All three boys shook their heads simultaneously, fearing the worse as their punishments. Draco began to prepare himself for his possible expulsion from Hogwarts. 

"However, I have a question I'd like to ask you Mr. Zabini." Dumbledore turned to face a sullen faced Blaise. Blaise looked up at him nervously. Professor Dumbledore looked up at him, an odd gleam in his eye.

"The spell you used on Sam here. What was it?" Dumbledore asked. Draco could feel his heart drop into his pelvis. His mouth suddenly felt dry as he remembered the night of the duel. Sam had used an unforgivable on Sam, it had backfired, but the sheer power of the spell was enough to knock Sam unconscious for a week. Draco thought about it constantly, it even haunted him in his dreams. He would close his eyes and see Blaise, wand pointed, his mouth forming the words "_Crucio."_  He could picture Sam's body twisting, contorting, and jerkingly violently, the movements causing him a nauseating intense pain. In his dreams, Draco would turn towards Blaise. Blaise's eyes would be alit with pure seething malevolence, and slowly he would turn into a much older man, a man with long blonde hair, and small stony gray eyes. While sleeping, Draco's stomach would lurch violently before he would wake up in a sweat, his skin cold and clammy. Draco has had this dream for exactly seven nights.

"Excuse me?" Blaise asked, snapping Draco out of his thoughts. Draco looked down at his own feet, avoiding Sam and Snape's attention, whose eyes had immediately shifted upon him.

"Mr. Malfoy used a quite entertaining hex that caused you to sprout yellow feathers over your body. You used a hex that caused Mr. Malfoy's eyes to swell shut. You also used a hex of some sort on Mr. Austin, forcing us to send him to St. Mungo's. What spell did you use on Mr. Austin?" Dumbledore asked, his tone quite genial. Draco could feel his chest began to rise and fall rapidly as he struggled to breath. Draco clutched his robes, attempting to calm himself down. Dumbledore seemed to be ignoring Draco's impending attack.

"I…I…" Blaise began to stammer in pure horror. Draco glared at him; he knew that Blaise was well aware of the consequences of using an Unforgivable Curse on any living being. The use of an Unforgivable Curse such as in Blaise's case the Cruciatus Curse, ill performed or not, was automatic grounds for a life sentence to Azkaban Draco looked over at Blaise, even though Blaise wasn't exactly the best friend to have, he was still his friend. His best friend. Draco could not live with himself if he watched another person close to him disappear from his life. First, it was Hermione, then his parents. Draco cleared his throat before he spoke.

"He used a hex that I taught him two summers ago. It's supposed to make the recipient sprout a tail. He must have said it incorrectly" Draco lied. Dumbledore turned to him and looked at him suspiciously through the lenses of his half moon glasses. Professor Snape muttered something that was incomprehensible to Draco.  Dumbledore sighed; he leaned forward in his chair.

"All three of you will receive six weeks of detention, up until the Christmas Holiday. After the Holiday, you will pick up your detentions for a month." Dumbledore said softly. Draco was surprised that neither one of them had received the worse punishment, expulsion. Draco slowly rose from his seat and made his way for the door when he heard Professor Dumbledore's soft voice call him back into the office. Sam looked up at Draco, giving him a sympathetic look before slowly leaving the room. Professor Snape shook his head disapprovingly at Draco before exiting after Sam. 

"Sit down Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore commanded. Draco stared at him, before he slowly sat down. Dumbledore remained silent for what seemed like hours, before he spoke.

"Is there something you need to tell me about your friend Mr. Zabini?" Dumbledore asked. Draco shook his head quickly, then opened his mouth and squeaked a small, "No sir."  Dumbledore stared at the young man wearily.

"Well… how have you been doing Draco?" Dumbledore asked gently. Draco's eyes slowly began to dance across the room. He had been having problems with paying attention while talking one on one with people for years.

"I'm fine I suppose." Draco mumbled, his voice low. Dumbledore stared at him as if he was picking his mind apart, even though neither of them was speaking.

"Draco, I know you are a very loyal young man. Loyalty is a great attribute to have." Dumbledore paused before Draco cut him off.

"Thank you sir." Draco replied quite mechanically. All his encounters with Professor Dumbledore were just that, mechanical. Draco refused for this man to see how badly he had been hurting since his parent's death. Draco knew he had made a grave mistake by exploding in front of Dumbledore the day of his parents' death. So Draco made sure he remained as emotionless and blank as possible, like an empty canvas.

"However it is possible for a person to be loyal to all the _wrong _people. Being loyal can contradict and endanger other people, and cause problems." Dumbledore started to explain. Draco tried to pretend that he was not listening, by looking off into the distance dazedly, and tapping his foot rhythmically against the leg of his chair.  Dumbledore changed positions in his seat, Draco could feel that he was not buying Draco's ignorant act. 

"Draco. An Unforgivable Curse is just that, unforgivable. Rather performed incorrectly or correctly, they are grounds for severe punishment. I know you know that Mr. Malfoy. If you refuse to tell me the truth about your friend well then…" Dumbledore paused. Draco looked down at his Slytherin badge upon his chest, and his prefect's badge right under it. 

"There's nothing I can do." Dumbledore said; his voice was unclear for Draco to decipher. He could hear a mixture of disappointment, and of anger. 

"You may leave now." Dumbledore commanded. Draco rose to his feet and hastily rushed to the exit. Draco could feel a giant weight being lifted off his shoulders as soon as he escaped from Dumbledore's all knowing gaze. However, Draco could not deny the fact that he was afraid to death that he might be dealing with this secret again in the very _near _future.

The next morning, Draco awoke to the same fashion as the seven mornings before it. He awoke in a cold sweat, his mouth opened to scream but nothing came out.

Hermione Granger 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**"_Moving down the streams of my lifetime_**

**_Pools of fascination in my sleep_**

**_Cooling off the fire of my longing_**

**_Warming up my cold within his heat_**

**_Bouncing down the walls of inhibitions_**

**_Evaporating all of my fears_**

**_Baptizing me into complete remission_**

**_Dissolving my condition with his tears_**

**_He's just like the water_**

**_I've  haven't felt this way in years_**

**_He's just like the water_"**

**'Water' Lauryn Hill**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Hermione hurriedly read the last pages of her thick novel. Hermione sighed loudly when she finished the last page; she tossed it carelessly to the side. Ron, who was sitting beside her, laughed loudly before returning to his chess game with Harry.

"Your fifth one this week." Ron said amusedly. Hermione scowled at him, Harry who had been absorbed in the chess came paused to look up at her apathetically. 

"Restless now that you're with us again?" Harry asked quietly. Hermione grabbed an apple from a bowl sitting in front of her, and took a large bite. It was a quiet Thursday morning and Hermione sat in the mostly empty great hall. Most Hogwarts students had left for Christmas holidays, including Sam. Hermione however decided to stay at Hogwarts while her parents went on vacation to France. Hermione, who had grown considerably close towards Sam over the weeks, had gone through five epic size novels in his absence. 

"I love being with you two." Hermione commented, taking another large bit out of her apple. The three Gryffindors were seated at one long table instead of the four house tables. Her lingered down the table where Draco was seated alone. His hair looked unkempt, and his eyes were bloodshot, he was holding a long piece of parchment in his hand. Hermione's eyes lingered to his soft pink lips that were slowly moving, as if he was reading the letter aloud to himself. He suddenly looked up at her and smiled wearily, Hermione caught off guard by the gesture slowly waved at him. Ron, who witnessed the exchange, coughed loudly before turning to Hermione.

"Did you just wave at Malfoy?" Ron asked boisterously. Hermione looked down at the table, her face flushing a bright shade of pink. Ron turned away from her and returned to his chess game, well aware that Hermione would not answer him. Harry flashed Hermione an odd look before doing the same. Hermione felt her heart sink; her relationship with Harry had been strained for nearly five months.  Whatever Hermione did, she could feel his calm green eyes upon her constantly. A look of disgust constantly befell his eyes, which saddened Hermione each time they fell upon her. Hermione slowly turned to an eating Ginny. Ginny slowly smiled at her being taking a small sip of orange juice.

"Missing Sam I see." Ginny stated. Hermione guiltily nodded. Her mind slowly lingered back to the week before when Sam said he loved her. At first Hermione was frozen, too shocked to respond. She could not say she loved him back because she was so confused. She was afraid that she might confuse her lust for Sam with love and make yet another mistake. Ginny patted her back, jarring Hermione from her thoughts. Hermione sighed, and put her head in her hands.

"I think it's for the best though. Three weeks away from him will do us some good." Hermione said softly, making sure that Ron and Harry could not hear her words.

"What?" Ginny asked confused. Hermione brushed a loose strand of her hair behind her hear before speaking.

"He said he loved me last week." Hermione whispered cautiously, looking both ways before taking another bite out of her apple. Ginny's eyes widened, she covered her hand over her mouth.

"Well." Ginny said slowly, "What did you say." Ginny asked. Hermione could feel her face flush yet again; she buried her face in her hands, trying to regain her composure. She breathed deeply before turned to the younger Gryffindor again.

"I.. I just stared at him. I didn't say anything, I didn't know _what _to say." Hermione muttered shamefully. Hermione could still remember the look in his eyes after he poured his heart out to her, and she remained silent.

"What did he say when you didn't say anything?" Ginny asked. Hermione bit her lip, before beginning the story. Ginny leaned in and Hermione slowly told her of the events of the night a week prior.

***~*~Flashback*~*~***

"You're the best person I've ever known and that's why I love you Hermione." Sam finished. Hermione, who was lying on top of him on the cozy couch of the long forgotten prefects common room on the fifth floor, stared at him incredulously.  Sam stared at her waiting for her to respond, his smile slowly fading when Hermione failed to respond. Hermione slowly crawled off him and picked up her robe, which she had lazily thrown to the floor an hour prior.

"It's late." Hermione said hoarsely. "We should both go back to our common rooms." Hermione slowly pulled her robes back over her school shirt and skirt. Sam slowly sat up and looked up at her. Hermione could feel her heartbreak as she watched a single tear roll from Sam's wide boyish eyes.

"Is that it?" he asked, his tone low. Hermione sighed as she sat back down unto the plush couch. She scooted close to him, and took his hand supportively.

"It's my fault Sam. I've been giving you the wrong message." Hermione said softly, she looked down at her prefect's badge, mainly to avoid Sam's reaction. Sam let out a small growl, even though he squeezed her hand at the same time.

"Wrong message." He spat slowly. Hermione groaned; she could not afford to fight with Sam. She had several papers due before the holidays were to began, and a crumbling relationship with her best friend. She could not afford to have her boyfriend upset with her also. Much to Hermione's surprise, Sam looked at her, a look of intense passion in his eyes; he placed his hands on both of her cheeks then kissed her tenderly. Hermione could feel her body relax, then Sam abruptly pulled away. "Hermione this is not what you think. I'm not interested in having sex with you. I'm not. Well I am…but not if your not ready." He said, his voice full of compassion. Hermione stared at him blankly, unsure of what to say back to him. Even she could not deny the fact that they shared a close mental bond and a strong sexual attraction. However, as they grew closer, and the lust grew more intense, Hermione would find herself trying with all her might to fight the temptation.  She learned from her previous experience with Draco that sex complicates everything, and her relationship with Sam was already complicated enough.

" 'Mione, I." Sam paused "It's alright if you don't feel the same. I just…" his voice trailed off, Hermione bit her lip hesitantly, he was still clutching her face tightly. Hermione kissed his forehead gently as his eyes started to well with tears. 

"It's okay Sam. Really, it is." Hermione said softly. She ran her hands through is dirty blonde hair, "I shouldn't have said that." Hermione murmured. Sam wiped his eyes.

"Look at me." He muttered; his face was a bright pink color. Hermione felt her insides warm at the sight of him. She loved his face; it was perfect in an imperfect way. He had large wide eyes, a long round noise, and a boyish grin. When he smiled, he had exactly one dimple on his left side, and he had a barely visible scar from the corner of his eye to his ear. He had told her two months prior all about the fight where he had received the cut from. Sam slowly reached for his robes and pulled it on over his messy blonde locks. 

"I'm sorry I said that 'wrong message' comment. I just feel uncomfortable talking with you about the whole…" Hermione paused, the tone of her voice lowered. "The whole sex issue. I'm pretty sure you've had a lot more experience then I am, and sometimes I feel that's what you want from me, but then I want to make you happy." Hermione rambled, she paused to look up at Sam who was looking at her, and his face flushed a bright red again. He sat down, placing his broad hands upon her knee.

"No 'Mione. I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to." He said, he flashed her a reassuring smile. He squeezed her knee before he spoke again. "There's nothing wrong with being a virgin anyway." He smiled. Hermione could feel the blood rush to her head suddenly, suddenly hating herself for leading him to believe that she was a virgin. Hermione opened her mouth, but nothing came out, Hermione felt like her face was on fire. She had never felt more embarrassed and uncomfortable in his presence than she was now.

"I mean." Sam paused to put an around her as he sat back on the couch. "When you lose your virginity in the backseat of a van that smells like piss, it cheapens the whole experience.  I want your first time," Sam paused to pat her back lovingly. Hermione suddenly found it difficult to breath. "Even if it's not with me, to be special. Alright?" Sam asked gently. Hermione's eyes, which are abnormally protruding from her forehead, slowly turned to look at him. He smiled and kissed her cheek. "But." Hermione's voice trailed off, before Hermione even knew what she was saying, the four words she never should have said left her mouth.

"I'm not a virgin." She said; her voice was barely above a whisper. The loving smile on Sam's face quickly turned to a frown. Several emotions paraded across his face in a time span of several seconds.

"Your not?" he asked incredulously. Hermione shook her head, her face was a bright scarlet. 

"I'm." Sam paused. "I'm bloody stupid." Sam's tone was difficult for Hermione to read. He put his head in his hands.

"No your not." Hermione snapped quickly. This was the most uncomfortable conversation she had ever had with Sam. For a split second, Hermione was tempted to tell Sam about Draco, but she could not bring herself to do it. She glanced up at the tall grandfather clock on the opposite side of the small room; it was ten after ten. Ten minutes past both their curfews.

"Yes I fucking am." Sam muttered. He muttered several obscenities under his breath before he turned to her.

"I don't want to sound like a fucking prat or anything but be honest. How many?" he asked, if he hadn't been so red, Hermione could have sworn he'd be green from jealousy.

"What?" she snapped. Sam muttered more obscenities under his breath when he realized the time.

"It's a conversation all couples should have. How many people have you been with 'Mione?" Sam said cringing. The words left his lips like they were venom. Hermione put her head in her hands self-consciously.

"How many girls have you been with? Twenty?" Hermione scoffed. Sam stared at her blankly and muttered something else underneath his breath.

"Stop it Hermione." He snapped. Hermione scooted away from him, and turned to stare off angrily in the distance. At times Hermione could feel her relationship with Sam suddenly switch from hot to cold at the drop of a dime.

"I'm serious. How many?" he asked, his tone growing more strained the more Hermione avoided the question. 

"Well you answer me first Sam. How many girls?" Hermione snapped back. The couple was now seated three feet a part. Hermione found it strangely ironic how they had been snogging twenty minutes prior, and now were bickering like cats and dogs.

"Fine!" Sam said rather loudly causing Hermione to jump in surprise. Sam realizing this, lowered his tone, "Seven." His response caused Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. The number seemed rather steep for someone so young.

"Your sixteen years old and you've shagged seven girls already?" Hermione asked in incredulity. 

"So." Sam snapped self-consciously.

"You're almost the equivalent of a french prostitute."

"Stop exaggerating 'Mione."

"I'm not."

"Yes you bloody are!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No." Hermione snapped back, Hermione stopped to glare at him, it was finally dawning on her the pure foolishness of this argument. She looked over at an embarrassed Sam.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, even though she did not know why she had. Sam looked at her, his face still flustered. He sighed before he looked up at the time.

"It's alright I suppose. I'm going to bed." Sam muttered getting up and trudging to the door. Hermione felt her heart sink, she could not just let him leave upset. He would be leaving for Australia the next day. 

"Sam." Hermione called after him. Sam turned around and looked at her, his face expressionless. Hermione slowly got up from the couch and approached him.

"One." She said hesitantly. Sam looked at her then sighed loudly.

"Our pasts are just that. Our pasts." He said soothingly. Hermione nodded, he enveloped her in the warmness and strength of his massive arms, and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. Hermione smiled, she felt cleansed. 

***~*~*~End Of Flashback*~*~*~***

Ginny stared at Hermione in surprise and mild interest as she finished the detailed account.

"Hermione." She said softly. "Do you know what this means?" Ginny said in a somewhat light tone. Hermione smiled.

"I see a thing called love coming into the picture." Ginny giggled. Hermione looked down at the table, her face flushing a shade of pink again. Hermione also noticed that Ginny did not inquire about the mysterious person she lost her virginity to. Hermione was not ready to tell her about her relationship with Draco yet, Harry, Eva, Parvati, and Lavender knowing was causing enough strife in her life already. Hermione remained silent for the final few minutes, looking up at Draco shyly several times. As soon as the bell rang, Hermione said a quick goodbye to Ginny, Harry, and Ron before heading straight to the library. 

As much as she would love to watch them scheduled snow fight with several other restless Gryffindors that day, Hermione had been dedicated to finish all over her work that was assigned to her over break. Hermione walked quickly to the library and situated herself into a dark corner in the library, a few shelves over from the restricted section.

Hermione sighed when she was in the safety of her own confine, the Hogwarts school library. With shelves upon shelves of books, Hermione could never become bored, and she had spent most of her Holiday vacation already in the library. Hermione let out a sigh as she opened up her Potions book. She worked on her Potions assignment, her mind often straying to her strange encounter with Sam the week before. No matter how hard Hermione tried to stop, she could not stop thinking about him. Then there were the friendly looks that Draco had been flashing her for a week. Hermione had grown so used to the vacant stares; when he actually showed an ounce of kindness towards her, it felt peculiar. Hermione, continuing on with her day dreaming, her mind drifting between Sam, Draco, her grades, Harry, Ginny, Eva's strange behavior after Blaise, Sam, and Draco's duel, and several other things. She even began to ponder about adventure free her sixth year at Hogwarts had been. The dark lord Voldemort had grown considerably strong, but the wizarding community failed to be rocked by any strange uprisings, disappearances, or mysterious deaths.  The wizarding world was at a dead standstill. Hermione brought her thoughts full circle back to Draco, when she thought of the death of his parents, and his several outbursts. Hermione sighed aloud when she thought how badly she desired to be at least friends with him again. She missed almost everything about him, his voice, his sarcasam, his intellect, their long conversations, and his scent. What surprised her the most, just the sheer memory of his strong hands massaging the insides of her soft thighs sent chills down of exhilaration down her spine. 

"Hermione." She heard his voice whisper. Hermione assuming it was in her fantasy slowly slipped her hands inside her robes and rubbed her leg, imagining his touch.  Hermione quickly snapped out of her short-term daze, _I'm with Sam. _Hermione thought to herself. Hermione sighed loudly, when she heard his voice whisper again. Hermione, assuming her hormones had driven her crazy ignored what she assumed was a daydream. Suddenly she felt a soft hand upon her shoulder, Hermione felt her body stiffen. She slowly watched Draco sit down in the seat across from her. He smiled at her sheepishly. Hermione could feel her face flush beet red, was he just a figment of her imagination, or was he really there? He ran a hand through his hair, which he must have styled after breakfast.

"Hello." Draco said softly. Hermione stared at him blankly, trying to forget the fantasy she just had about him.

"Hello." She managed to reply. Draco stared at her a second, then smiled again. Hermione did the same, _We must look like fools, sitting here grinning at each other like idiots. _Hermione though to herself, she looked around to see if anyone was in the library besides them. The only person in their immediate vicinity was a tiny first year Hufflepuff whose head was buried in a book.

"So…" Draco paused; it appeared as if he was trying to find the right words to say to her.

"How have you been?" Hermione asked him quickly, when Draco had appeared to stop talking. Draco stared at her, changing positions in the hard wooden seat.

"I'm all right I suppose." He answered blandly. Hermione stared at him uncomfortably racking her mind, trying to come up with a way to induce small talk with him.

"Feels like forever since we've talked, eh?" she asked. The smile on Draco's face was quickly erased, and Hermione grimaced when she remembered the last time they had talked. It was the night of his parent's death. 

"I'm sorry." She mumbled. Draco shook his head, and lifted his hand as if telling her to stop. 

"It's alright really." He mumbled. He looked down at the tabletop.

"So what made you want to talk to me all of a sudden?" Hermione asked inquisitively. Draco stared at her blankly.

"Dunno." He shrugged. Hermione frowned. This Draco was far from the one she fell in love with.

"Hermione?" he asked, interrupting Hermione's temporary glowering.  

"What?" Hermione said, trying to keep the tone of her voice gentle. Talking to him felt like she was walking on glass, one wrong move and she would cut herself.

"There are so many things I want and need to say to you at the moment, and they just…" Draco paused; he ran his hand through his hair again. Hermione noticed this and assumed it must have been a nervous habit he had developed in her six month long absence form his life. "I need to be alone with you." Draco whispered softly. Hermione stared at him blankly, her consciousness was screaming at her to say no, but her heart was telling her much different. While her mind was screaming at her to stop, to think of Sam, to not go with Draco, but she did. She followed him up to the prefects' bathroom on the fourth floor.

Hermione had only used the lavish bathroom several times before during her fifth year. Draco sat down besides a window, and Hermione slowly followed him.

"So…" Hermione's voice trailed off. Her voice echoed off the white marble walls. 

"Before I say anything, I need to apologize for being a git." Draco said abruptly. Hermione stared at him, she opened her mouth, but she could not think of anything to say.

"I'm sorry for not speaking to you for so long. I'm sorry for hurting you," Draco sighed; he shook his head and placed his head in his hands.

"When my parents died, I was wishing I'd die too." Draco's voice was barely above a whisper. Hermione felt slightly uncomfortable sitting besides Draco in an empty bathroom.

"I couldn't face my real emotions. I just kept it all in, I didn't have anyone to talk to, and Hermione," Draco paused. "I've never needed you more. But I know I don't deserve you. Your too good for me." Draco moaned; Hermione stared at him in mild surprise. The young man sniffled slightly, bringing his legs up against his body and wrapping his arms around them.

"That's not true. You know that." Hermione said gently. She placed her hand on Draco's back; the warmth of his skin caused her heart to skip a beat.

"Yes it's all true. I'm nothing now. I'm just a fucking orphan." Draco grumbled. Hermione failed to respond, but she kept her hand upon Draco's back. There was a long period of silence, before Draco spoke.

"Have you ever wondered what our lives would be like if you hadn't of ended things between us?" he asked glumly. Hermione thought about it for a second before she responded.

"Not really." She replied honestly. Draco turned to look at her, a strange glimmer in his eyes. "I have. I pictured us…together. No Sam… No Eva. But that's not reality. In reality, I'm just alone. I'm nothing without you just…"His voice trailed off. Hermione bit her lip holding back the tears coming to her eyes.

"I'm alone." He repeated vacantly. "Alone." He whispered again. Hermione stared at him in surprise, she didn't know what to say, but she couldn't find much to complain about being that this was the first time that he was willingly talking to her in months.

"Everything hurts 'Mione. I thought if I told everyone how I was feeling they'd understand me, but still no one understands. No one cares, Eva doesn't even care. I just want to make it stop hurting." Draco said, his voice was so low, Hermione had to strain to hear it. She stared at him in extreme confusion, then in surprise when he slowly placed his hand upon her cheek. Hermione's inner voices suddenly became quite shrill, screaming at her. But she ignored them, she was finally alone, with Draco. 

As his lips met hers, Hermione could feel her heart almost sink into her pelvis. She forcefully kissed him back, the desire she had been holding for him for so long poured out of her through her lips. Her heart raced as his hands explored her body just like they did a year prior. Hermione's world began to spin so quickly around her until it was rotating so fast it appeared to be at a dead stand still. His hands explored her body touching her in places that caused her to moan in excitement. Hermione couldn't stop; she needed him at that moment more then ever. Hermione was finally feeling her skin upon his, his lips upon the sweetest places on her body; places only he would know.  She fumbled to remove him from the entangling black mass of cloth that was their robes. She laughed in pure exhilaration when she succeeded. 

Even know she knew what she was doing was quite wrong, she couldn't stop. The pair rolled around on the floor struggling to free themselves for their robes. Hermione felt Draco's hand reach for her plain white cotton underwear. She moaned in excitement as they fell to the white marble floor. Even though her nagging inner voice was louder than ever, she continued to ignore them. She opened her legs and invited his love, as they became one. Two intertwined bodies meshed into one, breathing the same air, thinking the same thoughts, becoming almost the same being. Hermione closed her eyes; she did not notice the door slowly open. She could not hear over her own moans of elation, the gasp of surprise and shock at the sheer horror of what was going on. She did not see the tall lanky red-head look in, she did not hear his books clobber to the floor, and she did not hear him scramble to pick them up and bolt out the prefects bathroom on the fourth floor. All she could hear were the frantic beating of her and Draco's own hearts.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

That was Part Eight! It took me awhile, but it's a long one though! Yay! Over eight thousand words, my longest chapter yet!  I apologize for cutting it off so suddenly, if I had kept going any longer the story would have needed it's own zip code! Please review! This chapter is one of my favorites, and it's nice and complete! So no one can complain! I put in more drama in the Slytherin house, a Dumbledore visit, (*snickers*), and an Eva and Draco scene. A Sam and Hermione scene, and finally a Draco and Hermione scene, a racy once at that. And GASP, who walked in on Draco and Hermione? I'm sure I gave it away. I at least wanted to plant the seed in everyone's head so you'd understand the next chapters.

 You people wouldn't believe how much I enjoyed writing this. It took me a while, but I had a lot of fun writing it. I wonder if this one will be hard to follow up…*pause*. Naw!

(I also worked on my term paper today! I've been writing all day!) That's all for now though. Sorry, that update took a while!

~Alisha~

****

****


	10. Part Nine

**Draco Malfoy**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**_"Who really cares?_**

**_When I talk _**

**_Or what I feel_**

**_What I say_**

**_Nobody not really_**

Who wants to take 

**_The time to understand_**

**_I would like someone to_**

**_Heal me with some empathy_**

**_But I can't find_**

**_Nobody not really_**

**_Maybe I'm invisible to the world_**

**_Is anyone in the world even think of me_**

As more than just a hopeless cause? 

**_Who wants to help?_**

**_Mamma, but she's so tired_**

**_Pappa, your not here_**

**_I'm alone in a big empty space_**

**_With nobody not really"_**

**'Nobody Not Really' Alicia Keys**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Draco slowly arose from bed on a chilly Christmas morning, feeling lonelier then ever. Crabbe and Goyle's beds were both empty, they had gone on vacation for the Holiday break. "_With their families". _He muttered to himself aloud. Draco rose from bed and glanced a sideways glance at the tiny bundle of Christmas gifts at the foot of his bed. Draco, who had grown accustomed to waking up to an array of extravagant gifts from his parents, was still trying to deny the fact that this will be the first Christmas without them. 

The young man let out a sighed as he walked to the lavatories to use the bathroom and brush his teeth. Draco looked up at his likeness, his eyes lingers for a split second before snapping them back down towards the sink. He could not even bear to look at his own reflection, because when he looked he saw a selfish, guilty, and depressed person. 

At first, seeking Hermione for comfort seemed like a good idea. He had carefully planned his words, seeking solace in her company. He did not plan however, for things to get out of hand. Strained emotions, and pent up frustrations caused everything to slowly lead from one thing to another. Once he had realized he had made a mistake, the act was already done.

The events of the night two days prior at first seemed fuzzy, but he simply opted to block it out of his mind, even though the throbbing pain of guilt and impending doom haunted his every step. He was dreading the day that would soon arrive in two days; when Sam and Eva would return. Draco spit out the mouthful of minty-fresh water and made his way towards his bed.

He down besides the small pile of presents and slowly opened each one. The first one was from Eva; it was wrapped in messy bright red paper and covered in bows. Draco smiled as he slowly unwrapped it. Eva's gift was a large scrapbook covered in old postcards and stamps. Draco flipped through the scrapbook full of moving photographs from the previous summer. Draco looked at the scrapbook for several minutes before slowly putting it aside. He quickly moved unto the large box that Sam had sent him, a postcard taped unto the front. Draco ran his hands over the large plain brown package before quickly opening it. Sam's gift was a long piece of black fiberglass with a design on either side. Draco noticed the design was the letter of his initials. The three letters were penned in an abstract smoke like fashion, each of them lacing together into one line that wavered it is way around the strange gift. Draco stared at it intriguingly before reading the post card. The front of the postcard was a moving picture of bikini-laden girls walking down a beach, the waves crashing noiselessly against the white shore. In bright orange lettering in the bottom corner it read: **Everything's Better Down Under! Draco grinned before flipping over the card.**

_Hello there mate!_

_How's things been going up at Hogwarts? Cold? While you_

_Are in England freezing your arse off, I am at home_

_Here in the beautiful Australia. It was eighty-five_

_Today! Well that's not important, before I run_

_Out of space I'd figure I'd explain your_

_Christmas gift with you. When I first arrived here_

_I told my parents about you, and they figured_

_It would be nice if they could meet you in the near future._

_So if you don't have anything better to do, I'd figure you wouldn't. you can Spend the summer with my family and I._

_My family is going on a summer trip to The United States this_

_Summer and I thought it was the perfect opportunity for you_

_To learn the best thing to ever grace this Earth. Surfing._

_I know you might not know what it is, but you will!  Your gift is called a surfboard. Muggles use it to go surfing, and it's actually quite fun! I did the design on the board myself! (Slytherin Colors) Merry Christmas! see you in two days!_

_Sincerely_

_Sam_

Draco grinned to himself before setting the large _surfboard _aside and returned to his now shrinking pile of gifts. He quickly unwrapped another tin of cookies from Belinda Castlerock, who was still working on Draco's living arrangements after the term at Hogwarts was to end. He grabbed a gingersnap from the bright red tin before returning to his gifts. 

Much to his surprise, he had received gifts from Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. Crabbe had given him a collector's edition of a Quidditch Weekly magazine; on the cover was an image of a scowling Viktor Krum. Goyle had given Draco two bags of chocolate frogs, and a tin of his mother's home baked oatmeal cookies. Although Draco felt appreciative that Crabbe and Goyle had bothered to give him a gift, after all of the things he put them through, the young Slytherin could feel his heart break in two when he finally unwrapped Pansy's gift. In an expensive mahogany frame laid a beauty oil painting, which seemed to be done by hand. The large oil painting portrayed a younger Draco running around, followed by a younger Pansy, chasing each other in a vast open field. In the background of the picture stood the elegant gray edifice of Malfoy Manor, and two figures stood clearly in front of the wide kitchen glass doors. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's fingers slowly traced the outline of his parents as the tears began to well in his eyes. Draco bowed his head as he slowly let out his frustrations, crying for the first time in months.

Draco cried for his parents, for he will have no more holidays with them. No more birthdays, and no more trips. No more scolding from his mother, they were gone. He could never be angry towards his parents again, for they were now departed. Forever, leaving him alone, forever. He cried for Hermione, his feelings for her, and his confusion over Eva. He cried for Sam, someone who's considerably become a close friend, whom he had just betrayed. Draco let it pour out of him, slowly but surely as he cried.

Draco slowly walked into the Great Hall for dinner, twenty minutes late. A few eyes from the lone table in the Great Hall looked up at him before they quickly returned to their ham. Draco stared at them vacantly before his eyes fell unto Hermione. She was sitting besides Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter, they were laughing and a big smile graced Hermione's beautiful face. Draco winced when he shamefully thought of the feeling of his own hand over the plump curves of her visage. Draco slowly begin to walk, his feet fell like they was a ball and chain attached to each one of them. Draco finally reached his seat, and sat down. He suddenly felt a warm embrace from behind.

"Thank you for the perfume." The person whispered softly. Draco, recognizing the voice as belong to Pansy, stood up slowly. He did not know what had compelled him to do so, but he turned to face her and pulled her into a tight hug. Pansy, caught by surprise, slowly returned the gesture, patting his back reassuringly. Draco slowly pulled away, realizing that everyone had been staring at their embrace. Draco sniffed, fighting the stinging tears that were coming over him.

"Your gift." He managed to sputter. "It was really nice. Thank you Pansy." He whispered, as he slowly sat back down. Pansy sat down beside him, and ran her hand through her bright red hair.

"It was nothing, that's what friend's do for each other. Right?" Pansy smiled. Draco felt his heart sink, another feeling of immense guilt sinking over him. Even after he insulted and embarrassed her in front of her entire house, she still considered him a friend. Draco suddenly felt like he had been ungrateful towards all his friends. Pansy stared at him for a while before she turned to the plate that had just appeared on the table.  Draco listened mindlessly as Pansy began to talk with Millicent and a fourth year Slytherin whom Draco did not know. Draco stared at his plate intently while his mind drifted here and there. He thought of Blaise who he barely even spoke to anymore. He thought of Sam, the friend who he had just betrayed.

Draco tried to block out the fact that a week before Sam had left for Australia, he had told Draco candidly, about how he's never felt for anyone like he felt for Hermione. Draco remained silent, because he was afraid to open his mouth. Afraid if he were to say anything, would be to tell him how he loves Hermione.  How he loves her so deeply, she's the first thing he thinks about when he wakes up, and the last when he goes to bed. How he loves her so deeply his heart stops every time he lays eyes on her. How he loves her so deeply, he contemplates ending his own life if he could not have her. How he loves her so deeply that when he's making love to Eva, he imagines her, Hermione Granger. Draco was going to continue sulking when Pansy had interrupted him halfway through dinner.

"Why'd you lie?" she asked bluntly. Draco looked up at her, he knew exactly what she was talking about, but he figured if he played dumb, Pansy would drop the subject.

"What?" Draco mumbled; he shoved a forkful of yams into his mouth. Pansy sighed.

"You lied to Professor Dumbledore." Pansy said gravely, she paused before she spoke again. "You and I both know what curse Blaise used on Sam. I don't understand how you can call Sam your friend and let Blaise get away with using an unforgivable on him." 

"Honestly Pansy, do we _need _to be talking about this. I mean bloody hell." Draco snapped; he paused to take a sip of his pumpkin juice. "It was nearly two fucking months ago. Now shut your bloody trap." Draco finished; he glared at her shortly before looking down at the table. He could hear Pansy breath a heavy sigh before she turned back around to face Millicent. Draco felt yet another pang of guilt, but instead of apologizing, he remained silent.

"Then we went to Sydney, where they have this incredible Quidditch shop." Sam's voice seemed to go on and on. He had been talking for half an hour, and Draco could feel his eyelids start to feel heavy. He had had his usual nightmare, however at the end of it, instead of Blaise morphing into his father, much Draco's horror the person torturing Sam's soul turned into himself. He awoke from his nightmare too terrified to close his eyes, and he had been awake ever since.  Draco held his books closely to him as they entered the Transfiguration classroom. Draco could feel the pace of his heartbeat quicken when he noticed Hermione standing by the doorway.

" 'Mione!" Sam exclaimed; he had not seen her since he had returned. Draco watched the pair embrace, and Sam place a quick kiss on her lips. Draco could feel his face redden in jealously as he sat down at the first table he saw. Sam smiled at him and dragged a reluctant Hermione towards the table. Draco breathed deeply, trying to keep his composure. He looked towards Hermione who was doing the same.

"I was just telling Draco here about my trip back home." Sam said happily. Draco looked up at him shamefully, his friend looked so happy to be in the company of the girl he loved and his friend again. _If only he knew that I shagged his girlfriend four days ago. _Draco thought to himself grimly, he couldn't even begin to describe the sick feeling that was buried in the pit of his stomach.

"Did you have fun?" Hermione asked, her tone appearing strained.

"Yeah. Mum really enjoyed having me in the house again. Dad was in Perth…again." Sam replied half-heartedly. Hermione and Sam continued to talk while Draco remained silent, his eyes locked onto the minute hand of the clock, praying for eight o clock to arrive. _I have only three more minutes until McGonagall arrives. _Draco thought to himself, time seemed to slow down and he could feel fresh blood boiling up to his head. His eyes turned towards the doorway when Eva walked in. She smiled at him and waved, Eva looked sensational. Her normally black hair was now streaked with light red highlights, and her eyes were shimmering with happiness when she saw Draco. Draco stared at her and smiled hesitantly, the guilt he had suddenly intensified tenfold.

"Hey!" she said excitedly, she threw her arms around Draco before she sat down and squeezed his arm.

"Welcome Back." Draco smiled; he could feel Hermione staring at them.  "Did you get my gift?" he asked curiously.

"Yes I did indeed Mr. Malfoy." Eva giggled, she reached a hand inside the chest area of her school robes and pulled out a shimmering Diamond incrusted E attached to a platinum chain. Draco had bought it on a Hogsmeade trip a month prior.

"Did you like your scrapbook?" Eva asked gently. Draco smiled and opened his mouth to tell her how much he enjoyed it, and of Pansy's gift, but the door swung open, and a disheveled Ron Weasley came sauntering into the room followed by a content looking Potter. The red head's gaze immediately fell unto Draco's, a strange look of loathing in his eyes, far more intense than the usual. Draco's eyes glimmered at the opportune moment to bother Harry and Weasley. If there was one thing Draco was good at, turning his self-contempt into contempt again Potter and Weasley was it. 

" 'Ello Weasel. Potty." Draco taunted. Potter looked up at Draco and rolled his eyes.

"Hermione, Sam, Eva." Potter acknowledged, completely ignoring Draco's open invitation for a confrontation, he sat down at the table behind them. Ron stood there and continued to stare at Draco, a look of pure hate appeared on his red freckled face. Draco stared back at him in mild confusion before Professor McGonagall emerged from her office. Ron sat down directly behind Draco. After McGonagall had begun to talk, he could feel Ron forcefully poke his back. Draco turned around and scowled.

"Meet me after lunch at the painting of Boris the Bewildered. By the _prefects _bathroom." Ron said, his voice barely above a whisper. Draco looked at him at first, trying to mask the confusion on his face, he turned around and looked straight head at Professor McGonagall blankly. 

"What was that about?" Sam muttered underneath his breath halfway during the period. Draco did not answer because he was still puzzled, asking himself repeatedly the same question. Why would Ron Weasley want to meet him, by the prefects' bathroom of all places?

Draco slowly eased up the main staircase and up a few random staircases before he arrived at the fourth floor. Draco scowled at Ron as he drew closer, Ron was leaning lazily onto the wall besides Boris the Bewildered. When he spotted Draco approaching, he stood up and attempted to scowl at him. Draco smirked at him before stopping; he forcefully shoved his hands in the pockets of his robes, before looking up at Ron who was around his height.

"Surprised I showed Weasley?" Draco asked, his tone low. He cautiously turned his head to see if anyone else was in the corridor. Ron stared at him for a split second before he looked down at the ground.

"Now what is this all about?" Draco asked; he would be extremely irritated if he had gone out of his way just for the Weasley to chicken out and not say anything. He was in the same house as Eva; did he know something about her? On the other hand, perhaps it was about Hermione? Draco's mind was reeling with the possibilities of why Ron would want to be speaking to him.

"Look Malfoy." Ron snapped; his face was a bright shade of red, Draco noticing this, grinned at him maliciously. Draco was not exactly sure why he enjoyed making some people feel uncomfortable; perhaps it was his father's genes. Alternatively, maybe it was how empowering it was to have people fear you. Moreover, if there was anything Draco loved more, he loved the feeling of being in control of the situation. Draco was snapped out of his thoughts when Ron grabbed him forcefully by the robes and slammed him again the wall, Draco caught off guard slowly slumped to the ground in pain.

"Now you listen to me you git. I don't want to hear any of your sarcasam, but I just thought I'd tell you I know. I saw you two when I went to take a bath four nights ago." Ron spat, he stared down at Draco who was lying on the floor in disgust. Draco growled as he slowly crawled to his feet, he clutched his side hesitantly before he spoke.

"Listen to me. Calm down." Draco commanded slowly, putting his hands up in surrender. The redheaded Gryffindor began to pace the floor. "I oughta…" he muttered to himself. Draco inhaled deeply, trying his best to maintain his composure. His relationship with Eva _and _Sam would be ruined if Weasley cracked to _anyone. _ _You're so stupid Draco!_ Draco screamed at himself.  Several of the voices within his head began to pitch in; they had been silent for too long.

"Calm down! You're shagging my best friend! Don't you find that a little _strange _being that you're her supposed _enemy_?" Ron shrieked, still pacing around the corridor; fuming angry. "You!" Ron spat, "Your Draco Malfoy! You've been treating us like shit for five years now!" Ron shrieked again, his tone was growing louder and louder. Draco could feel a sense of panic overcome him; he quickly turned to see if they were still alone in the corridor.

"Shit." Draco muttered to himself, he buried his head in his hands in frustration. He could feel a sudden rush of blood to his head, and a strange twisting feeling in his gut. Draco muttered several long strings of obscenities before he could gather the right amount of brain cells to speak again.

"You can't tell _anyone._" Draco garbled, "It would ruin everything." He repeated again. Ron stared at him incredulously, as if he could not believe the words that were coming out of Draco's mouth. "Why should I care about you and your little…liaison?" Ron snapped irritably before he stopped pacing the floor and walked towards Draco, his facial expression changing as he pieced the puzzle together.

"You… you're going out with Eva."

"You just noticed that Sherlock?" Draco retorted coldly. Ron rolled his eyes; he hesitated before he spoke again. 

"Your friends with Sam. Hermione's boyfriend." Ron said slowly. Draco rolled his eyes, the pain in his gut began to intensify, he could feel his skin grow clammy, he was seconds away from vomiting all over the red head.

"That's why you can't tell a soul about what you saw," Draco said suddenly feeling dizzy. He shut his eyes and tried to tune out his now returned voices.

"Why? It's not like you ever did anything kind for me." Ron smirked; he brazenly stepped closer to Draco. Draco could feel his jaw clench, and his hands close into tight fists as he remembered his wand resting in the pocket of his school robes. 

"I mean, isn't this strange. You're begging me for some sympathy, and asking me to spare your _reputation_, when you insult and degrade me on a daily basis. I'm sick of it Malfoy. I'm bloody tired of it." The tone of Ron's voice lowered vastly, "It's your turn Malfoy. Your turn to be at the bottom of the fucking barrel." He said coldly, now only inches away from Draco. Draco stared at him for several seconds, his mind completely blank, trying to come up with a clever comeback.

"You want me not to tell anyone?" Ron asked sarcastically, "Fine. I won't, but..." he paused, his voice still bitter. "I should never, _ever _see you with Hermione. Seeing her, talking to her, you won't even be _thinking _about her. In addition, tonight you will give Harry a full public apology for the way you have treated him all these years. Along with Harry, you will apologize to everyone you have insulted, ridiculed, poked fun at or belittled. Do you understand me Malfoy?" Ron spat. Draco stared at before breaking out into a dry laugh; he was surprised at the sheer coldness of his own outburst.

"Are you serious Weasley?" Draco spat disbelievingly. "Is this your idea of _blackmail_?" he asked. Ron stared at him, as he remained silent. The tension between the pair was substantial. 

"If you want a fucking apology well then, I'm sorry Weasley, but I'm not letting you walk over me. Never." Draco spat, he glared at him boldly before he turned and began to storm off.

"Well then Malfoy, if you don't agree by my terms, I'm afraid I'll have to tell everyone. I wonder who it should be first…Eva maybe?" Ron called after him, as if challenging him to loose his temper. This comment felt like a stab in a back to Draco, he turned back around and stormed the redhead. Draco forcefully pushed him sending him to the cold hard floor. Ron stared up at him in shock.

"You may think this is a fucking good idea and a good way to get back at me for the way I've treated you, but that was the _past! _I'm not the same person as I was before! Why won't you _listen!_" Draco shouted; Ron remained on the floor as he looked up at him in alarm. 

"You think your pointing out to me something I haven't noticed yet! Do you think I don't feel an ounce of guilt for what I've done? Do you think I don't _feel_! Sam's the best fucking friend I've _ever _had!" Draco roared, his normal pale face was now flushed an intense shade of scarlet, as he let out all of his frustration unto the surprised and bewildered Ron Weasley.   "And..." Draco paused to fight back the tears of pure fury, "Hermione is the best thing that's ever happened to me! I love her more than life itself Weasley, and I'm sorry if you can't get that into your thick skull. So, you go right ahead and tell the whole bloody school! If you love her, you wouldn't do this! This isn't just my life, it's her's! Think about Hermione Ron!" Draco screamed. He let out a shriek of pure fury before turning on his heel and storming down the empty corridor, preparing himself for the worse.

Draco stormed down to the dungeons later that night after dinner. He had contemplated skipping all of his classes after lunch, but soon remembered that he had been on a warning from Snape about being caught skipping another class, so managed to sit through his afternoon classes and detention. He was relieved however to discover when he arrived to detention, Blaise had still not returned from his vacation. 

Draco did not care about much anymore. His marks when his father alive was a main component of what was important in his life, but since his parent's unfortunate demise, Draco had become more secluded and slowly let his marks slips to less than mediocre. Draco quickly rounded another corner, but had wished he hadn't when he saw Sam and Hermione cuddling in a dark corner. Draco groaned and tried to turn around and avoid the couple, but his feet kept carrying him towards them.

"Draco." Sam said softly when he realized Draco's presence. Draco muttered a small hello; his gray eyes fell unto Hermione. Her eyes were lacking their usual gleam, and her face was pale. Hermione quickly looked away from Draco, he could feel the guilt radiating from her small frame. She slowly pushed back a strand of hair.

"That's strange for you to show up. I was just beginning to wonder why you weren't at dinner." Sam smiled; he obviously did not notice the tension between Draco and Hermione. Draco finally tore his eyes off Hermione, and looked at Sam. He attempted to smile at him, but Draco could feel his face contort into more of a grimace than a smile.

"I wasn't feeling well." Draco lied; he knew the real reason why he failed to show up at dinner was because every moment he spent with Sam, the more painful the twisted the pit of his stomach grew. 

"Where were you?" Hermione asked gravely. Draco looked at her sadly before turning back to Sam.

"The owlery, why?" Draco asked; he didn't understand why Hermione all of a sudden would want to know of his whereabouts. 

"Well, Dumbledore and McGonagall were looking for you." Sam said, the tone of his voice lowering. Draco looked down to realize that Sam and Hermione were holding hands. Draco inhaled sharply; he could feel the heat rushing to his face. Just looking at her was causing him agony. The blonde suddenly felt grateful that he had taken the Draught of Peace after his row with Ron.

"It must be about my marks…" Draco's voice trailed off, he shoved his hands in the pockets of his robes as the three teens gawkily stood in silence.

"Yes… I suppose so." Sam mumbled, running his hands through his hair subconsciously. Hermione scowled at him before looking down at the floor again.

"Don't lie to him Sam." She mumbled, her voice indistinct. Draco looked at the pair in confusion, they both looked at each other. Hermione flashed Sam a forewarning look. Sam sighed loudly before he spoke.

"I… I talked to Dumbledore this afternoon. He kept asking me questions about you and how you were…mentally." Sam muttered. Draco scowled at Sam before he looked at Hermione again.

"Well… you didn't tell him anything. Right?" Draco asked, his tone blank. Draco was too tired to become frustrated by old Professor Dumbledore and his meddling.  Sam stared at him uneasily; his eyes shifting uneasily to the floor, to Hermione, then finally back to Draco. Draco rolled his eyes, and rubbed his face in frustration.

"I'm sorry, but I had to. He's going to get you help Draco." Sam said; his voice strained. Hermione remained silent desperately trying to avoid Draco.  Draco mumbled a few obscenities under his breath. _Can today get any worse? _Draco thought to himself, he shook his head in frustration before he spoke.

"I don't need any help." He said sharply, he could feel his ears glowing red. Not only did Sam tell Dumbledore that Draco was losing his mind, he was bringing it up in front of Hermione too. Draco groaned realizing they probably were speaking of him before he had showed up. Sam, who was still clutching onto Hermione's hand, looked up at Draco.

"Don't need any help? If you don't need help why can't you look me in the eye and tell me you don't." Sam said, his voice unusually cold. Draco remained frozen to his spot; he could feel a lump raise into his throat, and his stomach twist violently. He looked at Hermione, who's face remained vacant. 

"Sam," Hermione paused, her voice barely above a whisper, "I should go back to my dormitories." She mumbled. Sam turned back to her; he nodded at her and gave her an uneasy smile, as if he had forgotten of her presence. Sam kissed her softly on the cheek as he released her hand, Hermione turned to look at Draco, a pleading look in her eyes before she turned to walk away. Draco watched her slowly round the corner before he turned back to Sam.

"Thanks for looking out for me." He mumbled. Sam stared at him, a confused look on his face. Draco turned and walked off in the direction Hermione had gone.

"Wait!" Sam called after him, "That's not the way to the common room!"  He said perplexedly. Draco paused and slowly turned around to look at him. He sighed, for he knew what he was about to do was wrong, but his heart and his body was craving to follow Hermione. He turned back around and sauntered off. Draco was like a fiend, a drug fiend yearning for his next fix. However, his drug was Hermione. He rounded the corner to find Hermione standing by in a dark stone alcove nestled in the walls of the stone corridor. She sat down on the bench inside of it; her books lay at her feet. She looked up at him and smiled at him uneasily. Draco remained stone faced as he sat down beside her, his leg accidentally brushing hers. Her face flushed a bright shade of red, before she looked down at the floor. He stared at her for what seemed like minutes, observing her ever detail. From her round button nose, her natural rosy cheeks, her somewhat bushy chestnut brown hair, to her troubled eyes. He sighed, breaking the silence between them. His eyes lingered to the clock on the opposite side of the corridor; it was an hour past their curfew.

"Is it wrong for me to be more in love with you then I was before." He whispered. She looked up at him; the moonlight from a nearby window illuminated her face. The Draught of Peace had left Draco's mind completely uninhibited, he felt like uttering all his feelings to her.

"This is wrong." She whispered back. "Wrong." She repeated, this time more sharply.  He continued to stare at her mystically while she avertedly her gaze to the window. 

"Wrong because you knew you made a mistake last summer?" Draco asked as he slowly rose to his feet. He turned to be look toward a red-faced Hermione, and outstretched his hand. She stared at his outstretched hand hesitantly before accepting it. He slowly lifted her to her feet and brought his hands to her waist. He had never wanted something he couldn't have so badly. His grip around her waist tightened, he could feel her whole body tense up.

"No one has to know." He whispered as he brought his face closer to her. She remained cemented to her spot. Draco attempted to loosen her tense body by softly pressing his lips onto the soft skin of her neck.

"Draco please…" She pleaded with him as he continued to gently kiss her neck.

"What do you feel for him that you don't feel for me?" Draco asked gently. He inhaled her scent, closing his eyes as he tightened his embrace around her. She smelled faintly of a light flowery perfume and milk chocolate.

"That's not the point. I can't do this with you again. I just can't." She muttered, her voice barely above a whisper. Draco continued to hold her in his arms, trying to deny the fact that he'd eventually have to let her go. He placed a soft kiss upon her soft succulent lips; the kiss sent a sudden shiver down his spine. Draco closed his eyes, his forehead still touching Hermione's. For a few seconds, the only sound being emitted from the pair was their hushed breathing. Draco felt Hermione's arms slowly wrap around his body, as her body began to shake softly. He reassuring rubbed her back, as small whimpers escaped her mouth. Draco could feel his mouth go dry, because deep down he knew exactly what this moment meant.

"So, we're done." He whispered, his eyes remained dry, but inside he could feel a dull ache replace the guilt he had been holding up inside of him. He withdrew his arms from Hermione and tried to step back, however she grabbed a handful of his black school robes. She looked up at her, the saddest look in her eye with caused Draco to stagger backwards. Draco continued to stumble back, trying to escape her reach, and her awful sad eyes.  She continued to walk towards him, her arms outstretched, the moonlight illuminated her face. Draco suddenly slipped on the base of a suit of armor, causing him to come crashing into the floor. She kept walking towards him, the features of her face slowly changing. Draco watched in horror as he watched Hermione's visage slowly morph. Her round cheeks became more narrow, her eyes smaller, and her hair light. She grew taller, and her demeanor more evocative, her arms still outstretched. Everything seemed to blur around her and all Draco could see was the haunting spitting image of his deceased mother. Her skin glowed a ghastly shade of white, as she continued to walk towards him. Draco could feel the pace of his heart quicken as he stumbled to crawl to his feet but only stepped upon his own robes sending him crashing to the floor. 

"No…" he muttered. The specter stared at him vacantly, before it spoke. Its voice was booming, and at first, Draco could not believe it was real. The ghastly being opened its sallow mouth to speak from dry and cracked lips. "Where's my son? Where is he?" The specter began to glow as its tone rose. "Where is my Draco!" the specter shrieked. The shriek brought a sharp piercing pain to Draco's head; he clutched it in pure agony. 

"I'm here!" he screamed. "I'm _right _here! Don't you see me?" Draco shouted at the specter. The ghastly image glared at him before it suddenly swooped over his body, Draco felt a cold numbing sensation hit his body, and as quick as it had come, it was gone. He opened his eyes to see a terrified Hermione at his side, her hands still tightly gripping his robes. He let out a stifled sob when he looked into her eyes, her awful sad eyes.

**Hermione Granger**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**_"Don't hold yourself like that_**

**_You'll hurt your knees_**

**_I kissed your mouth and back_**

**_That's all I need_**

**_Don't build your world around_**

**_Volcanoes melt you down_**

**_What I am to you_**

**_Is not real_**

**_What I am to you_**

**_You do not need_**

**_What I am to you _**

**_Is not what you mean to me_**

You give me miles and miles and mountains 

**_And I ask for the sea_**

**_Don't throw yourself like that_**

**_In front of me_**

**_I kissed your mouth and back_**

**_Is that all you need?_**

**_Don't drag my love around_**

**_Volcanoes melt you down_**

**_What I am to you_**

**_Is not real"_**

**'Volcano' Damien Rice**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Hermione lay beside Draco several hours after curfew. Her body was numb from the pure mixture of elation and guilt while she was in his presence.  She turned on her side and slowly brought her hand to his face, he stared back at her his eyes dull and glazed over. Hermione sighed as her thoughts returned to Draco's outburst in the dungeons. She was surprised when Draco began to plead for her to continue their illicit affair, half of her told her to refuse, while the other half was telling her to accept his offer. _What would be the difference? _She found herself asking, but then another half of her simply replied _Sam. _

She couldn't deny the fact that she did feel something for Sam, but she knew it wasn't love. It was nothing compared to how deeply she loved Draco Malfoy. Hermione was haunted by these thoughts, and the strange behavior of Ron and Eva. Then her thoughts shifted to Draco, falling on the floor, screaming and pleading towards thin air. Just watching him in pain made her wish she could help him, cure him, never have him feel pain again. _What do I have to offer to him? Nothing. _She whispered. The chestnut haired Gryffindor was jerked out of her thoughts by Draco's touch upon her exposed waist. Hermione suddenly feeling cold shivered as she pulled up the dark green blanket that he had summoned from his dormitories an hour prior. 

"So Ron knows?" Hermione asked, still in shock. She looked up at the clock on the wall of the prefects bathroom, it was now two 'o clock in the morning.  Draco silently nodded his head. She could feel her face contort into a grimace.

"You know this is going to have to stop, do you not?" she asked, her tone low. Draco avoided her intent gaze, but continued to trace the outline of her figure underneath the wool blanket.

"No." he said sullenly. Hermione sighed, she propped herself up to face him. She could see the sadness in his eyes, and before she even realized what she had been saying she had asked, "Do you miss them?" her voice low. She watched his expression suddenly change to a glimmer of sorrow, then right back to its vacant expression.

"Have you even talked about your parents Draco?" she asked when she realized he was not going to respond. She could feel him remove his hand from her waist as he turned to lie on his back.

"Of course I have." He replied gravely.  Hermione stared at him, analyzing his every move. 

"Well… have you talked about your feelings about them dying?" she asked again. Draco inhaled sharply before he spoke, his eyes still glued to the ceiling.

"How would you feel if your parents died?" he replied tartly. Hermione, surprised by his tone, paused before she responded.

"I'd feel awful. But then again, your relationship with your parents was drastically different then my relationship with my parents." She said dejectedly. Draco finally turned to look at her, his gray eyes ablaze.

"No matter how much I may have resented my parents for the way they raised me, I loved them more than anything." Draco said sharply, he paused to readjust the blanket over their bare bodies. "My relationship with them wasn't that severed until the summer before fifth year." He sighed, his eyes still glossed over. "My father had been arranging plans for me to become a Death Eater after graduation. I never really told him if I wanted to receive the Dark Mark, but I never told him I didn't. One night in around late August, he took me to London. To a Muggle doctor…" his voice trailed off, as if he was having a painful memory. 

"Why? Your father hated anything having to do with Muggles." Hermione wondered. Draco closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I was having anxiety attacks and hallucinations and delusions, he couldn't take me to St. Mungo's because he was ashamed that he had a basket case for a son. So he took me to a Muggle doctor." The young Slytherin paused again to rub his now red face. "The Muggle doctor confirmed all of my father's suspicions. He said I had some…Muggle disease and that it would be best if he just locked me away." He said dismally. 

"At first he just opted to ignore the doctor's warnings about me, and brought me back to Malfoy Manor. He told me that he refused to promise the Dark Lord my servitude for I was not his son anymore. No son of his would hear voices inside of his own head, no son of his would be insane, no son of his would be have a filthy Muggle disease like schizophrenia. I was nothing to him anymore." Draco muttered, Hermione watched him painfully as a fat tear rolled down his cheeks. Hermione looked at him, under the pale light of the room realized how sickly he looked. She wrapped her arms around his insipid and emancipated frame, and brought her lips to his cheek. She closed her eyes as the name of the strange disease was repeated inside of her mind. She remembered faintly, watching a television program about schizophrenia, but it was so long ago she could barely remember it.

"Your father loved you Draco." She said reassuringly, rubbing his back. "I know he did." She muttered. Draco suddenly pushed her away and sat up. He put his head in his hands while Hermione looked on in confusion.

"I feel so alone and it's getting worse."  Draco muttered. "They stopped but their back now. They came back today. I can't ignore them because they're so loud. I want them to _stop._" He muttered, the tone of his voice growing louder and louder as Hermione looked on in utter confusion. "I'm seeing my parents every where. In my dreams, even when I'm awake. Talking to me, telling me how insignificant I am. I even feel empty." He muttered; it seemed as if he wasn't even talking to her, his eyes were staring off drearily into the distance. 

"You should go to bed." Hermione sighed as she put her hand reassuringly on his back. Draco shook his head furiously and grabbed Hermione's hand forcefully.

"Just…" Draco paused, his eyes wide, "Just stay with me tonight. I can't go back down _there._" He pleaded with her, holding fast to her hand. Hermione sighed deeply before she spoke.

"I have to go back Draco, I've been gone since dinner." She said drearily, the warmth from his hand suddenly making her feel guilty that she would have to leave him. He looked at her, his gray eyes glistening. "Thanks for listening to me." He said softly. Hermione smiled uneasily, unsure of what to feel. She had just cheated on her boyfriend, yet again, but then she felt a since of satisfaction that she could be someone Draco could talk to. She slowly rose to her feet and collected her clothes from the white marble floor. Draco stared at her a few minutes before he did the same.

When they both where dressed they slowly exited the prefects' bathroom and cautiously made their way down to the first floor where they would have to part ways. Draco caught her by surprise by pulling her into a deep loving embrace, Hermione slowly returned before kissing him on his pale forehead. 

"Be careful." She whispered, he nodded, and quickly turned around and made his way to the dungeons. Hermione sighed, the events of the night pressing heavily on her mind the entire way up to the north tower. She breathed another sigh of relief when she safely arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Boiled Cabbage." She whispered.

"Aren't you arriving a little late?" the fat lady asked perplexedly. Hermione ignored the portrait's question, her mind and body both exhausted. 

"Fine." The fat lady snapped as the portrait swung open. Hermione crawled inside the hole grateful to be a few feet from her bed.

"Hermione." A voice snapped; Hermione jumped sending her books crashing to the floor, the loud clobber echoed through the silence in the common room.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, her eyes falling on the messy coiffure of red hair. He was seated on the couch, his heard turned towards the crackling fire going on in the fireplace.

"It's a little late isn't it?" Ron asked forlornly from the couch.

"I was in the library with Sam." Hermione replied hastily. She continued walking towards the girls' dormitories; she still couldn't face the fact that he had seen Draco and her _together_. She knew the conversation was going to be more than awkward because she had been getting more than friendly vibes from Ron over the years, and she couldn't bear with the thought that she had been hurting him inadvertently for months by being with Sam. 

"I looked, you weren't there." Ron said rather dejectedly as he stood up and walk towards her. Hermione froze desperately trying to avoid his gaze. She sighed; her best bet was just to be forward with him.

"Is this about the Draco thing Ron?" she asked. Ron silently winced at the mention of his fame.

"He's _Draco_ now?" Ron spat. Hermione frowned

"Ron, why don't you just leave me alone? This is _my _business." Hermione said tartly, she could feel her blood slowly start to boil.

"Well, being that you're supposedly my best friend, your business is my business too. He's trouble Hermione!" Ron snapped. Hermione stared at him, his words almost identical to the constant warnings from Harry's part. 

"Please, this is my problem not yours Ron." Hermione said curtly. "Mind your own business." She repeated from gritted teeth. Ron's normally kind eyes were ablaze in fury.

"Well, I guess I haven't heard of the bloody two for the price of one special going on in Slytherin." He spat viciously. Hermione stared at him at first in shock, then in anger. She stared at him in contempt, her mind too jumbled and confused to respond. Ron sneered at her before he spoke again.

"I don't understand what's going on with you Hermione," he paused before jabbing his finger forcefully into the chest of her robes. "But your acting like a bloody whore." Ron seethed. Hermione's mouth dropped in surprise; the words hit her like a dagger in the back. Before she even knew what she was doing, she fiercely slapped Ron in the face. Hermione winced from the pain from the force of her skin hitting his, Ron reared back before putting his hand over his now red cheek, his eyes wide in surprise. Hermione who couldn't bear to look at him a second longer, quickly picked up her books that had fallen on the floor and ran up the stairs to the warmness of her sheets. 

She fell asleep in all of her clothes that night, her mind throbbing from guilt, confusion, hurt and anger.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That took me a WEEK. Oh dear… I'm starting to feel ashamed of myself. I'm trying to stick to my Draco POV/ Hermione POV format, and I'd hate to separate them, so even when I'm done with one of their POV's, I can't update until I'm done with both of them, so that's why it takes me so long to write them.  Draco's POV this part is significantly longer than Hermione's, but I was doing that for plot purposes. I was going to write more to Hermione's but I realized how long it has been since I've updated and I hate leaving people in the dark, so I decided to cut it off. I'd like to thank all my reviewers! Thanks for the support!

That's all for now folks!


	11. Part Ten

****

**_b_**

Draco Malfoy 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**_"IWill I ever get to,_**

**_To where it is that I am going?_**

**_Will I ever follow through with what I have planned?_**

**_I guess it's possible,_**

**_That I have been a bit distracted_**

**_And my directions  forming a lot less in demand_**

**_Will I ever get to where I'm going?_**

**_If  I do will I know when I'm there?_**

**_If the wind blew me in the right direction,_**

**_Would I even care?_**

**_I would_**

I take a look around 

**_It seems as if the sea has changed_**

**_And there are times I feel improved_**

**_Improved upon the past_**

**_And there are times when I_**

**_Can't seem to understand it all_**

**_And yes it seems as though I'm going_**

**_Nowhere really fucking fast_**

**_Nowhere fast./I"_**

'Nowhere Fast' Incubus 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

/b

Draco slowly slumped into Dumbledore's office one late Saturday afternoon. He had been dreading the day ever since the fateful night in the dungeons where he saw the specter of his mother almost two weeks prior. He had been spending more nights with Hermione, he would talk, and she would listen.

Every since seeing the haunting apparition of Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's hallucinations grew over the extreme. Around every dark turn in the vast corridors of Hogwarts, he would see them. His father, would stare at him, or sometimes follow him around the corridors. His mother would scream and shriek at him, and violently attack him with her fists. Draco tried his best to ignore them, and convince himself that they were not real, since no one else could see them. The voices had disappeared; they had been replaced with the nagging voices of his parents. They intensified radically when he was in the presence of Eva, Sam or Hermione. When he found himself with Eva, his mother would scream. "I_She's a dirty half-breed./I"_ When he was with Sam, she would constantly mutter he was traitor to his 'best friend' Blaise Zabini. However, her taunts when Draco was around Sam and Eva was nothing compared to when he was with Hermione. She was scream at him the entire time; her ghastly being would wrap her long skinny fingers around the bright pink skin of Hermione's neck, and pretend to choke her. Then when he and Hermione eventually succumbed to temptation, she would stare the whole entire time and utter, "I_Your just as unfaithful as your father./I"_

_"IWorthless, disloyal, cold, harsh, desperate and despicable blood traitor, you are  a shame to all Malfoys0."/I _Her shrill voice would taunt until he was almost ready to yank his hair out by the roots, throughout all of this, Lucius's specter would remain silent, watching him, a disapproving look in his eye that drove Draco insane. There was nothing that he disliked more than disappointing that man. Even in the aftermath of his demise, Draco continued to disappoint him.  

This day, much to Draco's relief, his mother's specter was nowhere to be found, but his father's was slowly following him into Dumbledore's office. Draco looked straight ahead, his eyes blank, dark circles under his eyes; he had not slept in days, they kept him up at night. The inhabitants of the room quickly skittered to their feet when the young Slytherin arrived. Draco's piercing gray eyes fell upon the familiar smiling face of Belinda Castlerock. She beamed at him, despite his fragile appearance.

"Hello Draco!" she exclaimed, she tottered over and kissed both of his cheeks. Draco smiled uneasily before his eyes slowly scanned the room, much to his surprise; Dumbledore and McGonagall were nowhere to be found. Instead, there was young man with dark brown curls and bright blue eyes, and a bright freckled round face, sitting in a chair besides Dumbledore's empty seat.

"Where's the headmaster?" Draco asked grimly, his eyes suddenly fell on the apparition of his father as he sat down in Dumbledore's empty seat, a look of malice on his semi-transparent face. 

"Oh, he decided that this should be a private meeting. He kindly lent us his office so Mr. Barboyle and I can speak with you." Castlerock said brightly, she motioned towards the wiry wizard seated next to his father's specter. The young wizard nodded jovially and motioned Draco closer to him. Draco hesitantly obliged, Belinda Castlerock still holding on firmly to his shoulders, the kind wizard stuck out his hand, and Draco cautiously took it.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, I'm Vincent Barboyle, I'm a healer at St. Mungos." He said, his voice unusually deep. Draco stared at him, he looked no older than thirty-five. "Sit down, please." Mr. Barboyle commanded, Mrs. Castlerock forcefully pushed Draco down in his chair, her face still contorted into a strained smiled.

"Do you know exactly why you're here Mr. Malfoy?" Mr. Barboyle asked as he casually leaned back into his chair. Mrs. Castlerock quietly summoned a chair with her wand and sat down besides Draco finally releasing Draco from her grip. Draco stared at the young Healer, his body tense, trying to avoid staring at the specter beside him.

"Draco," he corrected. Mr. Barboyle grinned at him, his eyebrow lifted in interest. 

"Pardon me, do you know why you're here, I_Draco/I_?" Mr. Barboyle smiled, his voice putting a slight emphasis on Draco's name. His demeanor reminded Draco of a younger Gilderoy Lockhart. 

"Professor Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall were wishing to speak with me." Draco replied. Mr. Barboyle raised an eyebrow as he placed his fingertips together.

"About what exactly?" he asked. Draco stared at him blankly; he wasn't even sure what he was expecting their meeting to be about.

"Uh…" Draco's voice trailed off, trying to come up with an answer. I_Any bullshit would do./I _Draco thought to himself, "My behavior I suppose."

"Your behavior?" the young healer inquired. Draco was starting to become agitated with all of his questions. When he failed to answer him, Barboyle sighed loudly as he sat up in his chair, he flashed Belinda Castlerock a strange look.

"Mrs. Castlerock has informed me that you have had several outbursts in the pass five months. Trying to attack your headmaster…" Barboyle paused; he reached forward and grabbed a piece of parchment off Dumbledore's desk. "An anxiety attack on your first night back at Hogwarts, and the outburst during breakfast, where you insulted and degraded yourself and your fellow classmates. Umm…" Barboyle's blue eyes scanned the paper, "Oh, let's not forget the duel you had on the Slytherin table during dinner in the Great Hall. Also, your marks have been declining, you have been skipping classes, and you quit the Slytherin Quidditch team." Barboyle finished, he looked up at Draco waiting for him to respond. Draco stared at him blankly and he ran over everything he just said, his mind was so gone he had forgotten he had quit the Slytherin Quidditch team. 

"Draco," Barboyle paused, "Do you see your life after your parents' untimely death going on to a more positive or negative path?" he finished. Draco looked up at him blankly; his eyes widened as he watched the specter of his father slowly stand up and began to float around the room. 

"I'm here to help you Draco, not hurt you." The Healer said hesitantly after realizing that Draco was not going to respond. Castlerock heaved a heavy sigh, looking up at Barboyle, a pleading look in her eye.

"Let's not beat around the bush, shall we?" Barboyle asked, his tone abnormally jovial. He looked at Castlerock as if returning something.  "We understand that your in grief, and that it's a long process, but we've decided it be best if you came with me to St. Mungo's… to get better." Barboyle said gravely. Draco's eyes widened in shock, he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. I_I can't leave Hogwarts!/I _He screamed. His eyes slowly fell upon the apparition of his father, he was laughing.

"Do you see where _loving _gets you, in the mental ward at St. Mungo's." the specter spat, speaking for the first time. Draco shook his head furiously as he grabbed upon the armrests of his chair.

"Your not making me go anywhere. There's I_nothing/I _wrong with me!" Draco roared. Barboyle looked up at him and shook his head in disapproval. Castlerock stared at Barboyle as if she wanted to speak, but she remained silent.

"You may not understand this Draco, but we have discovered some information about you that your father has kept hidden. We found it in his office at the manor. You have a Muggle mental disorder, a very serious disorder." The man explained, his tone unusually low. "We'll only be keeping you for four or five weeks, you'll come back Draco, I promise."

"A Malfoy, being committed! This is the day!" The apparition of his father spat. "It's the curse… the curse." It repeated over and over again. Draco covered his ears; he could feel his sanity slowly slip away from him. "Leave me alone! Just shut it for once! Please! It's not a curse and I'm not sick!" Draco shrieked, he jumped up from his chair and starting swinging furiously at the apparition in front of him. Lucius laughed dryly.

"They can't see me Draco, you're just providing them the proof that you've lost your mind. Your crazy." The apparition snapped. Draco continued to shriek and yell before he felt Barboyle slowly grab him and bring him to the floor. Draco continued to kick and scream as he struggled out of the man's death hold.

"I'mI _not/I _crazy! You are the crazy one!" Draco roared, "You've done this to me!" he roared again, he shut his eyes, wishing that this had all been a nightmare. That he had been sleeping for months, that he could wake up in the arms of Hermione again, his parents very much alive. His mind still alert, Blaise still his friend, and Eva and Sam far away from Hogwarts. However, it wasn't a dream, he opened his eyes to find the apparition gone and the grim faces of Belinda Castlerock and Vincent Barboyle. Draco tried to move, but soon realized that they had stunned him. He watched them slowly crawl to their feet, and began talking about him in hushed voices.

"If we had someone to pack his things for us, one of his friends I suppose, we can have him at St. Mungo's and on a few potions in three hours maximum." Barboyle said to Castlerock. Draco could see her nod, and then kneel back down to look at him. "Have you spoken with Arthur Weasley about the sickness yet?" she asked. Barboyle nodded as he started to shove a long piece of parchment in to the pockets of his robes. Draco could hear the door of Dumbledore's office open slowly, and heavy footsteps.

"How'd he take it?" he heard a voice ask, Draco immediately recognized it has Dumbledore's.

"Bad, Headmaster. I suppose he was having a hallucination," Barboyle responded as he folded his hands across his chest. 

"How could Lucius do this to his own son? Let this.. This… I_Muggle/I _disease eat away at his mind just for the sake of his own reputation in the Ministry." Castlerock asked solemnly. Draco could see Dumbledore bend over and stare at him sadly. 

"The sooner we get him to St. Mungo's the quicker we can get him back to Hogwarts, where he belongs." The elderly wizard whispered. Castlerock and Barboyle nodded, Draco could hear several more people enter the room, and Dumbledore utter a few soft commands. Draco could feel a magical force lift him up in the air, he attempted to move, to scream, but his entire body was frozen. Everything seemed to happen in a blur as they paraded Draco down the main staircase and towards the door. He could feel his eyes desperately scan the corridor, his eyes locking with Eva. She stared at him in surprise, but she did not move. He watched several of his classmates stare at him in shock, but nothing could prepare him for the look upon Hermione's face. Her eyes were full to the brim with tears; she ran up to Draco and grabbed his hand. He desperately longed to speak to her; he grimaced as he attempted to speak to her. 

"Where are you taking him?" Hermione asked, her voice quite shrill. "What's wrong with him?" she asked again. "It's okay Draco, you're going to be alright, " she said, her tearful eyes locking onto him. She started to cry, still grabbing unto him, "I love you so much." She said through her tears, "So much." She repeated. Draco could feel his heart sink, because he wanted to scream at her he loved her more, but he couldn't, he could barely even look at her.  Draco watched Barboyle gently push her aside, "Please step away young lady." His voice said gravely as the main doors of Hogwarts opened up. Draco could feel the sudden blast of cold air hit his immobilized body.  He could feel Hermione's warm touch evade his body, and then his world slowly began to spin around him much to his horror before everything went blank.

Draco drifted in and out of consiousness for a week until he finally awoke from his spell-induced sleep in a large room in St. Mungo's. He sat up hesitantly before taking in his surroundings, beside his bed were large bouquets of flowers, cards, and giant bags of chocolate frogs. He rubbed his eyes groggily before scanning the room again. The walls were decorated with large bright pictures of flowers, teddy bears, and various animals. There were several people in the room besides him; Draco stared at them one by one. Beside his bed lay a young Asian boy with straight black hair, and large almond eyes. He was humming to himself as he colored sloppily in a coloring book, not noticing the much older boy staring at him. Draco sighed before he began to scan the room again, his eyes resting on an older little girl with bright red hair, and dark brown eyes. She stared back at him, her eyes wide, as if she was in a short-term daze. Draco smiled hesitantly at her, the little girl's eyes widened before she ducked under the crisp white sheets of her bed. The smile on his face slowly vanished before his eyes scanned the room again, his eyes resting on a girl who sat in the bed directly across from his. She seemed to be around sixteen, her long blonde hair was messily put into random ponytails and pigtails, her deep blue eyes were wide and glazed over, her mouth open, she stared at Draco before she started to bark and hoot like a wild animal. She jumped up on the bed and fell onto all fours as she barked viciously at Draco. Draco reared back in horror as he continued to stare at her.

A motherly looking witch slowly swooped into the room and contained the strange blonde. "Now.. Now Celesta. If you be good I'll have Madam Honchikins take you on a walk, and perhaps she'll get you a few mince pies. " She smiled warmly, she patted the strange girl on the back reassuringly. The girl made a purring noise like a kitten as she slowly climbed back into her bed. Draco stared at the strange woman in confusion; she looked up at him and smiled.

"Look who chose to rise from the dead!" she exclaimed as she tottered over to Draco. She was a small portly witch, with dark black curly hair, large wire-rimmed glasses, and warm honey brown eyes. Draco stared at them, suddenly feeling a strange warmness coming over his body. He suddenly noticed that he felt immenselyI _different/I, _and then he had before he had been taken away from Hogwarts. The knot in his stomach, not only had loosened, but also had disappeared. The nagging feeling in the back of his head had vanished, and he felt ridiculously light, not burdened by depressing or haunting thoughts. 

"I'm Madam Wildboar, one of the head healers on this ward!" she exclaimed, she however did not offer her hand for Draco to shake, instead she violently beat up the feather pillows behind him, "Sit back dear, sit back." She commanded. He hesitantly obliged as the heavyset witch tottered over towards the table, she picked up a plate, and turned around to sit it down on a small side table that had appeared over his bed. 

"Eat this, we need to get some meat back on those bones of yours." Madam Wildboar commanded. Draco stared at the plate hesitantly before he picked up his fork and picked up a small meatball. The meatball was covered in a strange sweet and sour pineapple sauce; he slowly devoured the plate before he even reached for the goblet of water that the Healer had set out for him. He was going to ask for more when he realized she had walked across the room. The Healer stood smiling happily as a couple, the woman holding onto the hand of a small boy, walked into the room. 

"Well Hello Mr. And Mrs. McGougan! What brings you two by?" Madam Wildboar asked brightly. The man, who Draco who assumed was Mr. McGougan, smiled at her before walking to the strange animal girl and kissing her on the cheek. Draco assumed that they couple were her parents. Mrs. McGougan remained silent, her face contorted into a strange scowl as she sat down besides the girls' bed, pulling the little blonde haired boy into her lap. The little boy, who appeared around two, looked up at Draco and smiled. 

"We're in London for the weekend, so we thought it was fitting to visit Celesta before we returned back to Ireland." Mr. McGougan smiled; Draco noticed his Irish accent as he watched him remove his dark hat, his eyes suddenly landed onto Draco.

"My goodness… Samantha look, I know a Malfoy when I see one." The man said, he slowly walked over to Draco and gave him a wide grin. Draco stared at him in confusion, I_who was this man?/I _He thought cautiously to himself. Mrs. McGougan, put the small boy on the bed by who Draco presumed was his sister, and walked across the room to stand beside her husband. Celesta McGougan ignored the presence of the little boy, her eyes looking off into the distance dreamily.

"Draco, am I right?" Mr. McGougan asked, he stuck out a strong hand for Draco to shake; he stared at it shortly before taking it. Draco remained silent, staring at the couple in confusion. His fell upon Mrs. McGougan, Celesta was her spitting image. He also noticed the couple were wearing Muggle clothes.

"Oh dear boy, you look so much like your father." Mrs. McGougan said, her voice surprisingly deep for a woman's. She continued to stare at him, her eyes wide as if he hypnotized her.

"How long has he been here?" Mr. McGougan asked the Healer. The Healer walked to the opposite of Draco's bed. 

"Only a week, Barboyle brought him in from Hogwarts. Sad thing really, losing parents." The healer muttered as if Draco was not even there. 

"He has it, doesn't he?" the tall Irishman asked. Madam Wildboar looked up at Mr. McGougan then at his daughter who had proceeded to hum at the top of her lungs. Draco looked up at them becoming increasingly more agitated. Madam Wildboar looked down at Draco, before speaking.

"Perhaps we should talk about this someplace else." She said curtly. Mr. McGougan glanced at Draco one final time before placing his hand firmly on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for your loss," he whispered. Draco watched them quickly exit the room, Mrs. McGougan sweeping up the small toddler in the process. Draco slowly lay back in his bed, his eyes suddenly feeling heavy. Draco closed his eyes, noting that Mr. McGougan never bothered to say that his parents were _good _people when offering his condolences. 

"When can I go back to my ward?" Draco asked, looking down at his hands. He was sitting in the dimly lit office of Vincent Barboyle for the fifth time that week. 

"In order for me to help you, you have to I_talk/I _to me Mr. Malfoy." Barboyle muttered; Draco rolled his eyes. He had grown extremely irritated by Mr. Barboyle. Ever since Draco had arrived at St. Mungo's, he took up the past time of sleeping, and Mr. Barboyle constantly interrogating him about his I_feelings/I _took away from his quality sleeping time. He learned to realize that sleeping kept his mind off his problems, and he could feel his body and mind slowly slow down from all the potions they were giving him. Draco yawned; he was trying his best not to nod off. Mr. Barboyle stared at him; he inhaled deeply before he spoke.

"Do you want to know why I have not spoken with you about what you have?" the young Healer asked bluntly. Draco looked up at him in mild surprise, he only knew that it was a Muggle disease, and all the Healers who fretted over him on a daily basis, never even elaborated exactly what it was. Draco looked down at his dark blue medical robes. 

"Because I'm not really sick." He lied. Mr. Barboyle sighed loudly; he ran a hand through his dark brown hair. 

"No Draco, you are very sick." Barboyle said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"You have a Muggle disease called schizophrenia, it's a severe mental disorder. People who suffer from it often had trouble distinguishing between what's reality," Barboyle paused to look up at him, "and what's just in their minds. There are different sub-groups of schizophrenia, and I believe you are a paranoid schizophrenic." The healer explained; he stared at Draco as if expecting him to respond. When Draco failed to say anything, the Healer abruptly sat up in his plush office chair, and slammed his pile of parchment unto his desk causing the non-responsive Draco to jump back violently in his chair.

"Are you hearing anything right now? Voices?" the young healer asked quickly, the tone of his voice was slightly jittery.  Draco continued to stare at him blankly.

"Are you seeing something? Anything?" he murmured, he leaned forward until his face was only several inches away from Draco.  Draco continued to stare at him quite mechanically; he knew he was driving the young Healer insane with fury. Mr. Barboyle glared at him before finally relaxing into his chair. He reached inside one of the many drawers, pulled out a small red ball, and squeezed it tightly, the redness slowly draining from his face. The healer sighed before putting the red ball back into the drawer. 

"Alright then, different approach." Barboyle whispered more to himself than to the defiant teenager sitting in front of him. "Let's talk about you Draco, Hogwarts. I went to Hogwarts." He said candidly. "I had a the-love relationship with that place, half of me hated it because of the people there, but then half of me loved it, it was a world within itself." He said, his voice barely above a whisper, his dark blue eyes locking onto Draco as he began to twist his fingers together in discomfort.

"Your in Slytherin, are you not?" Barboyle asked. Draco still avoiding his gaze, nodded slowly. The healer leaned back in his chair again and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Enough with the bloody small talk. I haven't the time or the patience for this, but I I_have/I _to do it. You either can be here for two more weeks, or two more years, it's all up toI _you/I _Draco." The healer said curtly, Draco looked up at him; he couldn't stay in St. Mungos for that long. The life he had left behind was in desperate need of mending, and now that his voices and hallucinations had faded, all he wanted to do was return. However, deep down inside of him, he knew his main reason to return was Hermione. He knew his relationship with her was beyond wrong, but his heart would not let her go. He needed her love, and her touch desperately.  

"Are you going to talk to me now?" Barboyle asked gruffly.

"Yes," Draco responded, speaking for the first time in minutes. 

"Great." The Healers face twisted into a satisfactory smile, he clapped his hands together, his eyes wide in fulfillment.  

"Now that we're on I_speaking/I _terms, how about you tell me about Hogwarts." He said, adding a slight emphasis on the word 'speaking'. Draco slowly found himself looking at the floor again.

"I like it I suppose." He replied. Barboyle stared at him vacantly, as if waiting for him to say more. When he didn't, the Healer sighed again, before asking another question, "Do you like your Housemates?" 

"I can't stand most of them." Draco answered. Barboyle lifted an eyebrow in sudden interest.

"Why Draco?" he asked gently.

"Everything about them feels forced to me. What we talk about, what we do, everything seems irrelevant. I have better things to do then pretend to like such shallow, superficial, vain, and derogatory people." Draco mumbled; he wasn't sure why he was telling Vincent Barboyle of all people these things.I _What does he know about what's normal, and what's not? What does he know about what's going on inside my head?/I _Draco found himself pondering. 

"So you dislike all your housemates?" the healer asked after a long period of silence. 

"No, I have some good friends who are Slytherins, but as a whole, I don't like my housemates." He replied. Barboyle nodded, he picked up a quill and quickly wrote something down. "Tell me more about your friends," he said absently while he continued to scribble something furiously only pausing to dip his quill into his intricate inkwell. Draco feeling uncomfortable, paused to shift positions in his chair, it felt good to talk to someone after spending two weeks either sleeping or eating.

"There's Crabbe and Goyle, they aren't the sharpest but their loyal. There's Pansy Parkinson, I've know her all my life, and then there's Blaise, he used to be my friend, but we've been having a row…" Draco's voice trailed off. Barboyle's head shot up from his parchment.

"Blaise Zabini, the boy you were dueling?" he asked inquiringly. Draco slowly nodded, switching his position in his chair again. "Mind telling me why you and Blaise were fighting that night?" the brunette asked. Draco could feel his mouth go dry; he swallowed hesitantly and folded his hands before speaking.

"We were fighting, Sam, my other friend, Blaise and I, about Sam's new girlfriend that morning. I don't know why, but I just lost my temper, and I exploded. Therefore, when I had returned for dinner, he had accused me of betraying him and valuing my new friendship with Sam over my much older friendship with him and my other friends. Next thing I know, we were all dueling." Draco finished; he could feel a weight being lifted off his shoulders, as he told the story. 

"I see," Barboyle said intuitively as he continued to write furiously across the piece of parchment. "Professor Dumbledore told me all about that incident." Barboyle said again. Draco stared at him, suddenly feeling uncomfortable in the dimly lit office. 

"He also tells me of a Eva Harrison, your girlfriend I assume?" the healer asked. Draco ran his hand through his messy locks. 

"Yes," he answered politely. Barboyle continued to write frantically, he paused to look up at the younger man. "Her mother's a Muggle, isn't she?" he asked. Draco stared up at him in confusion.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Draco scoffed, suddenly feeling his blood slowly start to bubble. 

"I knew what your father was like Draco. You and I both know he'd highly disapprove of your relationship with this Eva girl…" Barboyle paused to look up at him, his blue eyes shimmering maliciously, "Am I correct?" he asked, the quality and tone of his voice changing, his voice sounding almost identical to Lucius Malfoy's.  Draco shook his head, closing his eyes and praying that his father's specter had not returned, I_maybe I am crazy?/I _Draco thought to himself.

"Draco?" Barboyle asked, his voice returning to normal. Draco looked up at him, his eyes still wide. Barboyle smirked at him before he spoke. "Well that's not important, people change. Right?" he grinned. The young Slytherin slowly nodded at him, his bangs falling into his face in the process. "By what I've seen, she seems like a beautiful girl. Perhaps I'll let you owl her tonight," he smiled. Draco looked up at him in mild confusion.

"When have you seen Eva?" he asked, hearing his father's voice take the place of the young Healer's had put him in a mild daze. 

"You were stunned, perhaps you don't remember. When we were first taking you to St. Mungo's, she grabbed a hold of you," he replied attempting to enlighten the teenager, Draco's eyes widened, I_Hermione./I _However, instead of correcting Mr. Barboyle, he simply nodded, "That was her," he lied, if he couldn't have Hermione in reality, perhaps he could pretend. Mr. Barboyle soon dismissed him from his office, and as Draco strolled back to his ward to have dinner, his thoughts returned to his Healer's definition of schizophrenia.I _Difficulty between distinguishing between reality and what's going on in their own mind,/I _he thought to himself, suddenly feeling guilty for enjoying what he made up in his mind, even if it wasn't real, it was still I_his/I _reality. Draco laughed aloud before pushing open the door to is ward.

Draco had trouble sleeping the following night. Barboyle had kept his promise to let him owl Eva, but secretly Draco planned to write Hermione instead. However, Barboyle stood over his shoulder the entire time, so Draco had to force himself to write a short sappy letter to Eva, opting to leave out any details of him being schizophrenic. After sending off the letter with one of St. Mungo's indistinct barn owls, Barboyle offered him a chance to write another letter in exchange for another quality session the next morning. However, Draco, being a Malfoy, made sure to make the young Healer promise to let him write to whomever he desired.

Their session that morning had gone particularly well, Draco desiring to owl Hermione, talked for an hour straight about his childhood, much to Barboyle's satisfaction. Draco soon noticed, the more dramatic he became with his stories, and the more feeling he put into them, the nicer Barboyle became and the amount of questions the Healer asked him dwindled. Draco lay back in the warm sheets of his bed at St. Mungo's, the only people in the ward was himself and the strange Celesta. The ward was pitch black, and he could hear Celesta making her usual clucking and cooing noises. 

Draco groaned, he folded his hands behind his head, and hummed a Weird Sister song quietly to himself, attempting to drown out the girl's loud noises. The girl noticing this clucked and barked loudly, as if she was trying to be louder than he was. Draco at first attempted to ignore her but after ten minutes of the loud animal noises, Draco sat up and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Will you shut your bloody trap!" he shouted. The girl's animal noises ceased, Draco looked at her uneasily, her face eerily illuminated by the moonlight. Draco looked at her closely for the first time; she was stunningly beautiful. She had rather delicate features, large almond shaped eyes, slightly rose-colored cheeks, and rather thin-pursed lips. She continued to stare at him, before she slowly attempted to speak with him,

"Yo… our Draacho." Her voice was scratchy, and her words were poorly put together. Draco stared at her; he had never heard her speak before.

"Yes…" he replied rather uncomfortably, he leaned forward to get a closer look at the girl. 

"Draacho ho arts Celesta." She said slowly bringing her hand to her face, staring at him. Draco stared at her, mystified by her beauty and her eyes; they drew him in even more. They were deep dark blue pools, but they were empty, Draco noticed the same thing about her face, it had no life to it. Just her stunning face, and her vast blue eyes, empty.

"I'm sorry, it's just that it's late, and I need to sleep." He replied gently, his voice barely above a whisper. He didn't know why, but he could feel his body slowly rise from his own bed, and slowly carry him over to Celesta's. She continued to stare at him blankly, while Draco continued to stare at her in amazement. He gradually sat down beside her, while Celesta continued to stare at him.

"How long have you been in here?" Draco asked inquisitively. The girl stared at him as if she did not understand; she folded her arms around her body, her long blonde hair falling into her face. Draco, in a semi-trance slowly brought his hand up to her long blonde locks, he slowly ran his fingers through it. 

"Celesta hah was seen yo ouh in win dream. Nah wight tam." She said incomprehensibly. Draco strained to listen her; his hesitantly removed his hand from her hair.

"You've seen me in your dreams?" he asked. The girl grinned, showing her first emotion, and nodded. Draco blushed and lowered his head in slight embarrassment. Draco suddenly felt sorry for this Celesta girl, it appeared that she lived at St. Mungo's; she would spend hours making strange noises, or hours simply just staring at him. Her family seemed detached from her, and Draco could strangely identify with her. Being an outcast, being casually sat aside by people you care about, being underestimated. Draco smiled at her, and she smiled back, as if in a trance, he could feel his face lean forward, and his hand slowly rise to her fair face, his face soon following, he could feel the warmth from her pale skin and her slow warm breaths on his cheeks. However, Draco still in a mild trance from her beauty, brought his lips to her's, the girl froze up, and unleashed a blood-curdling scream. Draco covered his ears before he felt a pair of strong arms forcibly throw him to the floor.

"What in the bloody hell is going on here?" a voice roared. Draco looked up, as the lights suddenly turned on in the room, blinding him. Vincent Barboyle looked down at Draco, his normally kind blue eyes were alit in fury, several other Healers and nurse-witches walked into the room, trying to compose a howling Celesta. The chubby Madam Wildboar embraced the screaming girl, who was still seated on her bed, burying her head into her ample bosom. 

"What have you done to her?" she snapped. Vincent picked up Draco forcefully from the floor and turned him to face the large group of grumpy looking Healers.

"I was coming up here to hear why Celesta was making such a commotion in the middle of the night when I found Mr. Malfoy here, I_kissing/I _her!" Barboyle snapped. The group of much older Healers gasped, Madam Wildboar looked at her, her eyes ablaze in fury.

"Explain yourself this instant Mr. Malfoy!" she snapped. Draco looked down at the plain white linoleum floor, suddenly feeling very foolish. 

"She was talking to me, and I just… I was in a trance, I couldn't stop myself. I'm sorry." Draco mumbled, his eyes still tracing the abnormal cracks in the floor. One of the healers snorted loudly, Barboyle's ears were now glowing a deep scarlet, and Madam Wildboar face shook in utter fury.

"Don't lie to us Draco Malfoy!" Barboyle shouted; Draco could sense how infuriated he was. Draco stared at them in confusion; a young looking nurse witch with dark brown hair looked up at Draco sorrowfully, but remained silent. Madam Wildboar's loud voice snapped him out of his short-term astonishment.  

"Celesta has not uttered a word since her diagnosis six years ago! How dare you lie to us!" Madam Wildboar snapped, her fat jiggling, causing Celesta to bounce around uncomfortably in her embrace. Draco stared at her, she gave him an odd menacing look before Barboyle grabbed him and began dragging him to the door.

"You have made a dire mistake Malfoy." He said coldly as he pulled Draco out the door of the ward. He dragged Draco down the long corridor and down a flight of stairs, then down another corridor until he reached a door almost identical to his office. He finally released Draco and sat down behind a dark table. Draco looked around and realized it was a private room. The only objects in the room were a small table, two matching chairs, and a bed. Draco hesitantly sat down on the bed, avoiding Barboyle's cold gaze.

"What were you thinking Draco?" Barboyle asked coldly. Draco remained silently, because he still was trying to figure out what had led him to kiss Celesta. The healer, his face red in fury, slammed his fist unto the table and muttered a long string of obscenities to himself. 

"You've crossed the line, do you know how much trouble you are going to get me into at the Ministry? A girl like that comes a dime and a dozen, and she's been my only patient for six years, and I've gotten nowhere with her. Nowhere." He muttered. Draco looked down shamefully at the floor.

"I'm sorry…" Draco's soft-spoken apology slightly echoed off the walls of the empty room. Barboyle looked up at Draco, his eyes wide.

"Did she really speak to you Draco?" he asked perplexedly. Draco looked up at him and nodded slowly. Barboyle sat back in astonishment; he rubbed the dark stubble along his chin before he spoke again. 

"Well just my luck…" he muttered, he stood up slowly pulling a piece of parchment out of his robes. He threw it at Draco forcibly causing it to slightly unravel as it landed upon his lap. Draco immediately recognized it as his letter to Hermione.

"You were supposed to owl this…" Draco said gravely. Barboyle laughed dryly.

"How stupid do you think I am?" Barboyle asked coldly, he began to pace the room. "I let you send the first letter to your girlfriend just to be nice, but I wasn't going to let you write a letter to whomever you wished. Especially a letter about what you have," he finished. Draco looked up at Barboyle in disgust; he could feel a lump slowly rising in his throat.

"No more letters, no more walks, no more privileges. You will not be permitted to leave this room, we will have two sessions a day, I_everyday/I._" The Healer said callously. He walked towards the door, before turning to face Draco, a cold look in his eyes.

"By the way Mr. Malfoy, you just met the only other wizard who's schizophrenic. She opted not to cooperate with me, and look where it's gotten her." He sneered; he flashed Draco one final evil look before slamming the door behind him. Draco could hear the deadbolt on the door lock; he was alone again.

**b**

**Hermione Granger**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**_"II chose the road of passion and pain_**

**_Sacrificed too much, and waited in vain_**

**_Gave up my power, ceased being queen_**

**_Addicted to love,_**

**_Like the drug of fiend_**

**_See torn and confused,_**

**_Wasted and used,_**

**_Reached across roads_**

**_Which path will I chose?_**

**_Stuck and frustrated_**

**_I waited debated,_**

**_For something to happen,_**

**_I just couldn't get it_**

**_Thought what I wanted what something I needed_**

**_When mamma said no then I just should have heeded_**

**_This night I bled until the poison was gone_**

**_Now from the darkness arrive the sweet dawn./I"_**

**'I Used to Love Him' Lauryn Hill & Mary J. Blige**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**/b**

"I_Draco Malfoy/I?_" Ginny Weasley asked in a flabbergasted tone, her eyes wide in an odd state of shock.  Hermione looked at her before bowing her head, she had just told Ginny about her infidelity with Sam, and she made the now obvious mistake of telling her with whom.

"Wait, Draco Malfoy?" the stunned red head asked again. Hermione nodded before looking at the wooden tabletop. The pair sat in the back of the library on a late Saturday afternoon. Despite her guilt, Hermione had continued to spend more time with Draco. The amount of time they had wasted away together had grown more intense than the time they had spent with each other in fifth year. The longer Hermione continued her illicit relationship with Draco, the guiltier and guiltier she got. Her fight with Ron was also forefront on her mind, at every chance he could he would flash her scathing looks, and he had failed to speak to her for days. Harry, sensing the tension, simply chose to ignore it, trying to bridge the gap between the pair, but Ron would not budge. Deep inside of her, Hermione could not deny the fact that she knew why Ron was so upset. He saw her in a different light, a more positive light, and never would expect her to be doing anything wrong, but Hermione was committing the darkest of sins, and telling lies to everyone, she lied on a daily basis, just to satisfy her cravings for the man she could never have. Draco Malfoy. Hermione bit her lip hesitantly, and rubbed her eyes, she had spent the previous night with Draco and barely returned seconds before everyone else had returned from the Quidditch match. 

"No, I… I don't even know what to say Herm!" Ginny said sharply, Hermione sighed before slowly starting to gather her books.

"I don't even know what to say to myself, yet alone to him. I…" Hermione's voice trailed off, "I can't seem to tell him that I want to end this." She finished. Ginny looked at her shortly before placing her head in her hands and letting out a sigh.

"Well, I don't even understand how this started. You and… Malfoy." Ginny spat his name like it was like venom. "What happened to all the pureblood this and mud-blood…"Ginny paused as Hermione winced before continuing, "Muggle-born that, Sam and him don't even seem on the sameI _level/I_." She said slowly. Hermione looked at her gloomily before running her hand through her hair cautiously.

"Draco is a really good person once you get past his outer appearance and, all those things he's said about… well everybody, he just does those things to make himself feel better." She mumbled; trying to make sense of Draco's behavior was a difficult thing in itself.

"Tormenting other people makes him feelI _better/I_?" Ginny retorted. Hermione, feeling herself becoming slightly agitated, groaned before deciding to change the subject.

"You're the first person I've told, well besides Ron, he caught us together." She grimaced, suddenly remembering that Ron was furious with her. Ginny stared at her before shifting her eyes quickly down to her thick Potions textbook.

"About being with Malfoy period, or the fact you've been shagging him behind your boyfriend's back?" she asked rather coldly. Hermione looked up at her in mild surprise, of all people she would expect Ginny to be on her side.

"That's harsh Ginny, you know that's not what it's about. It's I_far/I _from that." She said slowly, still shocked that Ginny would say such a thing to her. Ginny turned in her chair to face her, her normally kind freckly face contorting into a scowl

"I don't get you Hermione, what your doing is I_beyond/I _wrong, and you know it." She spat, Hermione attempted to speak, but Ginny furiously stuck up her hand, silencing a half shocked half hurt Hermione. 

"I don't know if you've had your head to far up Malfoy's arse to notice, but Ron has adored you for six years now. I_Six/I _years." Ginny's tone slowly changed, her voice becoming softer, but her message still quite blunt. "Have you any idea about how much he loves you?" she asked, Hermione tried her best to fight the tears that were coming to her, she let out a small whimper before putting her face into her hands. She couldn't let the younger girl receive the satisfaction of seeing her weep.  "Then Sam, you take him for granted. He puts his trust in you whole-heartedly, and you turn around and shag his best friend? And Harry.." Ginny paused; her eyes wide and her expression still cold, "Have you paused once to think of him at all this year? Not only has he lost his parents, but he's lost his mentor, and now his best friend." Ginny shook her head; she picked up her Potions book, and turned to an immobile Hermione.

"Get out of it while you still have the chance Hermione." She whispered, she stood up and slowly made her way out of the Library. Hermione stared at her, not succumbing to her tears until she heard the door slam.

Hermione remained in the library alone for the next hour before dinner before finally gathering to the strength to leave her domain. The young woman's mind was reeling; half of her agreed with Ginny, but then her other half, which was very in love with Draco, thought otherwise.  She knew what she was doing was wrong, but she often found herself blinded. When she was Draco, she could not think of anything or anyone else. All she could do was feel, breathe, and live him. However, she knew this was just a mere fantasy, because after their illicit deeds had been done, and then came reality. He had a girlfriend, she had a boyfriend. He had friends that would never agree or understand, and she had friends who simply thought she was too good for him. They came from completely unlike backgrounds, and their relationship ran hot and cold on a continuous basis, after being with him, she'd be more hurt than happy. I_I have to take a stand, I have to say no to him. /I_Hermione finally thought to herself, she smiled smugly that she had come to such a conclusion on her own. 

By this time she had reached, the Great Hall with was teeming with activity. Hermione walked though the doorway of the Great Hall as her eyes lingered towards the Slytherin table. Blaise and Sam sat opposite each other towards the end of their table; firm frowns upon both their faces. Hermione sighed loudly to herself when she realized that Draco was not there. He had told her the previous night that he had a meeting scheduled with the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall about his behavior. When Hermione reached the Gryffindor table, she noticed that her friends looked unusually happy, save for Ron. Hermione's eyes briefly fell unto a silent somber faced Ginny before sitting down.

"Hello Hermione." Harry smiled brightly at her. Hermione smiled back, whispering a small greeting. Harry was seated next to a grinning Eva, and Ron sat beside Eva, a stern expression on his face. He stared at Hermione darkly before returning to his cream of mushroom soup.

"Hermione." Eva said smugly, her voice abnormally light. Usually she would flash Hermione evil looks, saying snide remarks in Hermione's presence, and only seemed happy when Hermione seemed miserable. I_Then again, I deserve her ridicule./I _Hermione thought sourly to herself. Hermione looked up and noticed the light atmosphere in the Great Hall, however several teachers, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall included, were nowhere to be seen.

"Did I miss anything?" she asked curiously. Harry looked up at her, stuffing a small piece of bread into his mouth. 

"Dumbledore made an announcement about a Valentine's Day Ball." He replied. Hermione stared at him before looking down at the tabletop; she suddenly had lost her appetite. "I'm dateless of course." Harry muttered, his tone still considerably light. He was still in a good mood after the Gryffindor win the prior night. Eva smiled brightly, laying her soft hand upon Harry's shoulder. 

"If I wasn't a taken girl, I'd go to the ball with you Potter." Eva flashed Harry a sweet smile that made Hermione seethe in mild jealousy and mild agitation. What was the point of her being with Draco when all she did was flirt with Harry? Ron, obviously thinking the same, gave a loud snort before returning to his soup. Eva ran her hand through her silky dark hair; her red highlights had faded considerably since Christmas vacation, before flashing Ron a scornful look.

"What was that for?" she spat. Ron shrugged his shoulders and continued to slurp up his soup rather nosily. Hermione could feel her face slowly grow red. She could feel another one of Ron's rude outbursts coming on again. Harry, sensing the tension between his fellow housemates, cleared his throat loudly and turned to the quiet fifth year beside him.

"Ginny, you're awfully quiet tonight. What's the matter?" Harry asked gently, the red headed girl gave a shrug, before flashing Hermione a disdainful look. Hermione could feel her heart sink, she hated to disappoint her friends, and there was I_nothing/I _worse than having a Weasley upset with up, yet alone two.

"Nothing." Ginny replied curtly. "I was just thinking of the Quidditch game last night, like that block Ron made last night against Ernie! We sure did show Hufflepuff, didn't we Hermione?" Ginny asked, her voice still as cold as it was in the dusty silent library. 

"That was a great game." Harry piped in, he had begun to slowly cut his food up into tiny squares, Eva who had gone back to eating, was leaning considerably close to an oblivious Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes, suddenly feeling an immense urge to leave the table. She looked up at the Slytherin table instinctively. Sam smiled at her brightly, Hermione gave him an uneasy smile before scanning the table for Draco, and he still was absent. Her mind silently began to reel, as she felt an intense need to talk to him. The events of the day had caused her thoughts to slowly pile up on her, and she needed to unload them on him, he was the only person that understood. Then Hermione suddenly remembered what she had promised herself to tell him, she had to be friends with him. Her heart couldn't bear anything more or anything less.

"Wasn't it a great game Hermione?" Harry asked brightly, his green eyes shimmering. Hermione looked up at him, sadly regretting the fact she had only stayed for ten minutes before leaving to meet with Draco. Her thoughts returned to what Ginny had said in the library, she had indeed become a very bad friend to Harry. She never asked him anymore about how he felt because her mind was often clouded by the stress of her schoolwork, her confusing relationship with Sam, her unfaithfulness and Draco's problems. Hermione ran her hand through her hair nervously; she couldn't lie to him anymore.

"I wasn't there Harry." Hermione said, her voice low. Harry stared at her, his happy expression suddenly vanishing from his face. 

"Why weren't you there? I thought you said you didn't have anything to do… you were going to cheer us on." Harry asked in disbelief, his voice reminded Hermione of a small child's after a big disappointment. Hermione sighed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Harry stared at her as if he had wanted to say something; he looked at Eva before slowly returning to his food.

"That's alright I suppose." He mumbled, even though Hermione knew that was far from what he felt. Hermione opened her mouth to say something when Ron snorted again; she stared at him, suddenly becoming agitated by him.

"Will you bloody stop that Ronald Weasley!" She snapped. Ron looked up at her in mild surprise, then his expression turned into one of mind amusement. Much to Hermione's disappointment, she often found Ron ridiculing and belittling her on a constant basis, but she couldn't force herself to be angry with him. Hermione desperately attempted to hide to hurt with every snide comment he made, but as they slowly grew worse, she grew better masking her feelings.

"Just stop." She repeated, this time her voice much softer. Ron continued to stare up at her, his glare piercing the very depths of her soul. She almost felt like he was cutting her open and reading everything from her soul, like an ancient scribe, his eyes growing wider as he collected more information. Hermione stood up, grabbed her school things, and haughtily made her way to the door of the Great Hall. Much to Hermione's surprise, she heard a loud rumbling of footsteps coming down the main staircase. She slowly stepped out of the doorway to the Great Hall, her eyes widening in surprise at what she saw. A group of strangely dressed wizards, who Hermione recognized immediately as healers from St. Mungo's, were magically carrying a limp red, faced Draco Malfoy. Hermione did not care anymore, her heart thinking faster than her mind as she called out his name. She pushed past a few graying Healers and grabbed his limp hand. She smiled wearily as Draco's eyes slowly moved unto her. Hermione gripped his hand tighter as several of the Healers attempted to push her away. 

"Where are you taking him?" She could her herself ask, her mind so numb, her own voice seemed far away, distant. "What's wrong with him?" she asked, her hand still gripping his. "It's okay Draco, your going to be alright!" she muttered, even she didn't know what she was saying anymore, she was speaking from her heart. "I love you so much." She sputtered. "So much." She repeated again, she gripped unto him for dear life before a much younger looking Healer grabbed Hermione by the robes and pushed her aside, he muttered something to her that Hermione did not hear, but what she assumed as an order to let go of the young Slytherin. With all the strength she had in a withered and confused body, she finally released his hand and watched in horror as they slowly dragged him off into the chilly January night. Hermione choked back a sob because Draco was gone. She slowly stood up, Sam's wide gray eyes locked intently on her.

"What was I _that/I_?" Sam asked, his voice hallow. He had dragged a shell-shocked Hermione down into the dungeons. Hermione's mind was racing, half of her was contemplating where and why they had taken Draco away from Hogwarts, then the other half was angry at the mistake she made of causing a scene in the main hall of Hogwarts in front of her fellow students who all thought very badly of Draco Malfoy. She looked up at her boyfriend, still unsure of what to say to him. She knew she couldn't lie to him, but she knew that the time was not exactly the best time to tell him the entire truth.

"I.." she stammered, her mind moving at a thousand miles per hour.

"You… you what?" Sam snapped harshly, mocking her reply. Hermione folded her arms uncomfortably; she had never seen Sam so angry. She bowed her head and bit her lip so forcefully she could draw blood, trying to fight breaking out into tears.  "Hermione… say something… I'm I_really/I _confused right now!" he snapped, his voice cracking. He stepped back from her and put his hands on his head, as he struggled to maintain his composure. Hermione suddenly felt grateful for the presence of the stone wall behind her, because without it she would have fallen unto the floor.

"Sam," Hermione managed to whisper, her voice hoarse. She couldn't believe she had slipped in front of everyone; it was ruined. Draco was gone, and soon Sam would be too. "Sam.." she whispered again, she stuck out her hand for Sam to take, but he swatted at it viciously, his eyes filled to the brim with tears. He stepped away from her again and swatted at thin air.

"I feel like such a fucking fool!" he muttered, he sauntered around the small corridor, fighting his fury.  Hermione slowly sank to the floor in fear of him. The sheer strength of his fury was terrifying. "You've made a fool out of me! My…my best friend and I… I told you everything, I love you so much, and…" Sam's voice cracked as he fell unto the floor opposite to Hermione. He buried his head in his hands, and started to weep. Hermione stared at him, she always was aware of the fact that Sam loved her, but she wasn't aware at the lack of feelings she held for him. She adored him and enjoyed spending time with him, but she didn't exactly love him. However, she knew she couldn't let their relationship end, she had to say something, even if it wasn't the truth, she couldn't stand to see him hurting. She already had hurt so many people she cared about; she couldn't add Sam to the list.  Hermione slowly rose to her feet and made her way towards Sam. She hesitantly sat down beside him and put her arms around him tightly, she kissed his head gently.

"I'm sorry for not being honest with you, my relationship with Draco is…" Hermione paused as he began to prepare herself mentally for the immense lie she was going to tell. "Deep and platonic." She said uneasily, Sam looked up at her, grabbing her arm firmly, his eyes scanning her face desperately which Hermione was trying so hard to keep vacant.

"Platonic…" he whispered, his eyes seemed to doubt her, Hermione nodded quickly. "But… in the main hall you… you said you loved him." He whispered. Hermione bit her lip, because she knew it was true, but she quickly returned to the task on hand.

"As a friend…" she lied. Sam stared at her for what seemed like forever. "He was the one." He said gravely, Hermione stared at him first in confusion, but then remembered their conversation in the prefects' common room a month prior.  Hermione stared at him hesitantly before she spoke.

"That was last year Sam." She whispered, her voice hoarse. Sam groaned, "He's my best mate, and neither of you told me about this." Sam muttered, Hermione notice his voice slowly growing irritated again.

"Please… let's just stop this." Hermione snapped, Sam looked at her before freeing himself from her embrace and crawling to his feet. He reached out a hand for her to take. 

"I'm going to fucking bed." He muttered, he only cursed when he was extremely agitated. Hermione grabbed his hand hesitantly; she hated leaving Sam upset. She stepped closer to him and kissed him softly, trying her best to satisfy his wants, and deny her own qualms about their relationship. Much to her surprise Sam kissed her back quite forcefully; Hermione silenced all her doubts as things became steamier. She tried to deny the fact that Draco was somewhere hurting, she continued to deny this as Sam led her into an abandoned classroom and began to tear away at her clothes. She continued to deny this as Sam softly kissed her collarbone, her breasts, and her abdomen. She continued to deny this throughout the whole night; Hermione felt like an empty vessel that he was using to heal his own pain. Being with Sam was vastly different then being with Draco. Sam was clumsier with his movements, and everything seemed messy and wrong. With Draco, it was smooth like it was being orchestrated, and it felt so deep, so incredible, she'd be in cloud nine the entire time. However, Hermione continued even though her heart was someplace else, longing for someone else so deeply, it hurt. 

bOne Month Later /b

Hermione took another large sip of her butterbeer, before putting it down and patting Sam on the shoulder joyously. Ron sat across from them, laughing heartily. The pair had just told Sam various tales about the loveable Hagrid. They were all seated in the Three Broomsticks on a Hogsmeade trip.  Almost a month had passed since Draco had left, and much to Hermione's surprise, his absence had been more beneficial to her relationships with all her friends. With Draco gone, she spent more time with Harry; Ron had slowly forgiven her for her actions, and spent more time with her. Her relationship with Sam had reached a new level, and she no longer had any misgivings about her relationship with him. Eva on the other hand at first seemed as affected by his absence as Hermione, but after the first two weeks, and only receiving one letter, she began spending more time with Harry. Hermione watched the pair disapprovingly; Eva acted as if Draco did not even exist anymore. Even though everyone knew that he was gone, no one dared to speak his name in the castle save for Professor Dumbledore. Hermione often saw Dumbledore constantly reassuring Sam that Draco would return, but Sam seemed to be dreading the moment.  Hermione took another sip of her butterbeer before her thoughts were interrupted by Sam's voice.

"A three headed dog?" he asked incredulously. Ron nodded before taking a large bite out of his ice cream sundae. "You lot seemed to have your share of adventures up here in Britain." Sam smiled; his arm slinked lazily around Hermione. Ron looked beside him and realized Harry and Eva's absence.

"Where'd Eva and Harry go?" he asked, spooning another mouthful of ice cream into his mouth. Sam shrugged, but Hermione knew. She had watched the pair silently sneak into the toilets during her retelling of Hagrid's pet dragon. 

"So Ron, found a date yet for the Valentine's Ball?" Sam asked lightly, sensing Hermione suddenly becoming tense. Ron looked up at Sam and shook his head, his mouth full to the brim with the sweet sticky vanilla flavored goo.

"You know I don't." Ron replied. Sam sighed loudly; he removed his arm from around Hermione to shift positions in the booth. 

"Well don't be mad at me but… I found someone you can go with." Sam leaned forward, while Ron stared at him vacantly.

"You didn't I_have/I _to do that… I don't even want to go." Ron lied, his eyes falling unto Hermione. Hermione avoided his intent gaze by bringing her eyes back down to the table. 

"She's a fifth year Ravenclaw. She's a doll, really trust me Ron." Sam said steadily, Hermione still kept her eyes down at the table, she heard Ron drop his spoon into his bowl. 

"Erm…" Ron paused, "I'll think about it I suppose." He replied. Sam smiled; he leaned across the table and patted Ron on the shoulder. Hermione looked up at Ron and flashed him a smile, which Ron wearily returned. She opened her mouth to say something when she heard the door ring loudly as the door of the Three Broomsticks opened. Hermione ignored it, since it was a busy Saturday afternoon, but was surprised when Ron eye's widened. Hermione turned to look over her shoulder, and nearly fell out of the booth. Standing in the doorway of the Three Broomsticks was Draco Malfoy. A collective gasp escaped from all the Hogwarts students in the Three Broomsticks, Hermione, Ron, and Sam included. Hermione could feel her heart began to pound in her ears with every heavy-footed step Draco made towards their table, her heart rate quadrupled. Draco finally stopped in front of their table, an enormously wide grin plastered on his face; he looked incredible. He was wearing a brand new set of dark blue robes, and his hair was long and cut into a boyish bed head style. His face looked fuller, and his skin had lost its insipid and pale tone. He stood at the booth beaming at the trio. Hermione stared at him for what seemed like an eternity before she slowly rose to her feet.

"Hermione!" Draco exclaimed, before Hermione even had the chance to respond, Draco pulled her into a tight embrace, which Hermione felt obligated to return. He smelled lightly of the same scent that lingered in the air of the potions classroom at Hogwarts. Draco finally released her and grinned at Sam, who slowly rose to her feet. Sam hesitantly gave him a hug, flashing him a look of contempt that Draco seemed to be too thrilled to notice. He looked at Ron, and surprisingly flashed him a grin too.

"How long have you been uh…back?" Hermione asked after a strange silence. She could feel the eyes of everyone in the small tavern on them. 

"Oh… only an hour or so.  I was talking to Professor Dumbledore." Draco smiled, without invitation he sat down beside Ron. Hermione uneasily sat back down in the booth, and scooted down to let Sam sit down beside her. Sam stared at Draco before putting his arm around Hermione protectively, however Draco remained grinning, completely oblivious to the resentment Sam was feeling towards him. 

"Where did you _go _exactly?" Ron asked, speaking for the first time since Draco had arrived. Draco looked up at him, the smile vanishing on his pink face.

"I just needed some time away from the castle." Draco paused, his eyes locking with Hermione. "I wasn't doing too well here, but I'm back now, and better than ever." He said his smile returning to his face. Hermione stared at him, suddenly remembering that Harry and Eva had snuck off together, but Draco did not seem to notice their absence.

"What has everyone been up to?" Draco asked lightly. The three teenagers around him continued to stare at him, unsure and unwilling to spark up a conversation with the unusually jovial Slytherin, Hermione included. Hermione continued to stare at him, unsure of what to thin. She was at a different place in her life then where she was when Draco had left Hogwarts. Then she desperately sought to end her relationship with him, but now it was more than a desire it was a requirement.  "Oh… alright then." Draco said slowly sensing everyone's uneasiness. "Maybe I should be heading out then." He muttered; he slowly rose from the table before Sam finally spoke.

"No mate, sit back down." He said slowly; Draco looked up at him, his eyes suddenly alit. His face returned to the happy expression as he sat back down. Sam attempted to spark a conversation with Draco when the door in the back of the Three Broomsticks creaked open. A wall blocked off the entrance to the unisex toilets but from the angle where she was seated, she could see the plain wooden door quite clearly. Hermione could feel her heart sink as she watched a befuddled Eva and Harry walk out in each others arms, her hand in the back pocket of his torn Muggle jeans. Hermione could feel her face redden, she coughed loudly, and Ron and Sam quickly caught on and suddenly became extremely talkative.

"Hey Draco! How about we go uh… we go to the… the uh…" Hermione stammered; her eyes locked intently on Eva and Harry who appeared to be necking each other in the doorway. Hermione stared in disgust at Eva, suddenly remembering that she had too been that unfaithful, if not more. 

"The Quidditch shop! Have you seen the new brooms they've been coming out with?" Sam asked quickly. Draco stared at him in mild confusion, before replying.

"I've already been by there. I'd rather just stay here." He replied lightly. Sam stared at him before flashing Hermione and Ron and uneasy look. Ron coughed loudly before putting his head in frustration. Hermione could feel her heart rack quicken yet again as Eva and Harry kissed each other then finally separated and walked towards the table, completely unaware that their embrace was in plain view of Hermione.  Harry arrived at the table first, his eyes immediately locking with Draco's. Harry's large emerald eyes widened in surprise, but Harry remained silent.

"I should have known." Draco muttered, mostly to himself than to Ron, Sam and Hermione. Draco rose to his feet, and readjusted his robes. Hermione sighed; no amount of therapy and complete mental rejuvenation could erase Draco's contempt for Harry Potter.  Before Draco even had taken a step to the door, Eva had arrived at the table.  She looked up at Draco, a look of complete mortification on her face. Draco smiled uneasily at her; he shoved his hands in the pocket of his robes.

"Hey Eva…" his voice suddenly becoming soft. Eva stared back at him, unsure of what to say, while Hermione looked on rather guiltily, her hate for Eva suddenly intensifying tenfold. 

"Come on everyone. Let's just sit down and relax, make Draco feel welcome." Sam muttered; Harry glared at Draco one final time before taking a seat beside Ron. Eva sat down on the other side of Ron, and Draco returned to his previous seat beside Ron and directly across from a sullen-faced Hermione. The six students stared at each other in an uncomfortable silence before Hermione broke the silence, her mind still teeming with fury. How Harry and Eva expected her not to notice them sneaking off to snog and canoodle each other in toilets, was baffling to Hermione.

"Eva, isn't that a coincidence how Draco here has come back a week before the St. Valentine's Ball?" she seethed; Eva looked up at her, flashing Hermione a complete look of disdain. Hermione rolled her eyes at her, Draco not noticing the exchange leaned onto the table.

"What ball?" he asked in mild confusion. 

"Dumbledore arranged a Valentine's ball a month ago, it should be fun." Sam replied, returning to his long forgotten butterbeer. As Sam and Draco continued to talk softly, and Ron had returned to his sundae, Hermione found herself staring at Harry. Hoping that she could look into his eyes like she did before, and see what he was thinking, but Harry remained silent and his eyes remained empty. Hermione sighed to herself, afraid that she had truly lost her best friend to _her_. Hermione's eyes quickly locked upon Eva, a feeling of utter hate creeping up from deep inside of her. On the outside, she was beautiful, witty, and light. However, Hermione saw right through her act, she was the most vindictive and spiteful person Hermione had ever encountered, and she desired nothing more at that moment to see her struck down.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Whoa! 11,000 words you guys! I know that took me forever, and I almost got tempted to post Draco's part by itself, being that it's been done for days now. I am in the home stretch of this story YES! 


	12. Part Eleven

b Draco Malfoy 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**"I_And I'm dreaming of sleeping next to you_**

**_I'm feeling like a lost little boy in a brand new town_**

**_I'm counting my sheep and each one that passes is another dream to ashes_**

**_As they all fall down,_**

**_I found myself in the riches_**

**_Your eyes, your lips, your hair _**

**_You were everywhere_**

**_I woke up in the ditches_**

**_I hit the light and I thought you might be here_**

**_But you nowhere,_**

**_You were nowhere home_**

**_And as I lay me back to sleep_**

**_Lord I pray that I can keep_**

**_Sleeping to dream about you_**

**_And I'm so tired of having to live without you_**

**_But I don't mind sleeping to dream about you_**

**_And I'm so tired_**

**_Just a little lullaby to keep myself from crying myself to sleep at night./I_"**

**'Sleeping to Dream' Jason Mraz**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**/b**

Returning to Hogwarts was like crash landing onto another planet for Draco. He had been back at school for five days, and each day grew more eerie. At first Draco felt great apart returning back to school but when he noticed all the behavior of his friends, he guiltily wished he could return to St. Mungo's, but Barboyle had made it very clear that the other Healers disapproved of Draco staying there after the incident with Celesta. Barboyle kept Draco alone in his own private ward for a week before succumbing and letting him roam the hallways. At first, Draco avoided his old ward, but the strange bond between him and Celesta overpowered him, and he soon found himself with here every night. She would never speak to him, she would always sit and stare and he would stare back in utter fascination. Draco sighed to himself, continuing to think about Celesta and everyone's strange behavior. The peculiar incidences were starting to clutter his mind.

Eva's behavior was quite baffling, even to a clear-minded and calm Draco. When he first returned, she avoided him like the black plague. If he saw her in the corridor, she'd often turn around and duck out of the way, desperately trying to evade him. When he did manage to stop her, he would attempt to be nice, and treat her just as kind as he had before, but she would stare off into the distance as if she wanted to be somewhere else. Draco sighed, as he fingered the box of the handmade chocolate rose he had purchased for her, it was Valentine's Day.

When Draco returned to classes, he often noticed that Eva would dart off to sit by Potter. I_Potter./I _Draco thought to himself, he was even worse than Eva. He was also avoiding Draco, silent as a Chaplin motion film. Hermione was unusually nice. Before, she simply would ignore him or give him sad looks, now that he had returned; she went out of her to make sure he was comfortable. She would drag Sam to sit with him in the library, or in Transfigurations class. He also noticed Weasley spending more time with Sam, and even going to the point of saying hello to Draco in the corridors between classes. Blaise was constantly staring at him over meals and in the common room, but was yet to speak. Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle behaved normally, but they walked around the common room nervously, speaking in hush tones with Blaise, and behaving extremely jittery in Draco's presence. And Sam, Draco could feel his mind suddenly pause; Sam was cold and callous towards Draco. He only spoke to him when necessary, and when Draco would try to initiate a conversation with him, he would simply come up with an excuse to leave. He was almost positive that something had been occurring with everyone at Hogwarts during his month absence, but if they were connected or not remained a mystery to the young Slytherin.

Draco mumbled a few calming words to himself as he entered the Potions room, a technique Barboyle had taught him two weeks prior. At times Draco felt grateful that a man like Vincent Barboyle came into his life, but then there were the other times, when he simply had wished he could have murdered him in his sleep. Draco continued to chant the mantra as he walked into the classroom, preparing himself for the oddest behavior since Sam, Blaise, Hermione, Eva, Pansy and Potter were all in his class. Draco paused by the doorway before sitting down. Sam was already in his seat when Draco entered; he looked up at Draco before quickly looking away. Draco groaned, but continued chanting his mantra as he looked around the room.

Blaise was sitting silently, he was slouched back in his seat, his arms folding onto his chest, a firm grin on his face. Hermione sat beside him, furiously writing on a small scrap of paper. She quickly folded it up, and levitated it to Sam, who hesitantly took it. Draco watched his dark gray eyes scan the paper, then rip it in half and throw it to the table. He flashed Hermione a look of defiance, then a slow nod before returning his gaze to the plain black chalkboard of the classroom. Draco sighed to himself as he looked at Eva. Obviously, she did not see Draco enter the room, for she was sitting considerably close to Potter. He was whispering something to her and grinning madly. Draco could feel his blood slowly start to boil as he watched Eva giggle, run a hand through his hair, and touch his chest. Draco growled, gritting his teeth together. He exhaled loudly, hoping to catch her attention, but despite the fact that she was five feet away, she did not hear him. Draco turned in his seat; trying to think of mantras that are more ridiculous than the ones, Barboyle had taught him at St. Mungo's. However, her pure nerve was enough to send him over the age, before Draco even had the chance to flip out, Professor Snape appeared in the doorway. He cleared his throat loudly, silencing the class, as he walked to the center of the room.

"Now that I've gained your attention…" Snape muttered quietly. Draco stared at him, the professor seemed extremely irritated, he always seemed more senile on holidays, especially one's that circulated around love. Draco sighed; he was beginning to feel the same. 

Draco managed to ignore his own nagging and achy thoughts throughout the double period. He could often feel his eyes drift to Hermione, who sat staring at him the entire Potions period. Draco continued to utter his mantra, but it soon started to fail. He wanted nothing more than to get up and strangle Potter to death, but another half of him didn't even care. Did he even have real feelings for Eva?  How can he hate her for having the same feelings and temptations as he had? How did he even know that Harry was more than just a friend to her? Who was he to get angry with her for being dishonest when all he's even done to her was lie to her? Draco sighed as he continued to mull over his thoughts, almost managing to forget the fact that Sam was ignoring him. Hermione was staring, Harry kept shooting him guilt stricken looks, Eva was desperately trying to ignore his presence, and Blaise was focusing his cold eyes upon him.

The bell finally rang, causing Draco let out a small sigh of relief. He had almost fallen over the thin edge between insanity and serenity. He slowly rose to his feet as he carelessly tossed his books into his cauldron. Sam did the same, trying his best to avoid Draco's gaze. 

"Hello!" a voice rang, cutting through the thick silence. Draco looked up at a beaming Hermione, "Happy Valentines Day you two." She said again. Draco, who had been frowning intently just two seconds earlier, could feel a slow grin come upon his face as a warm feeling came over his heart. He couldn't fight the fact that just the sound of her voice could make him feel almost happy again.

"You too Hermione." Draco said warmly as he grabbed his cauldron. Sam did the same, before casually strolling over to Hermione's side and putting a protective arm around her. Draco could feel Sam's eyes falling upon him for the first time in two hours, a mean smug look on his face. Draco stared at him in utter bewilderment, why was his best friend behaving like this? Draco could feel a pang of guilt, then of panic. Had Hermione said something in his month absence from school? Everyone had been behaving differently, how did he know that she hadn't told everyone person in school. Draco shook his and exhaled deeply, trying his best to dismiss the thought. Hermione would never do such a thing; I_she loves me/I. _Just knowing that he held her love could calm all of his fears. Draco looked back up at the couple that stood before him, but something about them was different. Something the young Slytherin could not put his finger on. 

"We should be going 'Mione.  I have some things to do before the ball tonight." Sam muttered, even though he was talking to the chestnut-haired Gryffindor under his arm, his eyes remained focused on Draco. Draco could feel his eyes fall unto the floor; he couldn't bear to look into the eyes of his friend. They held the truth; they confirmed his fear. She must have told.  Hermione flashed Draco an aggrieved look before Sam dragged her out of the potions room. 

Draco sighed to himself, I_what a great start to Valentine's Day/I. _Draco slowly walked towards the door and hung a quick left, his feet moving very slowly. He no longer felt like going to the ball and spending four hours with Eva. Even two minutes with her felt like too long. He had never longed for Hermione so desperately as he did now. His mind was clear, he didn't hear voices, he wasn't depressed; he was in prime condition for being with her. He finally felt like he deserved her but _he _was in the way. It was like competing into a triathlon, he had pushed through the cold water of the swim sector. He had fallen off his bike in the cycling section of the triathlon, but he had brushed the gravel and dirt off his soiled bloody skin, and kept on. He had fallen and stumbled several times during the running section, but a strange mystical force, love he supposed, gave him the strength to continue. He was running now, everyone who managed to be competition had fallen behind miles ago, and he was in the home stretch. He could see his prize ahead of him, her beautiful face melting into the horizon, but then it came. Out of nowhere fell a brick wall, he was running into it full speed. Hermione was behind this wall, and Draco was too worn and tired to climb over it, but he could still feel her warmth radiating from behind it. If only he could break through this brick wall, break through Sam, help her realize that she belong with him and him only, he'd win his race. He'd win her heart. 

Draco shoved his free hand inside of his pocket, while the other carelessly carried his cauldron and school supplies, as he silently made his way to the dungeons, his mind trucking through the inevitable fate of what was to be done. He was going to sit Eva down, perhaps hold her hand, and tell her his wrongs. Tell her the truth for once, tell her he only wishes for her to be happy in life, with or without him, breaking him lose from the iron chains of his loveless relationship. As soon as he was freed from the chains of his destiny, he could break into the brick wall, allowing him to finally be with Hermione forever.  Draco was going to continue his mulling over his problems in his mind when he felt someone place a firm grip upon his shoulder, causing Draco to drop the cauldron in surprise. He whipped around quickly, and found himself facing a somber face Blaise Zabini. He was holding his cauldron tightly, and his eyes rested on Draco. He slowly removed his hand and dropped the cauldron unto the cold stone floor. The sound eerily echoed throughout the cold stone corridors of the Hogwarts' Dungeons. The pair had been staring at each other for what seemed like hours when Blaise finally spoke, his voice low.

"It's time." He said. Draco stared at him in confusion. I_Time for what?/I _He could hear his mind wonder; however, he remained silent. Blaise exhaled sharply, turning his head to look behind him, a look of extreme paranoia in his eyes.

"The initiation will be tonight at three." Blaise said, his voice still low. Draco could feel his eyes widen in horror, the Deatheater initiation ceremony couldn't be happening now, not to him, not in the home stretch. Draco feared the Dark Lord more than anything, and he knew if he pledged himself to his service, it surely meant his death. He would be commanded to kill and torture, maybe even someone who he was close to. His thoughts drifted to Hermione, she was Muggle-born. Eva, she was a half-breed, or Sam. Sam, Draco could feel himself repeat, his father was an auror. He _kills _Deatheaters. Draco almost wished he could turn on his heel and bolt out of the corridor, but he remained glued to his spot. His jaw still open, and his eyes still wide in horror. He could never imagine that such a day would come, he had often just cast such thoughts aside, imagining that the Dark Lord would be gone before time came for him to step up to his family name and become a Deatheater. However, the time had come, and he had never could have been unprepared as he was at that moment.

"But…" Draco could feel himself stammer. Blaise's sullen face grew into a look of pure disgust; he grabbed Draco's shoulder forcefully.

"No buts… II _know/I _about what you've been doing Draco." He spat. "Associating yourself with the likes of Dumbledore, and filthy Mudbloods and half-breeds, you know they're only on your side because they pity you, don't you?" he asked cruelly. Draco continued to stare at him; he could feel his lip quiver in anger. He knew it was more than that, if it wasn't for the Headmaster, he would have never been sent to St. Mungo's, and he'd still be a victim of his own insanity.

"I can't do this Blaise." He managed to reply. Blaise's grip around him tightened, his eyes suddenly becoming much wider as they bore into his. 

"Yes, you I_can/I._ Your Draco Malfoy, you can do anything, we need you. Your family needs you." Blaise said sternly, his tone growing softer. Draco stared back at the boy he used to call his friend; perhaps he really did care. However, Draco couldn't deny the fact that he was different from him. Too different, he didn't have that much hate boiled up within inside him to sacrifice his livelihood, his existence, his freedom, or his new found ability to love, just to serve someone who would just turn him into something he never wanted to become. His father.  

"My family's dead." Draco replied, surprised at the level of coldness in his own voice. Blaise's expression suddenly changed, a glimmer of agitation flashed across his face as his grip tightened.

"We're your family Draco. We're all you'll ever need. Dumbledore doesn't care about you; he cares about his own interests. Eva, she's been shagging Potter the whole time you were gone, and your little friend, Sam. He's been attached to that filthy Mudblood obsession of yours. Don't you see? Even she deserted you Draco." Blaise said sharply, but his eyes widened when he realized what he said. Draco stared at him in surprise; did he too know about Hermione?

"Who?" Draco asked, pretending to play dumb. Blaise sneered at him, his grip growing even tighter.

"Don't act like a prat D and pretend as if you don't know whom I speak of. Granger, the Mudblood. You've been shagging her, haven't you?" he asked. Draco could feel a small lump rise in is throat as the term I_Mudblood/I _slipped out of Blaise's mouth like butter.  Draco remained silent, suddenly feeling ashamed for letting Blaise's words affect him so. When Draco didn't respond, Blaise could find himself sneering again.

"I overheard Eva talking about it with two Gryffindors last month." Blaise said slowly. They pair stood in silence before Draco finally spoke.

"I know love is a hard concept for someone like you to understand, but I'm not doing this. I can't. I won't." Draco mumbled. Blaise looked up at a look of disapproval upon his face. 

"Girls come and go. However, if you are initiated, you will I_always/I _have someone on your side, most importantly me. Your friend, remember?" he asked, his voice much softer than it had been two seconds prior. Draco could feel his eyes fall unto the floor, suddenly feeling ashamed. But then again, had Blaise forgotten Draco laying his ass on the line so he wouldn't get in trouble for putting an Unforgivable on Sam. 

"Please, just let me do this Blaise. Let me walk away, you owe it to me. If it wasn't for me you'd be in a cell in Azkaban…" Draco paused, "Right next to your father." Draco said coldly, he had not spoke of Blaise's father, who had been in Azkaban most of Blaise's sixteen years of life, in years. Much to Draco's surprise, big fat tears welled up in Blaise's eyes as his grip loosened upon Draco's robes.

"Your father died for the cause. Don't you want to be like him?" Blaise asked, not even allowing Draco enough time to answer. He wiped guiltily at his tears and picked up his cauldron, "I just want to be somebody in life, and this will help me. It would be nice to have you on my side for once." He said dejectedly. He gave Draco one last look before turning on his heel and leaving Draco alone in the cold empty corridor. Draco listened to the loud echo of his footsteps intill they had ceased, leaving him with only his haunting thoughts

The two hours in between the end of Snape's double potions period and the time Draco had planned to get dressed for the Ball passed slowly. Actually it passed more the slowly, it was agonizing. Draco felt like he had fallen into a quicksand, sinking as his day continued to head for the worse. All he could think about was one thing, what was he going to do?  If he went, he would be initiated as a Deatheater, and he'd be force to serve the Dark Lord. If he said no, and didn't show up, he was almost sure that Voldemort would have him killed. The evil sorcerer spared no one. Either or, his life was on the line. Draco sighed, wishing that life could be simpler. Almost as simple as laying in I_her/I _arms all hours of the day, tasting her sweet skin, breathing her very breaths. But it wasn't. It could never be simple.

Draco continued to ponder what he was going to do that night, as he got dressed for the ball around seven p.m. The ball was to be held in the Great Hall at 8 o' clock, Draco sighed to himself as he pulled the dark blue robes over his hair. He found it strangely ironic how a week earlier he was thrilled to return to Hogwarts. 

He walked to the mirror that rested beside his four-poster bed, he sighed as he looked into his own troubled eyes. He lazily brushed his much longer hair out of his eyes and stepped back. Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise stood in the corner of the room adjusting their dress robes. Draco could feel Blaise's eyes fall upon him, but Draco quickly looked away and slowly walked towards the door of the dormitories and up a few short staircases until he reached the common room.

The Slytherin common room was bustling with activity, a group of Slytherin second year boys sat in the corner hooting and whooping over the fact that the Weird Sisters were to be performing. A few fourth and fifth years that weren't going to the Ball sat in another corner all huddled around a desk, they all seemed to be studying. Draco could feel something inside of him hesitate when he rested his eyes upon Sam. He sat on the leather couch primping a bouquet of beautiful wildflowers, a single red rose in the middle. Draco cold feel his brow furrow in mild jealousy, not only did he have Hermione, he was actually suave enough to get her flowers. Draco slowly wrapped his hands around the small chocolate flower in his pocket before slowly walking over to Sam.

"Ello there Sam." Draco said, even though he was trying to be kind, his voice sounded strained. Sam looked up at him, his gray eyes remarkably cold. Sam stared at him for a split second before returning his attention to his bouquet of flowers.

"Hey." He mumbled in response. Draco shoved his hands in his pocket suddenly feeling self-conscious. Even though he often denied the fact that he needed Sam as a friend, he still needed to know why Sam was behaving so strangely, for him to speak out finally and confirm Draco's deepest fears. At least say something, say what he honestly felt. Draco gulped, trying to fight back the strange lump of agony in his throat.

"You and I haven't really had the chance to talk since I've come back." Draco said, his voice low. Sam looked up at him, his expression suddenly changing. He stood up, scooping up the beautiful bouquet in his right hand.

"I'd love to talk but," Sam paused, Draco noticed the obvious lack of sincerity in his voice, "But I have to go meet Hermione at a quarter till." He finished. He started walking briskly to the door, but Draco remained at his heels.

"I'm headed that way." He called after a fast moving Sam. Draco followed the Aussie out of the Slytherin common room and down a few empty dungeon corridors before Sam finally realized that he couldn't lose him and slow down. Draco shoved his hands back in his pockets, and kept his eyes on the floor. They walked very slowly down another corridor until Draco stopped in his tracks, sticking out an arm to black Sam from continuing.

"What's going on?" Draco asked him, he tried to look into Sam's eyes, tried to read him like he had read so many others before. However, Sam was truly blank, his eyes darted around the corridor trying to avoid Draco's analytical stare. When Sam did not respond, Draco sighed and asked him again.

"Everyone's acting strange ever since I've returned, why can't you tell me what's going on?" he asked. Sam bit his lip; Draco suddenly noticed that all of Sam's piercings had disappeared.

"You've been gone for a month. People change, minds change, and relationships change, including friendships." He replied quite curtly. Draco stared at him first in confusion as his mind ran through what he said again.

"What?" he asked quizzically. Sam snorted loudly, and let out an evil dry laugh. Draco stared at him, he'd never had seen his friend behaving like this.

"You heard me, you and I are no longer best mates. Better yet, let's not even be mates anymore." He said callously, he stepped closer to Draco, gripping Hermione's bouquet tightly. Draco remained frozen to his spot; he was feeling a great urge just to let out a scream of frustration at the top of his lungs. I_What was wrong with everyone?/I_ It seemed as almost every one of his friends hated his guts, avoided him, or ignored him. 

"I wasn't going to tell you this, but you must be blind if you haven't noticed." Sam snapped; he stepped closer to Draco, "Hermione is mine, you got that?" Sam asked, jabbing his index finger into the chest of Draco's dark blue robes. Draco stared back at Sam, his eyes wide and his heart wide open. It was like having a cut, and Sam throwing fresh salt into his wounds.

"I don't want to see you talking to her, talking I_about/I _her or even I_looking/I _at her, she's mine now. I don't care about what the hell you two did in the past, but obviously if you can't tell your own fucking best mate about it, then it didn't mean that much eh?" he muttered. Draco continued to stare back at the angry Slytherin in front of him in astonishment.  Sam gave him one last glare before he turned away and began to walk briskly in the direction of the main staircase.

Draco stared after him, still in shock, before he finally began to slowly follow. His feet felt twenty times heavier than they actually were, and his heart felt worse. He didn't know I_what/I _to think, should he have been angry? He didn't know how or how long Sam knew about his past with Hermione, but he did know that Sam didn't know one bit about how deep his feelings were for her.  Draco continued to let his feet carry him to the main staircase, his mind moving a mile a minute. He just wanted Hermione again; he had to talk to her. Tell her his new decision; he wanted to love her. He wanted to shout her name from the top of the highest rooftops, and run away with her to a foreign land and never have to have a care in the world again. However, he quickly snapped back to reality when he reached the noisy entrance hall. He gradually climbed up the stairs to the spot where he had badgered Eva into meeting him two days before. Draco scanned the mass of happy Hogwarts students below him; he spotted Hermione and Sam at the bottom of the staircase in an embrace. When they pulled away from each other, and Hermione stepped back, Draco could feel his heart fall all the way into his pelvis. She was stunning; her normally bushy hair had been flattened, curled, and twisted into a series of intense curls upon her head. She was wearing a plain yet gorgeous black dress that slightly billowed out at her feet, and a shimmering necklace upon her neck. Draco inhaled deeply as he watched the two of them walk arm in arm towards the entrance of the Great Hall. 

"Draco!" he heard a voice call him.  Draco gave Hermione one last long look before hesitantly turning his head to watch a tousled looking Eva half walking half stumbling down the steps. Much to his surprise, Potter stood at her side, holding her by the arm firmly, a look of disapproval across his face. He half dragged Eva down the stairs. Eva smiled, her hair was down and messy, her eyes appeared glossed over, and she was wearing a sleeveless red gown, She pulled away from Harry's touch and reached her arms out for Draco, falling forward a step, the force of her body against his almost sending him head first down the stairs.

"Draakey." She giggled, Draco frowned as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hesitantly pulled her to his side. Draco bit his lip and looked up at a somber faced Potter. The pair stared at each other while Eva giggled softly, running her hands through Draco's hair.

"I told her not to do it but," Harry paused, "She just started drinking I_it/I._" He finished, his voice barely above a whisper. Draco stared at him, not knowing what to think, or what to say. He was tempted to throw a lethargic and drunk Eva at him, screaming 'Want her? Keep her!' but he remained silent, his arms still wrapped protectively around her waist.

"I should get going." Harry finally said. He started to walk down the steps, but Draco cautiously reached out for the back of his robes. Harry turned to look at him. 

"Thank you…" he whispered, the words felt foreign to his mouth. Harry looked up at him in surprise before a hesitant smile spread over his somber face.

"It was nothing really…" he replied sheepishly, he shoved his hands in his pockets, and continued to walk down the steps. He smiled and took the hand of a sixth year Ravenclaw, Cho Chang Draco assumed, and walked towards the entrance of the Great Hall. For a split second Draco almost forgot that the night was turning out to be one of the worst he's had in months, his girlfriend could barely stand up straight, and the Deatheater initiation was drawing closer for a second he almost felt suspended in time. However, Draco quickly snapped back to reality. He looked at Eva, who was still stroking his hair lovingly.

"Why do you do this?" he asked her, his voice barely above a whisper. Draco looked down at the now emptying entrance hall, and at a lethargic Eva. He couldn't bring her into the Great Hall as she was, but he didn't know where the Gryffindor common room was, yet alone the password. Eva was giggling now, still twiddling and twirling long strands of the Slytherin's blonde hair.

"Do you want to go lay down Eva?" Draco asked in a gentle tone. Eva's eyes widen, and her mellow expression suddenly changed. The yanked violent at the strand of her hair in her hands, Draco reared back in pain before reaching towards his head to the spot where a chunk of his hair used to be. 

"Go I_back/I_! Me… andI _you/I _are going to that Ball in there!" she slurred, her voice unusually high pitched. Draco groaned; he was in no mood to deal with a drunk Eva.

"You've been drinking, I can't bring you in there. Just show me the way and I'll help you back to your common room." He said slowly, his eyes still watering from the pain of having his hair yanked out by the ends. 

"Alright, fine then!" Eva stepped back away from him, wavering back and forth unsteadily before planting her hand on the rail of the main staircase, her feet moving hesitantly up the steps. Draco quickly came to her side and helped her up the stairs. They stopped when they reached the top of the staircase, and Eva began looking left and right in confusion. Draco rolled his eyes,

"You don't remember the way do you?" he asked dejectedly. He could suddenly start to feel a migraine coming on. Eva bit her lip and shook her head, Draco frowned as he grabbed her and led her down the stairs. Draco had no idea why his feet were leading him to the Slytherin common room. There were plenty other places in the Hogwarts castle where he could take her. The prefect's common room, the room where Hermione and him often met up in, or in a few empty classrooms, but he was making the same series of turns that would lead him back to his common room. Eva would giggle every three minutes, repeating the fact that she was going to the Slytherin common room, and that she had drunk her whole stash of tequila that she stole from her parents during Christmas. Draco continued to lead her, both arms wrapped around her like a protective cocoon. Draco was about to make another turn when a figure wearing a large crooked hat stepped out of the shadows, causing Eva to giggle and Draco to jump, it was Professor McGonagall.

"What are you two doing down here?" she asked sharply, her voice echoing off the walls of the cold dungeons.  

"We uh…" Draco stammered; he had been caught. Eva giggled loudly again, Draco could feel his heart drop as his hand reached to cover Eva's mouth, but the girl had already spoken.

"We're going to I_his/I _room Professor!" she said loudly, her voice abnormally cheery. Draco looked on in agony as a strange look flashed across the face of the elderly professor. 

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear such a shrewd thing, but you two Imust/I turn around and return to the Great Hall." Professor McGonagall said sharply, she placed a hand upon each of their shoulders and turned them around. She veered them back upstairs and into the main entrance of Hogwarts. Draco could feel the beat of his heart quicken; he couldn't turn back. He had to enter, with an incoherent Eva at his side. He could feel the aging Professor's eyes on him, the tension being radiated from them so heated he felt as if she would burn a hole through the back of his dress robes. 

The doors of the Great Hall swung open before them, Draco looked around hesitantly before semi dragging Eva in. The four house tables were all replaced by smaller circular tables that lined the walls of the Great Hall, which was decorated with lanterns that glowed fiery red and long coils of red and gold ribbon. Giant hearts floated around above their heads, underneath the starry sky that was the Great Hall's ceiling. A mysterious specter that resembled St. Valentine flew around the Hall shooting darts that left behind a smoky trail and disappeared. The ball had already started, some people were already out on the dance floor dancing to a faster paced song that the Weird Sisters were playing, while some sat at one of the small circular tables, eating and laughing. Draco grabbed Eva's hand firmly and attempted to lead her to an empty table, but her eyes lit up and pointed to a table in the corner.

"Let's go sit by Harry!" she said loudly, walking the opposite way. Draco, hesitant to release her, began to follow, his heart pounding in his ears in nervousness. He was terrified; terrified that someone would take one look at Eva and notice the obvious condition she was in.  He knew that most of the wizards in the room were unaware of alcohol or it's effects, but anybody with any sort of experience with Muggle club life would know exactly what Eva had been doing. 

"Hello everyone!" Eva chimed as they reached the table. Draco could feel a lump rise in his throat when he realized the occupants of the table. Hermione sat abnormally close to a smiling Sam, Harry sat on the other side of Sam beside a somber faced Cho Chang, who sat next to Ron who was with a blonde Ravenclaw whom Draco did not know and Ron's younger sister sat between the strange Ravenclaw and a fifth year Hufflepuff.  Eva pulled out a chair, and sat down, smiling at everyone. Draco looked around the room hesitatingly before sitting down beside Hermione. A plate of steak soon appeared in front of him and Eva, but Eva ignored her. The smile on her face vanished when she laid eyes on Harry. Draco watched Harry quickly look down at his plate. The occupants of the table sat in an awkward silence when the mysterious Ravenclaw finally spoke.

"Valentine's day is man's most primitive holiday," the girl sitting besides Ron said. Draco looked up at her, the girl wore a look as if she was mystified due to the fact her eyes were so wide. Despite the fact that dress robes were not required for the girls, she wore dark red velvet dress robes, her hair was free and loose around her face, and from her ears hung large plastic butterfly earrings. When no one responded, the girl continued to ramble on. Draco assumed it was his presence that made the atmosphere change so suddenly. Every single one of the teenagers around him were frowning except for the butterfly earrings girl and Ron who held his face in his hands, looking up at her, almost lovingly.

Draco could feel his eyes linger to Hermione, she was talking to Sam in a hushed tone, and they both appeared to be enjoying there time. He could feel a silent sinking feeling within his heart as he looked at Eva. All he wanted was Hermione to notice him, let her know what a mistake she had made dumping him, maybe even make her feel jealous. So why did she look so in love, and why was he the one who was constantly jealous and groveling after her? He sat there silent, Eva at his side giggling incessantly, flashing Harry seductive looks, and patting Ginny Weasley's date, who looked mortified, on the shoulder every twenty seconds. Slowly one by one, each couple got up to dance. First it was Ginny, her date flashing her a smile due to the relief of getting away from an inebriated Eva. Ron and his date, who Draco figured out was Luna Lovegood, soon followed them. However, Harry, Cho, Sam and Hermione remained at the table. The tension between them thick as ice, save for a giggling Eva who was too out of it to notice.

"Cho!" Eva exclaimed at the top of lungs, addressing the small Asian girl across the table for the first time.

"Uh… hello." She mumbled. She looked at Harry, a pleading look in his eyes, but Harry ignored her, he was staring straight at Eva. 

"I mean, how are you Cho. Good? Great? Spectacular?" Eva asked loudly, slightly slurring the 's' in spectacular.  Cho looked up at Eva in mild confusion, Sam kept his eyes down on the table, and Hermione, who looked mortified did the same, only looking up to exchange looks of horror with Draco. However, Draco remained silent, Eva was a ticking time bomb, and Draco was watching her like a terrorist, waiting in almost pure anticipation to see what she would do when she exploded. Draco knew Eva like the back of his hand, when she drank; she drank for a reason. She must have had a motive to drink so much on a night such as Valentine's Day; something inside of him gave him the vague hint that Harry Potter and himself may have been possible reasons. Draco sat back in his chair, his dark gray eyes locked unto Eva.

"I'm fine I suppose…" Cho's voice replied softly. Her arms were wrapped around Harry's, but he remained detached, for he still was staring at Eva, Draco looked on, something was going to happen.  Despite all the noise in the Great Hall, it was dead silent among the three couples until Eva stood up. She stumbled at first but quickly grabbed the back of Draco's chair. He attempted to grab her arm, but she stepped back from him and swatted at the sleeves of his robes.

"Noo." She complained in a slightly whiny tone, her voice reminded Draco of a child being denied a new toy. 

"Sit down Eva." Draco said sternly, reaching for her arm again, but she continued to waver back and forth beside the table. Draco could feel his grip tighten around the back of his chair, as he sat at an uncomfortable angle, his eyes locked onto Eva's.

"You…" Eva pointed a shaky finger his way, "Who are I_you/I _to tell me what to do!" she shouted her voice abnormally shrill. Draco stared at her in confusion, his mind seemed to be moving in slow motion, and the whole scene seemed to pause. He watched in horror as Eva turned to Harry.

"He doesn't even love me Harry…" her words spilled out of her mouth like she had wanted to say them for months. Draco could feel his head turn to stare at Harry, but he still seemed detached, his eyes seemed as if they were longing to be far away. Draco looked back up at Eva, he couldn't scream 'Not true', because Eva, for once had said something wise, and it was the truth. He didn't love her; he turned to look at Hermione. Their eyes locked for a split second before Draco quickly looked away, realizing that everyone at the table was now staring at him in expectation, waiting for them to correct his so called love, but he remained silent. Eva let out a loud moan as she started to stumble forward, tears pouring from her usually bright eyes.

"They aren't like us. It's…" Eva paused; she seemed to be speaking from a deeper place. "It's different, and it's okay. And I know.." she paused again, "It's scary, but I love you. I can't lie about this anymore." She looked at Harry, and then looked at Draco. Draco looked back in surprise, his jaw drop, had he heard right. Did his girlfriend, Eva Henderson, of all people, say she loved his enemy, Harry Potter?  Better yet, did she just dump I_him/I_? The young Slytherin tried to bury deep within himself and pull out something angsty and drama-laden, but he couldn't think of anything. All he could feel was his deep intense love for the beautiful girl at his side.

"Harry, did you hear me?" she asked, her words beginning to slur again. Harry stood up abruptly and attempted to leave, but Eva suddenly darted to his side, grabbing onto his robes firmly, a beseeching look in her sad eyes. Harry stared at her shortly before shaking his head profusely.

"Everything about us is wrong, Eva. Saying I ever felt the same about you would be a lie, and I can't lie to you." Harry muttered, his voice barely audible, but loud enough for Draco to hear ever single world. And with this, the bomb I_exploded./I_

"I_What/I_?" she spat loudly, Harry's face flushed a bright red. Draco looked up at a silent and bewildered Cho, a guilty looking Hermione, and an angry looking Sam; his hand was clutched tightly around Hermione's arm. Harry opened his mouth, but Eva's wrath soon would leave him speechless.

"No! Shut it, and let me talk for two seconds!" Eva snapped loudly. Harry's mouth clamped shut, while everyone else looked on stunned. "I don't understand you, not one bit! Shagging me while Draco was gone, but oh, now that he's I_back/I _you've suddenly gained morals. While your friend Hermione over there might let you lot stomp on her and use her, I'm not like her. I'm I_far/I _from her! She's just a common bloody whore!" Eva snapped quickly, but she wasn't done. Draco could feel a lump rise in his throat, too afraid to look to his right. Meanwhile the Witch Sister's song was slowly drawing to a close, Draco seemed to be the only one to notice for Eva went on. She turned to stare at Hermione and Draco, an evil look in her eye.

"And Draco, you hypocrite, how did you think I was not to find out? I wasn't blind, I noticed you still love her ever since the what," she paused, "I_Fifth/I _time you called me Hermione, I don't even understand you two, thinking no one noticed you two sneaking off every two seconds! Everyone fucking knows except that git over there!" Eva gestured to Sam, whom's expression slowly changed.  He quickly sat up in his seat; his arm simultaneously releasing Hermione whom Draco from the corner of his eye noticed was trembling. Draco looked down at his own tremulous hand. Almost exactly as the music ended, the crowd for a millisecond became silent, and Eva's boisterous voice cut through the silence like a butcher knife. 

"How could everyone ignore the obvious? Hermione and Draco have been shagging each other for the past year now!" She shouted. Her words silently echoed off the walls. Draco could feel his heart skip a beat in horror, his looked over at a red faced Sam. He stood up, his face contorted from the pure rage.

"You lied to me." He spat at Hermione, he slammed the chair again the table with all the force in his body, causing it to cladder loudly to the floor and stormed away from the table.  Draco looked to Hermione whose brown eyes were silently starting to well with tears. Draco reached for her hand, but Hermione quickly pulled her own tremulous hand away from his, she gestured for him to look behind him. Draco slowly reared his head, his eyes simultaneously meeting the eyes of almost the entire student body of Hogwarts, and several teachers. Blaise stood beside a fifth year Slytherin, his eyes meeting Draco's, and for a split second, Draco could have sworn he had mouthed three words to him.

"Tonight. Forbidden Forest."  However, when Blaise first told him of this, he responded with hesitation, and he thought he wasn't going to show up. However, this time, something was different, his heart was filled with fear and frustration, and he felt being initiated was the only way he could purge them.

Five hours later, Draco could feel the soft crunching of compacted snow beneath his feet as he walked out to the Forbidden Forest. Blaise had instructed him just thirty minutes prior not to wear his school robes, for they were hoodless. Instead, Blaise had handed him plain black hooded robes that gave the illusion of some sort of mysteriousness to the wearer. Draco hesitantly rubbed at his arm, for soon they would be burning something into it, something wicked, something permanent.

His mind returned to the ball, he and never seen Sam so upset or betrayed, Draco had never felt guiltier about anything else in his life either. Even though he wanted Hermione with all of his heart, he couldn't have her. He had realized something that night, sitting beside the two at the ball, in the corridors between classes, even at mealtimes, the love was no longer one-sided. Hermione shone brighter then she ever did when she was with Draco, and he knew he couldn't force her to love him. Draco knew she knew how deep his love for her was, and she truly did love him in return. But the love had lingered and tapered off, for her, the time apart lessened the toxicity of the poisonous nature of her love for him, while in Draco, his lover for her festered like an unhealed sore.  If losing a love and a friend was what it took for her to be happy, he decided not to be selfish anymore, and think of her at least.

By the time Draco had snapped himself out of his thoughts, he was nearing the entrance of the forest. The looming tangle of old rotting trees, and haunting pines blocked out the moons bright light, Draco silently snuck past Hagrid's dark cabin. The whole school was asleep, aside for him. Draco sighed, what was he doing? Why was he doing it? Not matter how many times he asked himself these questions; he was still yet to answer. Was he doing it for his father? His father was long gone, what would putting his life on the line for the memory of the most malevolent and hypocritical man Draco had ever encountered do anyway? Was he doing it to spare Hermione the trouble? If he was initiated as a Deatheater, it would pass the message along to her that it was okay to let him go, but the problem was; he didn't I_want/I _to let her go. Was he doing it just to save his own life, for Lord Voldemort was sure to have him murdered if he didn't show up? That couldn't be it, because Draco started to feel that his life was not worth living anymore. He had no one. Maybe that's why he was doing it, to always have someone, for Blaise was right. He was alone in the world. 

Draco slowly sauntered into the forest; he stayed on an invisible path, being attracted by a strange magnetic force. Draco could feel his heart skip a beat when he reached a clearing in the trees. Before him were twenty or so black robed figures, on their knees, their heads face first in the snow. A strange force caused him to walk closer, and fall upon his knees and lean forward until he was in the same position. 

"Rise." He could hear a voice whisper, the voice was deep, hoarse and throaty, and it seemed to surround him and wrap around the small group donned in black.  Draco slowly rose to his feet, not bothering to wipe off the snow from his robes. His body was shivering violently, but he did not know if it was from the cold, or simply out of fear. Draco looked out the corner of his eyes; all these people seemed to be his classmates. Draco's eyes lingered down the exposed wrists of the person standing next to them; he recognized the watch as belonging to Blaise. Draco stared at his unmoving classmate, he was looking forward off into the bushes, and Draco soon noticed they all were. All the hooded figures looked menacing and sinister, their faces hidden, Draco suddenly felt a sinking feeling, wondering if he looked as foreboding as his classmates.  Draco turned his head, suddenly realizing what everyone else was looking out at. 

A tall figure was emerging from the brush, he too was cloaked, and the only feature Draco could see distinctly was shiny crimson eyes. He could feel his heart jump all the way into his throat. Before him stood the darkest and perhaps the most powerful sorcerer of all time. A short heavy set person, who's robes, instead of making him look menacing, made him look out of shape and inviting, soon came out of the brush behind him. The figure, with the terrifying glazing red eyes slowly wobbled forward, he was leaning on an elaborate walking stick, carved out of some sort of wood, on the top of it sat a figure of a serpent. 

"My children… my followers…" the voice rattled. "I have called for you all, for I know you are the best. The only left…" his voice paused, as the head turned towards the looming North Tower of Hogwarts. "With the purest of blood, and the loyalty to serve their Dark Lord with all their hearts and minds, letting nothing or no one get in their way." The hooded figure took one wobbly step towards them. Draco stared ahead of him, almost in a daze, unable to tear his eyes off this… creature, his body so deformed; he appeared not even to be human-like. 

"Many of your parents served me faithfully, others, not so faithfully." The figure paused, "However, I will give that few of you your one and only chance to redeem yourself, by pledging your service to your Dark Lord. For a war will be dawning on us, a war far greater then any other war raged on this Earth. The world would be purged of allI _filth/I _and only my true followers and I will remain. I'm giving you an opportunity to live, an opportunity to fight for your pure ancestry, a chance for power!" the Dark Lord's voice boomed. Much to Draco's surprise, a lone robed figure let out a shout. Soon other's joined in, the Dark Lord stood still for a second, the fat figure who had emerged from the bushes behind tottered to his side, and whispered something before Lord Voldemort nodded.

"Alright! Everyone please fall!" he said, his voice unusually shaky. He pulled out from his robes an unlit candle, without so much as a flinch, Lord Voldemort pointed his wand towards the candle, as in exploded into a strange green flame. The pair of them sauntered over to a shaking robed figure.

"Remove your hood." The Dark Lord's throaty voice commanded, the figure shakily agreed. Draco's heart caught in his throat as he recognized the now disrobed figure as Pansy. The Dark Lord's bony skeletal hands reached forward, his arms being strangly illuminated by the eerie green light. Two other robed figured emerged from the brush with glowing green candles of their own, humming a mysterious guttural song. Draco could feel a single bead of sweat roll down his forehead, he felt like he was burning up despite the fact that he was knee first in two feet of snow. The Dark Lord's bony hand wrapped around Pansy's soft one, her face blank, her eyes looking straight up into his gleaming and menacing red ones, much similar to the wild shade of her hair. The chubby figure held out the glowing green flame, the Dark Lord suddenly jerked Pansy's hand into the flame, her face contorted as she tried to fight the pain. The chubby figure removed the flame and passed the glowing green flame to Pansy. The girl with a shaky hand took it, as the chubby figure patted her head, and put back on her hood. Draco caught a small glance at the bright red spot on her forearm; in the middle of it laid the Dark Mark, glowing a sickening shiny black.

The Dark Lord continued down the line, each newly initiated Deatheater would hold the flame as they watched their peers try their best to endure the pain and receive the Dark Mark. Before Draco even knew it, the Dark Lord stood in front of him, looking down at him, his red eyes unchanging. Draco could feel his breathing become more labored, as Blaise fell to his knees beside him; the sleeves of his robes pulled back, his arm shaking from the pain. Draco looked eyes with Blaise, searching for something within them, but they were vacant and glazed over. Draco inhaled, this was it, and there was no going back. He could feel the Dark Lord's cold clammy touch upon his hand; he exhaled deeply, for he knew what was next. Draco was preparing himself for the pain when a small voice came from the crowd.

"My lord?" the voice asked shakily. Lord Voldemort let out a deep throaty growl.

"What?" he spat, he turned around, a small hooded figure, who was standing beside the newly initiated Deatheaters, they all were holding the same green candle, who's eerie green glow was causing Draco to become slightly nauseated with fear. 

"That… That boy's Draco Malfoy. It is well known that he no longer believes in your noble work or ideas, he's…" the voice belonged to a girl, that Draco soon recognized as Pansy's. "He's involved in a relationship with a mud-blood." She finished. Draco could feel the Dark Lord's cold and clammy grip tighten around his wrist, Draco could feel himself holding his breath, and he could feel Blaise's grip on the candle waver.

"Silence." The Dark Lord snapped. He looked down at Draco, his red eyes still gleaming. "I see myself in this child. He will be initiated." The Dark Lord spat coldly. Draco froze as Blaise brought the candle closer to him. He closed his eyes almost simultaneously as Lord Voldemort yanked his arm into the bright flame. Draco winced; the pain was almost indescribable. At first he felt a numbness, than a searing hot stinging sensation, it felt almost as if his skin was being dug into with a scalding red hot poker, he closed his eyes trying his best to maintain his composure, and just with that, it was over. The Dark Lord grabbed Draco by the wrist and pushed it to the side, out of the emerald flame. Draco suddenly rose to his feet, and Blaise slowly did the same. He handed the candle to Draco before slowly turning around and walking to the line of newly initiated Deatheaters. Draco hesitantly followed, struggling to fight the tears that were coming to his eyes. He was a Deatheater. His arm was shaking from the pain radiating from the Dark Mark on his arm, however Draco was too afraid to pull back the wooly black fabric off his blistering skin to look at it. 

"Now that that's done," Voldemort said, his voice suddenly more hoarse. "I'd like to inform you all of the new dangers now that you all are bearing the Dark Mark. Wormtail." The Dark Lord said, looking down to the chubby figure that had emerged at his side again. 

"Yes, Yes my lord. You must keep your marks hidden at all times, for exposure will risk us all. And…" The chubby wizard named Wormtail, seemed to look up, trying to think of what else to say. The Dark Lord turned to his newfound followers.

"There's… there are children at Hogwarts, your own classmates. Who know too much, I'm sure you all know of these people." The Dark Lord's mean red eyes scanned the crowd, his eyes locking with Draco, the young Slytherin could feel himself clench up in fear, his arm still throbbing in unbearable pain.

"I expect for them to all have died sad and unfortunate demises by the end of the school year. Doing this will help prepare you for the impending Great War." The dark lord replied rather throatily, his eyes still locked with Draco's as if reading his mind. Draco tried to hide the sheer panic in his head; he knew he spoke of his Hermione. He'd never expect his mind would be putting the word I_kill/I _and the name I_Hermione/I _in the same sentence.

"Also, what did I forgot Wormtail?" Lord Voldemort's eyes finally turned to the hooded figure at his side.

"The auror's son my lord." Wormtail replied, his voice rising slightly when he uttered the word son, as if he was nervous.

"Oh yes, the auror's son. Bartholomew Austin, one of the words exclusive aurors, my followers, has a son in Slytherin. His family are blood traitors of the worse kind, I expect this Austin boy to have suffered a sad and unfortunate accident by the end of next week. That will be all." The Dark Lord commanded, pausing slightly before he spoke again. "That will be all." He uttered, his words barely above a hoarse whisper. With the billow of his robes, as quickly as he had come, Lord Voldemort was gone. Draco stood there motionless in the middle of an excited twitter around him; he had made a grave mistake.****

**b**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Hermione Granger**

**"I_I'm lying here on the floor where you left me_**

**_I think I took too much_**

**_I'm crying here_**

**_What have you done?_**

**_I thought it would be fun_**

**_I can't stay on your life support_**

**_There's a shortage in the switch_**

**_I can't stay on your morphine cause it's making me itch_**

**_See I've tried to call the nurse again_**

**_But she's being a little bitch_**

**_I think I'll get out of here_**

**_Where I can run_**

**_Just as fast as I can_**

**_To the middle of nowhere_**

**_To the middle of my frustrated fears_**

**_You're just like a pill_**

**_Instead of making me better_**

**_You're making me ill_**

**_I haven't moved from the spot where you left me_**

**_It must be a bad trip_**

**_All of the other pills they were different_**

**_Maybe I should get some help.I"_**

**'Just Like a Pill' Pink**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**/b**

Hermione's life appeared to be moving in slow motion, with a light sappy tune playing in the background, much similar to the daytime soap operas her mother taped all the time. She stood across from a devastated Sam in the empty corridor she had chased him to. She rubbed her bare arms, afraid of letting her eyes meet his, even for a second, for if she saw the hurt that she knew was in those eyes, she'd break down.

"Deep and platonic." He muttered mocking the answer, she had given once before; he looked up at her, his face bright red. Hermione bit her lip and looked away, it hurt her so much to see him in pain. She mulled over what to say in her mind, for the truth had never been so hard to tell, especially after being caught in a lie. She stared at Sam as he cried, she desired so badly to walk over to him, and kneel by his side, and comfort him and tell him it would be all right. However, it wasn't that simple for she was the one who was causing him pain. She was starting to feel that all she ever did call was pain.

"Tell me it's not true. Please." Sam groveled in between short hiccup like sobs. Hermione tried to swallow the newly formed lump in her throat. She had never been more embarrassed, hurt, or guilt-stricken in her life. Not only did the whole school know, she had been giving Draco the wrong message, and she was hurting Sam. She looked at up guiltily, feeling awful for she did not love him like she did at that moment, when she betrayed him, she just got caught up in the heat of the moment more than once.

"I can't." Hermione managed to choke. She wiped at the tears that were freely pouring down her cheeks. She walked across the empty corridor and tried her best to sit down beside Sam who as seated on the floor without ripping her dress. Sam managed to let out a low moan before returning to his hiccups. Hermione lifted a tremulous hand to touch his back, but Sam quickly scooted out of the way.

"I thought I knew you. I mean, all this time. This whole fucking time, I've just been making a fool out of myself. Is this your sick way of getting a thrill out of life, messing with people's minds?" Sam managed to mutter in between whimpers. Hermione wiped the tears at her eyes again, before shaking her head. Why had she lied? Partly she was afraid of his reaction, but why did she keep returning to Draco when she knew what would happen. It was a dangerous awful cycle that she only managed to break when Draco was not around. 

"Sam please, I just need for you to forgive me." Hermione managed to whisper as she placed her hands sorrowfully on her thighs. She managed to let out a short sigh before she spoke again.

"I don't want to end this Sam. I made a mistake, and I apologize. Just tell me what does it have to take for me to make this right, please Sam, just tell me." She whispered to him, she turned to look at him, looking for the smallest trace of forgiveness but only received a look of anguish in return.

"Make it right?" Sam asked; Hermione winced at the pained tone in his voice, "Make it I_right/I_?" He repeated, the tone of his voice growing louder startling Hermione. "This isn't like one of your fucking problems in Arithmeticy class Hermione. Life isn't that I_simple/I! _You can't just mutter a few words, and say I love you and fucking fix what you did to me. You betrayed me 'Mione! You can't just fix this by giving me a hug and saying your sorry, you can't fucking make it right! It won't I_ever/I _be right again!" he shouted, he gave her a hard stare before rising to his feet as if waiting for her to respond. He was openly inviting her for a showdown, he honestly seemed like he wanted to argue with her. Hermione slowly rose to her feet, her heart pounding in her ears, as much as she hated to admit it, Sam was right. She couldn't make cheating on him right. She couldn't make lying to him right either. The act was already done; it was too late.

"Hermione…" Sam moaned, his eyes full to the brim with tears. Hermione could feel her break almost as simultaneously as his had, she never knew that it would be so difficult.  When she first returned to Draco, her relationship with Sam was far from deep. She liked to keep Sam close, but still far away, for if he grew to close to her, he would see what she was really like, and she would become too attached to him. That's the mistake she had felt she had made with Draco, she let him grow to close to her, and as soon as the relationship showed signs of deepening, Hermione grew weary and afraid, and dropped it. She looked up into Sam's sad gray eyes; she had fallen. She could feel his strong arms wrap around her body, she smiled as she inhaled his sweet scent.

"I love you Sam," she whispered, she had never uttered these words to him before. She could feel the much taller young man hesitate, before he squeezed her tightly. Hermione could feel a single tear roll down her pink cheeks. Even though the words were not said, she was sure if Sam had spoken, he would have said the same.

A listless Hermione lay in bed that night unable to sleep. The plush red curtains were drawn all around her bed, but this did not block off the constant chattering and whispers coming from Parvati and Lavender's beds. Ever since Eva's drunken outburst during the ball, the pair had been gossiping over the new piece of information they now were obligated to spread all over Hogwarts.

However, in any normal circumstances, this would have extremely irritated Hermione, but now she had a feeling of not caring anymore of what people at Hogwarts thought of her. If there was one lesson she learned during her year was that, she finally realized that she was worth so much despite of what others may think. Hermione smiled to herself as she sat up in bed, running a hand through her now bushy hair. She rubbed her eyes trying to get her mind off what she said to Sam, the words felt like candy to her soul. I_I love him; I love him./I _ She would repeat to herself, but then the strange sinking feeling she always felt would begin to bob to the surface for a millisecond, I_Draco/I. _His name was almost toxic to her rejuvenated soul. She was yet to have a I_real/I _conversation with Draco, of course she always said hi, but she never really had the chance to actually talk to him. Her mind slowly returned to the decision she had made the night that Draco was taken away from Hogwarts, she was going to break it off. Half of her wanted to think that Draco felt the same, but her more practical side easily predicted that he wanted her more than ever. She noticed from the small looks he would give her out of the corner of his eyes, to the warm smiles, but she remained silent. However, she was too afraid to tell him that she had fallen in love with Sam. She was beyond terrified to face him and tell him such a thing; just the thought of witnessing the pure heartbreak that would be in his eyes gave the young Gryffindor chills.  Hermione exhaled deeply before lying her head back down onto her velvety soft pillow. 

Hermione continued to stare off into the darkness, as her thoughts grew deeper and deeper. One by one, she could hear each one of her roommates finally wind down from the excitement of the Ball and go to sleep. By four am Hermione and Crookshanks were the only souls awake in the blank and starless night. Hermione stayed in such a position until she heard a slight cracking noise cut through the silence. Hermione sat up at first startled by the noise, but an intense yet quiet tapping soon followed the noise. Hermione threw off the mass of tangle sheets on top of her body and pushed aside her blankets. She opened the curtains to her four-poster bed, her eyes darting around the room rapidly trying to locate the source of the noise, her eyes finally rested on the windowsill. Draco's face appeared in the foggy panel, his first a strange pale color. Hermione quickly skittered over to the window, and opened it quietly trying her best not to wake the other girls in the dormitories.

"What are you bloody doing?" Hermione said through clenched teeth as she stuck her had out the window, the cold air hitting her face made her shiver again. Draco who was hovering on his broom just above the window looked up at her, a strange look in his eyes, he was holding onto the broom firmly with his right hand, while holding the other in a strange position.

"Hermione, please I need to talk to you right now." Draco whispered; the tone of his voice low and gnarly sent a wave of chills down Hermione's spine. She sighed before hesitantly opening the window. Draco quickly hovered up higher before quickly bouncing onto the stone ledge, grabbing his room, and falling into the room. He landed with a loud thump, which echoed eerily though the bone silent room. Hermione could feel her heart jump, but she relaxed and helped Draco to his feet when she realized he had not wakened anyone. 

"Eva's not here," Hermione whispered to him, suddenly feeling a surge of anger looking at Draco. Hermione had noticed Eva's erratic behavior at the ball, and the fact that Draco did not bother to contain until she had blubbered out her dirty laundry out for every Hogwarts student to see irked her. In normal circumstances, Draco would have said an equally cold comment back, but much to Hermione's surprise, he remained silent, his face was contorted into the saddest expression she had ever seen him wear. 

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked softly grabbing both of Draco's hands and giving them a squeeze. Draco winced as if he was in pain and skittered over to Hermione's bed. Hermione brushed back a strand of hair that had fallen in her face before slowly following Draco until they both were seated Indian style on her bed facing each other. She quickly closed the curtains around the bed before turning back towards Draco. The pair sat in silence before Draco finally spoke.

"Everything." He muttered; his voice was still hoarse. Hermione stared at him, but she noticed Draco dodge his eyes around her bed avoided her intent gaze. The room was dead silent save for their own hushed breathes.

"Maybe you should just go back to bed." Hermione said sternly, her voice taking on a motherly tone. Draco looked up at her, his eyes widened, he grabbed onto Hermione for dear life.

"I can't leave you any more… your not.." his voice trailed off as he looked around an almost paranoid look in his eye. Hermione eyed him, suddenly becoming very frightened by Draco's behavior. She also noticed that Draco was holding up his left arm away from his body as if it was causing him pain. 

"I'm not what?" Hermione could hear herself ask. Even though she was speaking to him quite slowly, her mind was moving at a thousand miles per hour. She could clearly remember Draco telling her he had a mental disorder,I _perhaps he's in the middle of some sort of episode,/I _Hermione could hear herself think.  She bit her lip as she could feel herself scoot away from Draco. Despite the darkness, Hermione could make out the soft curves and indentations of his face; even his eyes that she felt were still locked intently upon her.

"Your not safe at Hogwarts anymore Hermione." Draco said his voice cracking slightly. Hermione stared at him in utter confusion, unsure of what to think.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked quickly, her tone rising slightly. Draco jumped up in panic; he put the index finger of his right arm up against her pink lips to silence her. "What are you talking about?" Hermione asked again, this time her voice much softer. Draco let out a sharp exhale that sounded like some sort of a whimper, a whimper much similar to that of a wounding and dying animal. 

"Hermione…" Draco muttered, his voice cracking oddly. Hermione reached forward into the darkness to feel wetness upon his face. Hermione ran her fingers over the smooth counters of his face almost lovingly during a strange silent. Finally Draco spoke.

"I've made a mistake Hermione, and I just don't know what to do." She could hear his whisper. His body started to shake as if he was crying, Hermione reached out into the darkness to embrace him, but she could feel his lean body stiffen, almost as if he was in a state of rigor mortis. Hermione waited for him to speak, wanting him so badly to speak up, why was he so upset.  However, instead of speaking, Hermione could hear the rustle of Draco's robes as a strange glow suddenly appeared in the darkness. Before her, on the arm of the person that embodied love to her, was a symbol of hate. Of evil, of a stigma so powerful, it knocked all the air out of her lungs and brought tears to her eyes. Burned into Draco's skin, and glowing an eerie shade of black was the Dark Mark. The symbol of hatred of everything she was.

Hermione could feel her eyes widen as her heart simultaneously picked up it's pace and jumped into her throat, then fall right back down again and further down into her pelvis. Her stomach did a nauseating summersault and her mind jolted to an immediate state of panic, her mind began trying to form words, but all that could escape her horrified lips was a gasp. She could hear Draco moan, she suddenly felt grateful that they could barely see each other, for she couldn't bear to look at him. Her tongue moved back and forth attempting to form words until after a long awful silence she succeeded.

"How could you do this?" Hermione said, her voice straining to fight the stampede of tears that were impeding towards her at fifty miles per hour. Her Draco, a Deatheater? She knew of Draco's pureblood and dark background, but she always hoped that he'd be better than his father. I_He's A Deatheater/I _the words kept stampeding towards her brain, the force of the realization hitting her like a dozen tiny daggers stabbing her in the heart concurrently.  

"How could you do this?" Hermione asked her, this time her tone much louder. She could her tiny whimpers coming from Draco who had scooted back from her even further.

"I… I don't know. Something just came over me, and I didn't realize what I had done until it was over." He mumbled incorhently, his voice shaky. Hermione inhaled deeply, trying to maintain her composure, but she was holding on with only a fiber of her being, fighting to urge to burst into uncontrollable sobs. I_What had he done?/I_ Hermione could hear her mind scream at her.

"I can assure you 'Mione, one of us are going to kill." Draco whispered; the word kill sent a chill down Hermione's spine. I_Kill?/I _ "For once Hermione, don't be the hero. Pack your things and leave with me Hermione, before it's too late." He whispered again, she could hear him coming closer to her on the bed, but her brown eyes remained glued to the sickening glowing emblem etched into her lover's skin.  

"You I_have/I _to tell someone Draco, you need to tell Dumbledore." Hermione said softly, she was falling into some odd sort of a trance as she eyed the Dark Mark. Draco was a Deatheater now, how did she know she was safe in his presence, how did she know this wasn't another Deatheater pretending to be Draco. How did she know that he wasn't pulling his wand out of the pocket of his dark robes, how did she know he wasn't going to murder her right then and there.  She shrank back from Draco in fear as he crawled closer to her; she jumped back in alarm when she felt his touch upon her bare shoulder.

"I can't Hermione! Everyone else would know who snitched; I can't be the snitch! They'll kill me! Run away with me!" Draco moaned, his tone startling Hermione. She could hear a slight rustle from outside the velvet curtains of her four-poster bed. She could feel herself hold her breath as Draco wrapped his arms around her, placing his cold lips upon her skin.

"If you won't tell Dumbledore your problem, I will Draco. If you run away, they'll catch you and throw you in Azkaban." Hermione mumbled, her body still frozen, a solitary tear rolling down her cheeks. She always tried to save Draco, but he had gone too far this time, there was no way she could help him anymore.

"That's why I need you to come with me, I love you so much it hurts, and my life is I_nothing/I _without you! We can leave tonight; it'll be hours before someone realizes we're gone. Please!" Draco groveled, his voice still unusually low. Hermione turned her head to face him; the blazing emblem on his arm eerily illuminated his face. Hermione bit her lip and shook her head furiously; she clawed furiously at her face as tears began to poor freely down them.  She couldn't let him see her implode. She couldn't afford to let him see her strong exterior silently implode revealing the true pain and confusion she was feeling at the moment.

"Hermione please!" Draco pleaded with her, his face still glowing a eerie shade of green, his eyes wide, his hands firmly wrapped around hers, he was literally clenching unto her life. 

"I"ll kill myself if I don't have you! You have to leave with me tonight!" he pleaded, the tone of his voice growing louder. Several occupants in the beds around them slowly were being aroused out of their pleasant slumbers, but this was oblivious to Draco, he continued.  "They're going to hurt you Hermione! They are going to pick you off one by one right under Dumbledore's nose! I wish I could Hermione but," Draco's voice suddenly tapered off when he realized that Hermione was shaking with tears.  "I can't protect you here…"

Hermione looked up at Draco, his hands still clenching unto hers. She stares at Draco, thinking the worse. What had happened to him? His hair was messy, his eyes wide and full of an assortment of powerful and depressing emotions, his grades had tanked, he no longer cared for his appearance, he had cast away all of his friends, he was an orphan, now he was a Deatheater trying to convince her to run away with him. I_What had happened?/I_ Hermione's inner voice screamed. "Leave me with me!" he roared, this was not the Draco she fell in love with. He was clenching her hands so hard it hurt; Hermione bit her lip down wanting nothing more than for him to release her from his death grip.

"Draco stop it!" Hermione snapped, she tried to get away from him, but he overpowered her, he wrapped his muscular arms around her and pinned her down to the bed. Hermione struggled, tears pouring down her cheeks, but she still did not let out a scream, terrified of the consequences of someone else finding Draco in her bed. After struggling to escape his death grip, Hermione finally succumbed realizing she was not strong enough to escape him. He loosened his grip on her, but kept both of his arms around her like a strange sort of shell, he let out a strange life and placed his lips the cold clammy skin of her forehead.

"You love me don't you? Don't you 'Mione?"  Draco asked, his voice quite gruff. Hermione struggled to breath as she fought the fear that was overcoming her, for the first time in her life, she felt threatened by Draco. He had lost his mind. When Hermione didn't answer, Draco grabbed a hand full of her hair and ran it under his nose; he gave her a strange smile. "It can be how it used to be, the good days before all this bad shit started to happen. First stop, France." Draco muttered; he began to rub her hair around the crown of her head, moving his fingers in a sweeping circular motion, while holding her down with the other. 

"Then maybe we'll go to Rome, see the Parthenon, just me and you. Then we'll head got to Moscow, then after that your choice. Don't you see Hermione? This is our chance to be together, we can get married and no one will be in the way. No worries, no Eva, no Potter and Weasley, and best of all, no Sam. Don't you want to be with me?"  He asked, his voice cracking as he finally lost his composure. Hermione remained frozen, and her mind remained numb. For a split second, all she could feel was Draco's heartbeat against her's. What was she to do? What was she to say? He had lost what little sanity he had left? Should she speak the truth and risk the chance of him hurting her, or should she just lie and risk the chance of him hurting himself? No matter what she chose, she had to say something quickly.

"You can't run from your problems Draco, you have to face them. I know you know that." Hermione whispered; she bit her lip hoping that Draco would release her, but he his grip only became tighter. 

"I haven't been running, but I can't stand this anymore. I have to leave Hogwarts, and you have to come with me." Draco retorted, his voice taking on a whiny tone.  Draco continued to hold on to her as he looked down at her with a look of malice on his face, the lovin expression suddenly wiped on his face, he licked his lips and flashed her another scowl before he spoke.

"He's keeping you here." Draco snapped gruffly. Hermione shook her head in fear as she attempted to play stupid.

"What?" she said, a fresh batch of tears came at her. IWhy was he behaving like this?/I

"He's keeping you here!" Draco snapped angrily, he grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and slammed her down against her plush velvet comfortable. He finally set up and backed away from here. "You love him and not me, that's what it is!"

"You love him," he said again, talking to himself more than to her his voice trailing off. Draco looked down at the glowing dark mark on his arm before forcefully pushing his sleeves down over it, grimacing from the pain in the process. 

"They are going to murder Sam, I tried getting you away, but it's too late now. It's too fucking late." He snapped, he flung open the curtains and made his way towards the window. He lifted the ledge and turned to face her, flashing her a look of intense pain and disappointment. "You've made the wrong decision." He whispered; he leaned forward and out the window. Hermione could hear the wind rustle silently as she watched him hover up and away from the window of the dormitory. 

Hermione slowly made her way back to bed, but his words would continue to haunt her every thought. She knew that Draco would be more than angry with her if she went to Dumbledore, but the thought of any one of her friend's lives being threatened was reason enough to talk to someone. She couldn't keep such an issue to herself; she was heading to the Headmaster's office first thing in the morning.  Even though she knew the Headmaster would take very good care of Draco, she feared his reaction. Deep down inside of her, she feared that Draco would not forgive her. However, she knew the reason why she was doing it was not because she didn't love him, it was because she did. ****


	13. Part Twelve

Draco Malfoy 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**"****_A butterfly under the glass _**

You are beautiful 

**_But you're not going anywhere_**

**_We do the same thing every night_**

**_I swear I've heard this song before_**

**_A swimmer who has seen a shark_**

**_I should really be more wary of the water_**

**_You came, you saw, you conquered_**

**_Everyone_**

**_And I'm left here guessing_**

**_Oh, what went wrong?_**

**_Yeah, I'm down_**

**_But not out, and far from done_**

**_Hey all! Beware criminal_**

**_A prism with an intellect_**

**_You throw your light selectively_**

**_You stole my glow, a seasoned thief _**

**_The blacks of my eyes are turning into opals_**

Today, I walk 

**_There's nothing here left for me but empty promises_**

**_And the thought of all the things I'm never getting back_**

**_You came, you saw, you conquered_**

Everyone 

**_And I'm left here guessing_**

**_What went wrong?_**

Yeah, I'm down 

**_But not out, and far from done_**

**_Hey all! Beware criminal_**.

**_Did you think I wouldn't notice?_**

**_Did you think I wouldn't care?_**

**_Beware criminal!"_**

**'Beware! Criminal!' Incubus**

***~*~*~*~*~*I~*~*~*~*~**

Draco slowly made his way up the main staircase towards Dumbledore's office, afraid of what their impending meeting could be about. Draco had spent the last week in a mental state of hell, his mind full to the brim with anxieties and worries about Hermione and Sam. However, as each uneventful, murder free day passed, Draco knew the day of the inevitable occurring grew closer. Just the thought of this had sent Draco's condition back tenfold, he couldn't sleep, and he couldn't eat. All he could do was worry. He was slowly going insane. Draco rounded another corner, almost slamming into a third year Hufflepuff.

"Watch it." He spat viciously, the girl cowered back and run the opposite way down the corridor. Draco looked back at her sneering before shoving his hands in his pockets as he continued his brisk pace towards the Headmaster's office. Draco took a sharp left, his destination now only several feet away when he collided into another person, knocking them to the floor. Draco was prepared to shoot an equally mean comment when he looked down to realize it was Hermione. She looked up at him, her warm brown eyes widened as she scrambled to her feet. She shot him an uncomfortable smile and tried to walk past Draco, but he instinctively grabbed her hand. _Why was she near the Headmaster's office? _Draco asked himself.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked her, his voice low. Hermione squeezed the books in her arms tightly to her chest as if she was uncomfortable. Draco stared at her, waiting for her to answer to diminish his fear, but she remained silent.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked again, the tone of his voice lowering to a pitch that even made him uncomfortable. He knew he was scaring Hermione, but for some odd reason he continued. _She deserves it_. Draco could hear his inner voices snarl. She had betrayed him; she knew how much he loved her, and she still opted to chose Sam over him. What did Sam have that he didn't? Just the thought that Hermione could reject and deny the past that they shared to be with someone she had known only for a few months sickened him with jealously. It sickened him with toxic jealousy, malice hate and pure rage. A rage burning so bright and so deep, he didn't care if he was intimidating or terrifying Hermione just by his mere presence. He wanted to see her squirm, so she'd know how much she was hurting him. Draco was the child with the magnifying glass on a hot summer day, and Hermione was the poor black ant on the pavement. "Answer me." He snarled, his tone equally gruff, as it was low.

"Nothing." Hermione managed to squeak. Draco stared down at her, his analytical eyes locking onto her soft ones. The pair stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity, before Draco leaned down, his hands on her pink cheeks, and brushed his lips softly against her's. He could feel Hermione stiffen then jump back in surprise. He smirked at her, knowing he had succeeded in making her uncomfortable, he could feel his hands slightly hesitate for this would be the last time he'd lay eyes on Hermione. His mind stumbled thinking of what would be appropriate to say, what would follow her for the rest of her days, leaving his memory instilled within her. What could he say that would sum up years of confusion, intensity, betrayal, jealously and love? He knew exactly what to say, he could feel the warmness of her cheeks slowly evade his hands as he removed them and placed them hesitantly at his sides.

"I love you, but it's okay to let me go." He whispered; Hermione looked up at him, her eyes wide, as she looked back up at him in confusion. Draco casually stepped out of her way and shot her an eerie strange smile before turning around and continuing to walk towards the Headmasters office. Draco walked past a lavish Grandfather clock, taking note of the last time he was to walk down that corridor. He knew it was time, time to get away from Hogwarts. 

When he arrived at the painting where Dumbledore's office was hidden, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape stood by it, both their faces contorted into a strange scowl. They did not utter a word to Draco, they simply muttered the password and stepped onto the elevator that led to the Headmaster's office. Draco followed them; he did not care anymore what this meeting was about. _They are dying to send me to Azkaban, but I won't let them. _Draco thought firmly to himself, he was in control of his fate now. He was going to do it at six-sixteen on the dot, the same time he came into the world, and he was going to take himself out of it.

When the three of them finally stepped into Dumbledore's circular office, Draco was surprised at the small crowd gathered in the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore sat at his desk donning a somber look upon his usual jovial face. A scowling Fudge stood by Dumbledore's side, Belinda Castlerock stood by Fudge with a look of horror upon her face, and beside Fudge was Mr. McGougan, who Draco immediately recognized. Draco felt his heart skip a beat when he heard a familiar voice.

"Draco, you know why we're all here don't you?" the voice called. Draco's gray eyes immediately located the owner of the voice, he was emerging from behind a strange bookcase; it was Vincent Barboyle. Draco attempted to fight the lump that was rising in his throat, if there was one person he couldn't lie to; it was Vincent Barboyle. The man seemed to know exactly how his mind ticked, and that was only the tip of the iceberg for reasons why Draco feared him so. Draco opened his mouth to speak, but nothing but a weird croak escaped. Barboyle walked out further towards Dumbledore's desk. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape remained by his side as McGonagall conjured up a chair for him to sit in. 

"Please sit Mr. Malfoy." The elderly Headmaster commanded. Draco silently obliged, keeping his eyes down avoided all the pairs of eyes settled on him. 

"Draco, do you remember the conversation you and I had about loyalty?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling mysteriously. Draco looked down avoiding his intent gaze, avoiding everyone's, his mind still focused on six' o clock. He'd be headed to the Astronomy Tower, the tallest tower at Hogwarts.

"Yes sir." Draco muttered indistinctly. He could hear Fudge snort loudly, but he still refused to look up at them, their faces probably all wearing the same look of disapproval. He'd be crawling up unto the ledge of the Astronomy tower. Maybe if he leaped out far enough, a strong wind will carry him off into oblivion, away from Hogwarts. On the other hand, perhaps it'll just be an eerie stillness before a loud thump would resonate through the cold February air.

"I understand that your father was a Deatheater. Am I correct?" Draco could hear Barboyle ask him. His body was there in the office; frozen and slumped over in the oak chair, but his mind was standing on the ledge of the tower, arms outstretched, eyes closed, and heart beating slowly. The moment was drawing closer; he had twenty minutes.

"You know that." Draco replied gravely. He could hear Fudge snort again, and a weary sigh escape Dumbledore's lips. Draco wondered how long he'd be free falling, and what it would feel like to feel absolutely nothing. 

"Well, let's not beat around the bush shall we? Professor Dumbledore has received a tip that yourself and several other of your classmates have been initiated as Death Eaters by he-who-must-not-be-named. True?" Barboyle asked quite stiffly, his usual warm voice was bland and monotone. Draco closed his eyes; he could hear Barboyle's voice waver in disappointment. A gasp escaped Belinda Castlerock's mouth as if she was horrified by the mere thought that this could be true. Draco could not look up at it, for it was true. Draco hesitantly pulled up his sleeve and stuck out his forearm. Every adult in the room save for Snape and Professor Dumbledore seemed to be taken aback in disgust by the mark emblazoned into Draco's skin. Belinda Castlerock let out a shrill shriek before falling to the floor. Professor McGonagall swiftly swooped over to her side and helped the witch to her feet. 

"Draco, we need for you to give us the names of the classmates who were initiated with you." Dumbledore replied after everyone in the room had regained their composure. Draco stared back at the mob before him, his body was there physically, but his mind was somewhere else. He'd wonder if there was some sort of an afterlife, and if he had lived his life well enough to go there. 

"I can't do that…" Draco muttered, his voice soft. He avoided Barboyle's intensive gaze, instead he kept his eyes on his knees, thinking of what he was about to commit.

"You will be protected Mr. Malfoy. No one will harm you, Mr. McGougan has offered to let you stay in his home in Ireland, all you have to do is give us the names of the people involved and the details of the initiation."  Fudge said, the Minister of Magic speaking for the first time since Draco had arrived. Draco closed his eyes, he could feel the beat of his heart quicken, and his breaths becoming much heavier. He no longer had the will to live, to keep on pushing, to endure any more. There was too much wrong in his life, he had to get away from it, to save himself, to save his soul. He looked up at the mass of adults in front of him, knowing that he was disappointing every one of them. 

"I…" Draco could feel himself stammer, he looked up at Professor Dumbledore, his deep gray eyes meeting his. "I've been trying to ignore the fact that the Dark Lord has loomed over my life for years now." Draco paused, "He's loomed over my family, he's loomed over my father, and he's loomed over me. Me telling you the name of a few prats that were initiated beside me won't do anything, we all are replaceable. He'll find new Deatheaters, he'll torture, and lie, and _kill _to get what he wants. Can't you see it Headmaster, we're all his pawns, and we're all apart of his conundrum. It's like a game of chess, who cares about losing a pawn or two, when you've still got your king?" Draco said softly, speaking heart to heat to the much older man in front of him. He could feel the aging man's big bright blue eyes boring into his as he sat back in his chair, his hand running through his long wispy beard. Fudge let out another loud snort; he had clearly had enough.

"This is ridiculous, Albus he's clearly a threat to the student body here at Hogwarts. Let's send him to Azkaban before it's too late." Fudge snapped harshly, he looked down at an expressionless Draco; a firm frown upon his face. Draco could feel his heart skip a beat, _They can't control your life anymore Draco, you're in control. _He could feel his voices repeat.

"Let's not the rash Minister, he's only a child!" Barboyle snapped loudly. Draco looked up at Barboyle, never disagreeing with him more. He only wished he could be a carefree child again, for his days and nights were weighed down by the stress of love lost, loved ones lost, an entire life lost, his entire being lost. He was an empty shell, his inner workings dropped off along different points on his path to oblivion.

" A child who bears the dark mark! There's no such thing!" Fudge snapped back turning to face a red faced Barboyle, launching a quarrel between all the adults in the room. Professor McGongugal was still attending to an inconsolable Belinda Castlerock, while Professor Snape and Mr. McGougan were trying to convince Fudge that someone Draco's age did not belong in wizarding prison. Fudge and Barboyle continued to throw harsh words and snide comments towards each other, Fudge continuously touching on the subject of Barboyle wasting his time studying Muggle diseases, however Dumbledore remained in his chair, his eyes still on Draco. Draco watched the headmaster give him a strange nod as if he was reading his mind. Draco slowly rose to shaky feet and turned to exit the room, he didn't expect to make it to the door, but he did. He didn't expect to make it out of the office, but he did, he didn't expect to be climbing the tall ladder to the Astronomy tower but he had, however he did not notice three pairs of footsteps following him, each pair hot on each other's tail. He had reached the end, he could feel his insides shiver, but he wasn't sure if it was from his nerves or the bone crunching cold of the February air. Draco slowly made his way to the ledge, his eyes glued straight on the setting sun in the horizon. 

Draco placed both tremulous hands on the cold stone of the ledge and slowly lifted himself upon it. He raised his left arm to stare at his plain wristwatch; it was 6:14. He inhaled sharply, trying his best to keep his mind blank, trying to fight back the fear that now was attacking his soul. He speculated how long it would take someone to find him after he was gone. He also wondered if anyone would miss him, but quickly dismissed the thought. _Who would miss anyone like me? _Draco asked himself trying to silence the doubt within._ There's nothing left for me anymore, _his life was in ruins, nothing was left. Everything dear to him was gone, including Hermione. 

Draco slowly rose to his feet; the cold air began to blow furiously, sending strange howls through the dusk air. He wiped away at the tears that were beginning to pour down his cheeks, trying to erase all of his thoughts, he was preparing himself for his own demise. He could hear the quiet ticking of the clock beating simultaneously with the beating of his heart, he could feel his mouth go dry, and his breathing become more constricted as he struggled to fight the fear and doubt. _Nothing for you here. _He could hear his thoughts scream; he had never been in such a state of despair. Draco looked down at his watch as the second hand clicked forward, it was time, Draco bent his knees preparing himself to leap forward, but they wouldn't respond, he was frozen in apprehension and uncertainty.  _Do it Draco, do it! _The voices within his head piped up. _You're worthless! _Another one screamed. _They know what you are now; you can't hide anymore! Bail! _A deeper, more haunting one screamed. _Draaco! _The voices hissed together, their calls shrilling and provoking terror inside of the young man standing on the ledge, with both arms outstretched ready to jump.  _Draco! _They called to him repeatedly, Draco knew they weren't real, but why was he so convinced that jumping was the right thing? _What about Hermione? _He could hear a saner side of him ask, _You've lost Hermione you fool, and she doesn't care anymore. _Another deeper voice snapped, Draco moaned in terror, the voices within his head were engaging in a full out duality duel, but the hissing, shrilling, haunting, and chilling negative voices droned this smaller more practical one out. Draco wiped away at the tears that were pouring freely out of his eyes as he bent his knees again in preparation to jump. Draco could almost feel himself fall forward when he felt a strange invisible force wrapped itself around his abdomen and pulled him back, Draco bent down, clutching onto the ledge for security, he turned around to face the person who prevented his fall. 

"Don't do it…please." The person moaned. Draco looked at her, it was Hermione, his heart unsure of either to go on or to give up and die off. 

"Hermione let me do this!" Draco screamed at her, his face was bright red from the cold. Hermione clutched onto her wand and slowly scuffled forward towards the ledge.

"I know I've betrayed your trust, but it can't be this bad. Draco, there's nothing awful enough worth taking your life over! Nothing!" Hermione screamed over the howling wind, tears flowing down her cheeks. Draco bowed his head wishing of nothing more then to simply wither and melt away, his remains being blown and dispersed by the wind, gone forever. All he ever did was cause Hermione pain, no matter what he did, he _hurt _her, and he was sick of it. It would be best if he would disappear from her life all together, he bit his lip before speaking, making sure to avoid her tear filled eyes.

"Hurting you is worth my life. I'd give up my entire being for you Hermione, let me do this!" Draco pleaded with her, the wind causing his tear-filled eyes to string. Hermione edged closer to Draco, trying to fight the body jerking sobs that were attacking her.

"You're asking me to let you kill yourself! I can't _do _that! I can't watch you ruin your life! Just step off the ledge! Don't do this to me, please!" Hermione beseeched with him in between sobs, she clutched onto her wand with so much force her knuckles were turning white. 

"If you really love me you'd let me go!" Draco countered back, trying to find a somewhat legitimate reason for Hermione to leave. He couldn't bear to tell her that he no longer contained the will to live within his tired body. Too much had happened to him in such a short period of time, it was like everything was falling apart around him, while he still remained standing, left to try to hold up the remnants of his life upon his already weakened shoulders. 

"If you really loved me, you'd step away from the ledge Draco and get help!" Hermione shouted over the blowing wind. Draco closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before speaking, his hands were still gripped tightly around the stone ledge.

"You know that I love you Hermione, I will always love you, and the sad thing is, I know you don't love me back. You'll be better off with me gone." Draco replied, his voice full of sorrow. Hermione shook her head furiously as if Draco had just slapped her in the face with his words.

"Draco, I love you _so _much it's terrifying. Stop thinking so ridiculously and get down Draco! _Get down!_" She shouted her voice dropping an entire octave. Draco remained frozen as he stared at her. Just watching her in pain broke his heart into two, but if she loved him, why was she with Sam? Why wouldn't she leave with him? Draco bit his lip; his world didn't make sense anymore. 

"If you love me 'Mione, why didn't you choose to leave with me when I asked you?" he asked her, his voice trembling. The wind began to howl more furiously then ever, causing Draco to grip onto the ledge even tighter, he bowed his head, suddenly feeling to urge to respect Hermione's wishes and step down from the ledge. 

"I…" Hermione stammered, Draco could feel a frown spread across his face when he heard a slight rustling over the howling of the wind, his eyes lingered over to the ladder as a silhouette emerged from it, Draco sneered; it was Sam.

"Sam…" Draco muttered. Hermione continued to face Draco, wiping furiously at the tears pouring down her cheeks.

"No Draco! This isn't about Sam!" Hermione snapped, her voice resonating over the winds loud howls, "I mean," Hermione continued, this time her tone much softer, "It's not the fact that I'm with Sam, Draco, you can't run from your problems! Your doing the same thing your parents did Draco, and look what their deaths did to you, do you want to do that to me? I love you, can't you see?" she pleaded with him. Draco swallowed the lump that had risen in his throat as he thought over what Hermione said, he slowly sat down on the ledge and off it, his eyes remaining glued on Sam's dark figure as it drew closer to them. Draco looked down, as he reached forward towards Hermione who let out a small whimper before collapsing into his arms. Draco embraced her, a tang of guilt washing over him as he watched Sam look on in horror, his deep voice cutting through the strange howling of the wind.

"Hermione." He barked gruffly. Draco could feel Hermione stiffen in his arms, before she pulled away and looked at Sam. She choked back a sob and looked down at her feet.

"What are you doing up here Sam?" she asked softly, trying to avoid Sam's hurt gaze. Draco however kept his eyes locked upon Sam as the three teenagers stood there, the only noise were the intensifying shrieks of the wind.  

"I followed you," Sam paused, looking up at the pair of them, a look of pure contempt on his face. "I don't understand the two of you, Hermione, how can you tell me one minute how much you love me, then turn around and say the same exact thing to Draco, I'm sick of this shit!" Sam snapped haughtily, Draco kept his eyes locked on Sam, not noticing a third figure emerging from the ladder and ducking behind a stone gargoyle.

"Don't talk to her like that." Draco said, his voice low. He had stepped off the ledge, but not away from it. He knew he'd rather die then return to Hogwarts and carry on his mediocre life, for he knew Hermione did not wish to be with him. Sam turned to look at Draco, his eyes wide in fury, Draco knew this was no longer a person he could call a friend, he had hurt him too much. Draco only wished that an apology could put them on good terms before the ending of his life, but Sam would never accept it, what Draco had done to him was inexcusable. Draco sighed knowing that Sam was unaware of what would soon be in store for him once Draco was gone.

"Who the hell do you think you are Draco? You've been parading yourself off as my fucking friend this whole entire time, when really you've just been shagging my girlfriend behind my back. The other bloody prats at this school might let you walk over them, but I won't let you do it to me too. Hermione is fucking mine, why won't you bloody back off and mind your own business." Sam scoffed. Draco could feel his eyes sink in guilt, for he knew he deserved almost every spiteful word Sam had spat at him. He looked over at a crying Hermione; she seemed too horrified to speak.

"I _am_ your friend Sam…" Draco replied his voice low, trying his best to calm Sam, but this seemed to set the young Australian off more. 

"Friends don't deceive and betray one another." Sam barked as he walked up to Draco, and pushed him forcefully, sending Draco rearing backward. Draco fell to the floor with a loud smack, he groaned as he slowly rose to his feet, attempting to raise both his hands in a sign of surrender, but Sam would not surrender. Draco watched in horror as Sam's face contorted into one of pure rage, as his fist tightened, and as he directed it straight into his jaw, Draco winced, the force of the blow sent him soaring backwards, a loud crack cut through the dawn hair as he smacked his head against the ledge of the Astronomy Tower. Draco could feel tears of pain stinging his eyes, as he reached up disoriented to touch the now gaping wound in the back of his head. Draco moaned in pain as he looked up at his fingers, which were dripping in blood, he looked around, but the blow to his head had impaired his vision drastically. His world was now blurry, spinning around him violently, he could feel Hermione's cold, and shaky hands wrap around him, and the pain in the back of his head increase. Draco winced, trying to sit up, but the blow had knocked him silly. Draco leaned forward and hesitantly crawled to his feet, wobbling hastily to and fro, putting his hand on his head. His eyes however seemed to travel past a pacing Sam, who was now approaching him muttering obscenities as if he was going to attack him again, Draco winced prepared for a blow when a jet of bright blue light came out of nowhere and hit Hermione. Draco and Sam instinctively reached for their wands, but it was too late. Hermione fell to the ground bone stiff; she had been stunned.

Before either of the two shell-shocked boys had the chance to jinx whomever had hexed the now immobile Hermione, he had stepped out of the shadows and disarmed them. Draco suddenly snapped out of his temporary stupor, looking up at Blaise Zabini. He stared up at him in amazement, but then in horror; for he knew what Blaise was intending to look. 

"Sam Austin…" Blaise seethed, his eyes squinting from the bright orange light being radiated from the murky sunset. "Sam, superstar, fucking Austin. We meet again." He smirked at Sam, almost forgetting Draco's presence; he looked down jovially at the three wands in his hand, a gleam of satisfaction in his eyes. Draco swallowed the lump rising in his throat as he fought back the pain, he remembered Sam's haunting comment a week prior, _I just want to be somebody in life. _He knew Blaise thought of killing Sam Austin as the ultimate right of passage, and he would do _anything_ to earn the good favors of the Dark Lord.

"Blaise, you don't want a repeat of our duel. It be wise if you just gave me back my wand…" Sam said slowly as he lifted both hands in the air in surrender. Draco could feel his heart beating almost out of his chest as Blaise looked on at Sam with a look of pure hate on his face.

"I've always wanted to do this Sam, ever since you paraded into Hogwarts like you own the fucking place, trying to manipulate Draco into thinking I'm not his real friend, but guess what Sam?" Blaise asked haughtily. Sam looked up at Draco before looking back at Blaise, a strange smug look spread across his face. Draco stared at him, wishing nothing more than to stop what was going to happen, but he was defenseless, the pain from the back of his skull was intensifying tenfold. 

"Draco knows where he belongs now. Do you have any last words before I kill you?" Blaise asked ruthlessly. Draco could feel his heart sink, he could feel Sam's eyes lock onto his, but Draco couldn't bear to look up into his eyes. Sam was the best friend he ever had, he wanted nothing more than to defend him, but he didn't. He slowly raised the left sleeve of his arm, revealing the Dark Mark emblazoned on his skin, the mark burned a deep black. Sam's eyes widened in fear, as Blaise's cold voice echoed loudly through the dusk of the countryside, "_Avada Kedavra." _He muttered, and as quickly, as Sam had appeared in Draco's life he was gone. Blaise's curse hit him quickly, causing Sam to slightly slump to the cold floor of the tower; Sam Austin was dead. For a millisecond, the only sound was the wind blowing fiercely in the cold winter night. In a surge of sudden gut-wrenching guilt, Draco fell to his knees, all his emotions locked up inside of him, as he laid his a hand on Sam's cold chest, hoping, praying that Blaise did not have enough hate pent up inside of him to kill, but he did. Draco could feel no heartbeat; Draco slowly removed his hand from Sam's dead body, as Blaise broke out into a dry evil laugh, a laugh so harsh it almost sounded like he was giggling in pure joy at the fact that Sam was dead.

Draco looked up at Hermione's comatose body, his heart in shock, as an anger emerged from deep within him, he was feeling shock and a feeling of pure rage simultaneously. Blaise continued to laugh as he walked over to Sam's limp body, Blaise leaned down to slip Sam's now useless wand in the front pocket of his black robes before rising to his feet, then stood up and tossed Draco his wand, his eyes wide in a state of sick elation. Draco caught the wand, but he was too paralyzed to move again.

 "How about, two star-crossed lovers attempt suicide together?" he could hear Blaise say. However, he was not listening. His could feel his fingers clench tightly around the thin wood of his wand, the beads of perspiration being emitted from the palms of his hands made his wand quite slippery in his grip. 

"Help me." Blaise's voice said coldly, "_Mobilicorpus."_ Blaise muttered softly with a flick of his wand, causingSam's lifeless body to rise, Blaise flicked the wand again as the corpse floated precariously towards the ledge of the Astronomy tower. Blaise looked over at Draco, realizing that he hadn't uttered the incantation to pick up Hermione.

"Do it Draco…" Blaise growled. Draco looked up at the seething Slytherin before him trying his best to keep his composure. "It's the past! She's your past, move on to your future and do it Draco!" Sam snapped; his voice was beginning to fill with a strange panic.  

"We'll get caught, you can't hesitate. You're risking everyone when you're doing this! Pick her up!" his urgings resonated through Draco's stone cold veins. He was in a strange silent fury, he was fighting to keep his composure, for on the outside, he was vacant but on the inside, twenty explosions were going off all at once. He had never hated something or someone so much enough to want to kill them; not even is father. He lifted his wand, Blaise's eyes widened in surprise.

"_Avada Kedavra_." He muttered. Draco looked on expressionless as Blaise's body slumped to the ground, similar to the fashion that Sam had earlier, Sam's limp body, with no incantation controlling it, fell, and several seconds later a loud thump resonated through the cold early evening air. Draco looked down at Blaise's body stonily as he tried to absorb what he had just committed, Blaise Zabini, the boy whom he had called his best friend for so long was dead, dead at the hands of Draco Malfoy. Draco could feel his eyes linger to the ledge, for he knew what was next. He walked over to Hermione's limp body, leaned forward, and kissed her cold pink lips, whispering his final goodbye. Draco did not know what led him to do this, but his lips formed the words to a poem he had heard long ago, a poem with so much meaning, the words silently and sweetly came back to him, as if the words were his own. Draco softly kissed her again after he finished his last words, but when it was time to part, time for his deed to be done, he could feel himself linger over her, wishing he could remain with her forever, but she'd be safer with him long gone.  Draco stood up, turning away from Hermione, swallowing the rising lump in his throat as he walked towards the ledge, afraid to look over the edge, he kept his eyes dead set on the now starless night sky, the sun had finally disappeared from the horizon. His grip tightened around his wand as he reached out towards the sky with a quavering hand.

"_Morsmordre_." Draco whispered, the incantation sent out a strange green spark, and in the sky before him appeared the dark mark, the mark blazed a bright green in the now dark blue night sky. Draco closed his eyes, his wand tightly clutched in his hand, well prepared to use it. The cool night wind was blowing through his hair; he could feel a single tear roll down his cheek, as he leaped forward into the darkness. 

c "I I'd like to close my eyes go numb, but there's a cold wind coming from, the top of the highest high rise today. It's not a breeze cause it blows hard and it wants me to discard the humanity I know, and watch the warmth blow away. Don't let the world bring you down, not everyone here is that fucked up and cold, remember why you came, and while your alive, experience the warmth before you grow old./I"/c

The Warmth- Incubus

**Hermione Granger**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**"_The boy is gone_**

**_The boy has gone home_**

**_What would happen to a face when the crowd_**

**_When it finally gets to crowded_**

**_And what would happen to the origins of sound_**

**_After all the sound has sounded_**

**_Well I hope I never have to see the day_**

**_But by god I know it's headed our way_**

**_So I better be happy now_**

That the boy is going home 

**_The boy has gone home_**

**_What becomes of a day for those that rage against it?_**

**_And who would sum up the phrase for all left standing round in it_**

**_Well I suppose I'll make a judgment cause_**

**_We'll walk it alone, stand up tall, then march to the fall_**

**_We better be happy now, _**

**_We'll all go home_**

**_I tried to live my life_**

**_I lived it so well_**

**_But when it's all over_**

**_Is it heaven or is it hell?_**

**_Better be happy now that no one can tell_**

**_No body knows_**

**_I'm going to be happy with the way that I am_**

**_I'm going to be happy with all that I stand for_**

**_I'm going to be happy now that the boy is going home_**

**_The boy has gone home_."**

**'The Boy's Gone' Jason Mraz**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Hermione noiselessly stepped into the front compartment of the Hogwarts express, looking behind her instinctively before making her way down the small corridors of the train. Hermione kept her head low, and her eyes straight ahead, she could feel the constant glares from the students in each compartment as she walked to the back of the train where the prefects compartment was located. 

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief when she finally reached the Prefect's compartment of the train. The compartment was empty save for a quiet fifth year prefect that Hermione had only seen during prefect meetings. Hermione gave the quiet boy a small smile before sitting down across from him, she usually never sat in the Prefect's compartment, but she had to get away, away from the looks and the stares, away from the mock sympathy, away from the curious prying eyes.  It had been like that, ever since that night. A scathing Eva fueled the rumors about the evening when three Hogwarts students died, and the one person who survived, Hermione could feel her insides clench at the thought of the girl who had almost single-handedly. Hermione was not one to blame people, but at times she often found herself blaming Eva for losing Sam and Draco. If she hadn't of carried on in a lust driven relationship with Harry, and if she didn't have a drinking problem, she wouldn't have drank that night of the ball. She would have never exposed Draco and Hermione's dirty secret for all to hear, she wouldn't have encouraged Draco to join up with the Deatheaters, and he would have never went up to the Astronomy Tower that awful night. However, Hermione knew most likely she would never see Eva again, shortly after the haunting events of that windy February night, Eva's father showed up at Hogwarts telling her to pack her things. He had decided on a strange whim that it would be thrilling to live in India. 

She leaned down and massaged the exuberantly decorated guitar case she had carried into the compartment underneath her arm; it belong to Sam, it was given to her by Sam's mother, Jane, after a particularly teary eyed meeting four days after a fifth year had found Sam's body. Hermione could feel her heart sink, as she felt another pang of sadness hit her. It had been months since that awful night, still every detail haunted her every waking thoughts. For the first month, she relied heavily on dreamless sleep potions she had brewed with stolen ingredients from Snape's office, until one chilly late winter day when Snape had caught her. The encounter was odd, for Snape did not punish her, he didn't even take points away from Gryffindor, he merely flashed her a sad pitiful look like he had understood why she was seeking such desperate measures to erase her dreams; anyone would, they were that horrible. Hermione sighed as she ran her hand through her hair, brushing back a few strands of hair that had fallen into her face; the thought of leaving Hogwarts was actually soothing. She would no longer have sit in Potions class and look at the three empty seats scattered about the room. She would no longer have to walk past the small hallway by the main staircase where she would often see Sam and Draco. She would no longer have to trek through the corridors, imagining that around every corner, at least one of them, maybe even both of them, engaging in a simulating conversation about Quidditch, would be there. She didn't know why she had such foolish hopes, for they both were gone. She had seen Sam sink to the cold floor of the tower,  and watched them lower his plain back coffin into its grave, and  she had seen Draco leap off the ledge of the tower into darkness, she wanted to do something, but she was helpless she couldn't do a thing. She watched, immobilized, frozen, in absolutely terror as Draco murdered Blaise in pure cold blood, and sent the Dark Mark, blazing menacingly into the dark sky, but she was helpless. She could feel his soft lips upon hers as he whispered something, a poem she had read to him almost a year prior. "I loved my friend, he went away from me, there is nothing more to say. The poem ends, as soft as it begins, I loved my friend." She remembered the quality of his voice changed as the ending of the poem merged with his true feelings. "You must understand I've done what I've done because of my love, and I can never return. _Never, _I'm dead to you, I'm dead to the world."

A loud clattering thump echoed through the train compartment causing Hermione to jump, her heart catching in her chest. She looked up to see who had generated the sound; it was a small first year, dragging their luggage through the compartment. The small redheaded girl flashed Hermione a strange look before quickly dragging her things out the other door. Hermione folded her hands as she could feel her head sink again, as she fell right back into her thoughts. Night after night, she wondered why Draco would say such a thing, but as the days turned into weeks, and the weeks into months, it slowly began to make sense. Hermione quickly learned that the staff of Hogwarts and the Ministry was puzzled by the three mysterious deaths that cold February evening. '_What Happened at Hogwarts?' 'Three Tragic Demises Bewilders the Wizarding World.' ' Sixteen Underage Wizards Found Bearing Dark Mark at Hogwarts.' _Were just a few of the numerous headlines that were plastered over the Daily Prophet, however one seemed to haunt Hermione the most. _'Minister of Magic Says Young Malfoy Was Guilty of Double Murder.'_

Guilty. The word flowed through Hermione's weary veins like pure venom, guilty. She had seen it, seen it all, but she remained silent, Draco's haunting words resonating through her confused and hurt mind. At times, she'd be sensible, she would accept the fact that Draco could never survive a leap from the Astronomy Tower, and that indeed he was a guilty of murder, and _dead, _stone cold _dead._ However, most of the time, despite the constant reminders everyday that Draco was very depressed, and the fact she saw Draco jump, she still believed he was alive, however far away from Hogwarts. Yet, the wizarding community quickly wrote off young Draco Malfoy dead, despite Hermione's misgivings. 'That Draco Malfoy,' they would mutter, 'He lost it, and I'm surprised he didn't kill that poor girl too.' 'He wouldn't kill her, word is he fancied her.' 'Draco Malfoy and a Muggle-born!'  She would often hear on her Hogsmeade trips. Hermione would bow her head and bite her tongue; she would never mention that the Ministry didn't find the slightest evidence that Draco was dead, including a body. 

She remained silent as time passed, her heart aching from the lost of not one, but two people she loved dearly. It was too much for her, she felt the need to withdraw, but Harry and Ron, being the friends that they were, would not let her give up. They constantly whispered words of encouragement to her on a daily basis, helping her live through one more melancholy day, and slowly her days became better. Some days all she could think about was that night when she lost them, other days she often did not think about them. Hermione could feel her hand reach instinctively reach for the tattered guitar case. Everyday she would touch it, but she still found her memories of Sam fading. Before things started to get better for her, she could see his face as clear as a summer's day, but now her memory of him had grown torn and tattered, little pieces of information slowly being erased like the pages of an aging and dilapidated dictionary. Hermione sighed, just the day prior she had realized, she had forgotten what his laugh sounded like, while Draco's still flooded her ears, lifting her spirits, even though for only a second or two, any period of time, no matter how short is was, was beneficial to her mind. 

Hermione inhaled deeply as she massaged her temples, she could feel yet another headache coming on. She could feel her thoughts settling on the realization that she had so much of her life yet to live, and looking back on it, the awful gray and depressing time she had experienced would only be a small sliver of her pie of life. She suddenly felt a strange sense of warmness overcome her body, as she smiled, not a small smile, but a large beam. She'd miss Sam of course, and she'd miss Draco. She knew Sam was gone, she knew she would never see him smile again, or hear his soft tender and soothing voice again, or hear any more of his songs. However, he was instilled into her, he had helped shaped a significant part of her, he had been a godsend, a sweet special blessing. Her angel.

Draco, she could feel her heart flip within her chest, _Draco _she could feel her mind lull. Their relationship was thorny, full of lumps and knots like dough, Hermione had worked at and kneaded at and pounded at the dough, the cellulose, the glue of their relationship, trying to make it work, trying to pound everything imperfection out of it, pop every bubble and mash it into perfect constancy. However, she had run out of time, he had disappeared. She wished and hoped that he would come back to her one day, maybe she'd have another chance to make it right, to fix their problems, to bake her bread, but she knew it wouldn't happen. As long as Draco was alive, and she pretty sure he was, he would avoid her, perhaps she'd move on from him, her first love, _maybe_, she could feel her thoughts repeat, maybe she could finally forgot her. Her heart would finally move on and no longer ache with the passion. Hermione was waiting for that day to come; she was waiting for something that would take a long, almost unbearable, amount of time. Hermione looked up at the prefect to realize he had been staring at her. Hermione gave him a strange hesitant smile before she spoke.

"Hello." She smiled, her voice low. She could feel her eyes linger on him; she had seen this face before. The boy looked back at her, eyes wide, as if he was unsure of what to say to her, he flashed her a strange weary smile before whispering back, "'Lo, I'm Justin." He smiled. Hermione grinned at him; something about his light airy voice erased her worrisome and grin thoughts. 

"I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger." She smiled at him as she switched positions on the cold bench. The Fifth year boy looked back at her, Hermione noticed a lock of chestnut brown hair fall into his face, and a strange glimmer in his gray eyes. Hermione stared at him, her mind recognized this boy, aside from the fact that he was a prefect, he had done something, she had seen his face, but she couldn't remember what. Before Hermione's lips could form any words, the boy spoke, his voice reminded her of a whistle.

"I'm sorry about Sam…" he whispered, his voice becoming quite shrill by the end of his sentence. Hermione stared back at him, as it dawned on her, she knew who he was. He was the soul unfortunate enough to come across Sam's lifeless and bruised body. Dumbledore had told her the poor boy that had found his body was so traumatized; his parents came to Hogwarts to take him home for a month. She looked at him, biting her lip hesitantly, trying to find the right words to say. 

"It's.." She could feel her voice trail off, "It's nothing you should feel sorry about, he was too great to ever be feeling sorry about, he wouldn't like it." Hermione said softly. Justin looked back at her, before flashing her a sheepish grin. Hermione was about to open her mouth to say something else when Ron and Harry came clobbering into the compartment. Ron flashed Hermione a scathing look; his face flushed a bright shade of red, as he dragged his trunk, and her trunk behind him.

"Bloody hell Hermione, what are you keeping in there?" Ron heaved as he let go of the trunks, he keeled over, hands on both knees, heaving for breath. Harry looked down at him and patted his back, before turning to Hermione, a big grin on his face.

"What are you doing in this compartment?" Harry asked curiously. Hermione looked up at him, she could feel Justin's small eyes upon the pair of them. Ron stood up and ran a hand through his bright red hair before turning to Hermione. "We don't have to do any prefect duties until ten thirty, aren't you going to sit with us?" Ron piped in. Hermione bit her lip, as she looked up at her friends, her two best friends. She knew perfectly well that she had done them wrong during the entire school term. She had fought with them, ignored them and their constant warnings, she took them for granted. She loved them dearly for sticking by her side during her rough times, when she obviously did not do the same for them. She could feel a strange lump rising in her throat, as she felt the familiar urge to break into sobs.

"I'm just…" Hermione paused; she could feel three pairs of eyes intently gazing at her. "I'm just talking to Justin here." Hermione said quietly. Ron and Harry instinctively turned to look at the sole boy sitting on the opposite of the cabin; they flashed each other knowing looks before returning their eyes back to Hermione.

"Oh well, I suppose Harry and I will stay in here with you. You don't mind do you Harry?"  Ron turned to Harry. Harry looked down at Hermione, a strange look on his face, before he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and took a seat beside Hermione. Ron did the same, giving Justin a small wave.

"Oh!" Ron said quickly, he reached into the deep pockets of his robes, putting out a fading piece of parchment and handed it to Hermione. "An owl came and dropped this on your trunk." Ron explained, before reaching into his pockets again and pulling out a bag of chocolate frogs. Harry and Ron began to eat them merrily, talking fondly about Gryffindor taking the House-Cup, while Hermione stared at the parchment in her hands. The parchment was frayed slightly around the edges, and bent as if it had been submerged in water by accident. She uncoiled the paper with shaky fingers, she could feel her heart jump into her chest when she glanced at the handwriting, and she knew it as if it were her own. 

_C_

_Hello Hermione, I believe you know who this is. At first I wasn't going to owl you, I was too afraid of contradicting what I said to you that night on the tower. However, my mind has been empty, and my hearts been full during the past months. For a time things were bad, and I thought I was going to die, in fact death would have been a welcomed vacation to the hell I was living. However, things have improved, and I wanted to owl you to let you know that I'm all right. I couldn't live with the fact that I hurt you, and I know that I have, countless times before. I have adjusted to my life now, and I've seen many amazing things. I've seen all of Paris, I've been skiing in the Alps, I've been to Australia, and yes, it is as beautiful, maybe even more, as Sam described it. I cannot tell you where my journey will take me next, but I know it will never be England. If you have any ounce of forgiveness left in you, forgive me, and if you still have any trust in me, trust me when I tell you to forget me._

_I loved you, I still love you, and I always WILL love you._

_/C_

Hermione finished the letter, as she felt a solitary tear leave her eye. _He was all right; _she could feel her heart swell in the most genuine feeling of happiness she had ever felt. She wiped away the tears forming in her eyes, as she looked up at Ron and Harry giving her identical looks of concern.

"What was that about?" Harry asked curiously. Hermione bowed her head, a laugh escaping her lips. "Nothing," she said more to herself then to Harry, a full ear-to-ear grin now on her face.  "It was nothing." 

Far in the confines of her mind, Hermione could hear the door of closure slam, and lock, never to be opened again. She was content, it was over, and she was grateful of Draco, for he was her lantern. He may have hurt her countless times, and things may not have always been bright, but in the end, he had taught her so many valuable lessons. He was the lantern that lightened the way on her path to sanctity, the flames of her love for him, burned bright deep within her heart, as she was beginning to experience a calming warmth, coming over her entire body, and washing her into submission, tranquility, and calmness. She now was at peace with herself, and her demons, she was content. 

c

"This world is a joke when out of love. Please come back to us, you're all the above."

Sick, Sad, Little World. Incubus

_/c_

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Well folks. This is the end! The Warmth is COMPLETE! Jumps for Joy

I'd like to thank all the people who went out of their way to read this story, and even more to the people who enjoyed it! 

Also, before you break into tears, YES, there is going to be a sequel to the Warmth!

Thanks you guys! It was fun!

~Alisha~

By the way,  the poem used in this chapter is 'Poem' by Langston Hughes. Beautiful isn't it? 


End file.
